OH GOD…THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS
by maxyunjae
Summary: Kim Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dan ketika ia tahu, gempar terjadi dimana-mana. siapakah calonnya? bagaimana kegemparannya? yuk baca... semoga kalian suka... you can read english version of this story in asianfanfics with this title : [ENGLISH VERSION] OH IS IS MY HUBBY.. IS HE? YES, HE IS
1. Chapter 1

**You can read english version of this story in asianfanfics with this title : ****[ENGLISH VERSION] OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY.. IS HE? YES, HE IS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

PART 1

"omo..q terlambat" namja berbibir chery itupun kalangkabut karena terlambat k kampus.

"omma kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan sich.."teriak namja berbibir chery sambil sibuk memakai sepatunya, berjalan menuju kearah dapur.

"membangunkanmu serasa membangunkan batu..jangan lupa sarapan dulu joongie" teriak ummanya sambil menuangkan susu digelas bergambar gajah keakungan putera semata wayangnya itu.

Belum sampai selesai dituang,sudah disambar dan dihabiskan hingga tetes cantik itu hanya bisa menggeleng."hati-hati..nanti kau tersedak"

"nwwweee uuummnnnnaaaa" jawab namja berbibir chery itu sambil mengunyah roti bakar isi selai strawbery sarapan kesukaannya.

**jae pov**

ya akulah KIM JAEJOONG…. semua orang bilang kalo aku ini cantik dan tampan. bagaimana tidak,aku yang berkulitkan putih, berbibir chery, berpinggang ramping, dengan mata yg memikat ini adalah namja..jadi tak heran orang disekelilingku sering memanggilku namja cantik.

Meskipun semua berkata demikian namun aku tak keberatan. hidup sebagai putera tunggal pemilik perusahaan mobil ternama dinegaraku ini dengan 25 anak cabang diseluruh dunia membuatku hidup terbiasa dengan bergelimangan harta. Apapun yang aku inginkan pasti segera terpenuhi.

Beberapa hari lagi aku akan berulangtahun yang ke 20. Aku sangat menunggu ulangtahunku ini, apa yang akan dihadiahkan appaku untuk ulangtahunku sekarang, setelah yang sebelumnya menghadiahkan khusus mobil yang didesain sendiri yang cuma hanya ada 1 didunia, dengan memberikan segala macam fasilitas canggih dimobil itu dan membubuhkan namaku sebagai tipe dari mobil tersebut. Aku memang selalu bangga terhadap appaku dan selalu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku ketika mengingat semua yang diberikan kepadaku oleh keluargaku tercinta ini.

Namun pagi ini tiba-tiba….

..

..

..

"JOONGIE…. JANGAN LUPA MENEMUI CALON SUAMIMU DI ACARA ULANG TAHUNMU NANTI" teriak Mrs. Kim yang notabene adalah ummaku sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan "heboh telat" sejenak….

Disekelilingku serasa melambat….

Bagai adegan slow motion difilm-film laga….

Daaaaannnnnnnnnn

JETARRRRR….

Bagaimana? Ini ff pertamaku lho…apakah kalian suka?

mohon komennya ya…masukan sangat membantu untuk menyemangati dan memberikan ide kepada diriku yang masih amatir ini…hehehehe ^^

bagaimana? Tertarikkah dengan cerita ini? Perlukah dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

PART 2

"JOONGIE…. JANGAN LUPA MENEMUI CALON SUAMIMU DI ACARA ULANG TAHUNMU NANTI" teriak ummaku sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan "heboh telat" sejenak….

Disekelilingku serasa melambat….

Bagai adegan slow motion difilm-film laga….

Daaaaannnnnnnnnn

JETARRRRR….

Aku yang semula sudah mau keluar menuju mobil kebanggaanku langsung berhenti dan menoleh kepada ummaku.

"Mwo?"

ummaku hanya tersenyum

"suami? untukku?" dengan masih tak percaya aku menegaskan pertanyaanku lagi sambil menunjuk pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak percaya atas apa yang aku dengar.

"iya, untuk siapa lagi? Masak untuk umma…bisa-bisa direktur Kim memenggalku nanti joongie.." jawab umma sambil terkikik. "Oiya satu lagi joongie, tidak ada kata penolakan, atau semua fasilitasmu, mulai dari mobil mewah, diskon di butik dan departmen store yang kau puja-puja itu akan umma cabut. Nah segera berangkat ke kampus gih…sepertinya kamu tadi terlambat." senyum ummaku mengembang dengan imutnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya.

Aku yang masih terbengong didepan pintu, tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Aku menjadi lupa bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu aku terburu-buru karena telat masuk kuliah Mr. Tae yang terkenal "killer" diseantero kampus.

Aku berjalan menuju mobil kebangganku 'yang cuma ada satu didunia ini' dengan terbengong-bengong. Aku masih belum bisa percaya.

..

..

20 menit kemudian

**Normal POV**

"Hai hyung.." sapa namja bertubuh jangkung yang super duper tampan (kesukaan author..wkwkwkkwkwk)

"Oh kau min…dimana yoochun?" jawab jaejoong sambil membereskan isi tasnya yang berserakan dimobil, mulai dari buku, pensil, bolpoin, majalah fashion, pensil alis, lipgloss, dan tak lupa cermin berbentuk hello kitty berwarna pink.

"kau masih saja membawa semua '_persenjataan_' mu itu hyung?" ledek changmin sambil tertawa.

Changmin kemudian terdiam setelah mendapat 'deathglare' dari jaejoong.

"Dimana yoochun? Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, dimana telingamu sih….aiisshhhh.." jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menjewer telinga changmin.

"awww…awww…awww… ampun hyung." Pinta changmin disertai wajah memelasnya agar terlepas dari tangan yang selalu memberikan 'tanda cinta' pada dirinya, mulai dari jewer, cubit, timpuk, dan berbagai macam 'tanda cinta' yang sejenis.

"Yoochun hyung lagi dikamar mandi, dia hari ini masuk angin, jadi kentut terus…aku sudah tidak tahan menghirup 'parfum' yang keluar dari dirinya, makanya aku suruh 'BAB' di kamar mandi" jelas changmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengibas tangan didepan hidungnya serasa masih menghirup aroma yang sempat membuatnya ingin mabuk beberapa waktu lalu.

Belum sampai jaejoong dan changmin masuk ke ruang kuliah, para yeoja berteriak-teriak histeris memadati koridor kampus. Jaejoong dan changmin berusaha menyusup di kerumunan agar bisa masuk kelas, namun sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia. Mereka tak kuasa melawan arus yeoja yang seabrek, saling teriak, saling dorong, saling lompat.

"Aduh hyung ada apa ini sebenarnya… yeoja-yeoja gila ini, mereka kenapa sich berteriak-teriak dan saling tarik?" gerutu changmin sambil mengusap keringatnya yang deras mengucur di keningnya.

"Apa mereka kesurupan ya?" tanya jaejoong dengan polosnya dan berhasil membuat changmin melongo.

"Mwo?" changmin melotot

..

..

Bagaimana? Seru gak? Lanjut gak?

yang ingin lanjut acungkan jarinya…wkwkwkwkkwk

untuk part selanjutnya aku berencana akan memperpanjang ceritanya, lebih panjang dari part ini…berminatkah untuk dilanjutkan? ^_^

rencananya hari ini mo langsung 2 chap di update..mau?

Comment please..^^


	3. Chapter 3

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

PART 3

"Aduh hyung ada apa ini sebenarnya… yeoja-yeoja gila ini, mereka kenapa sich berteriak-teriak dan saling tarik?" gerutu changmin sambil mengusap keringatnya yang deras mengucur di keningnya.

"Apa mereka kesurupan ya?" tanya jaejoong dengan polosnya dan berhasil membuat changmin melongo.

"Mwo?" changmin melotot

"Ah hyung..ini kan masih pagi…belum saatnya para dedemit muncul." Sahut changmin sambil merangkulkan tangannya dibahu jaejoong.

"Nah, pasti ada kesalahan….salah satu anggota dedemit ada yang lepas." Kata jaejoong sambil tetap berusaha melewati gerombolan para yeoja.

"dimana?" tanya changmin penasaran.

"nah ini, yang merangkulku sekarang" jawab jaejoong sambil memukul tangan changmin yang ada dibahunya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat changmin manyun dan menggerutu.

Begitu mereka berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan para yeoja, terdengarlah salah seorang yeoja yang berteriak.

..

..

..

JUNG YUNHO…JUNG YUNHO…JUNG YUNHO

..

..

"Siapa? Jung Yunho? Makhluk seperti apa Jung Yunho itu?" batin jaejoong

"Yah hyung… kau dengar yang diteriakkan para yeoja ini?" bisik changmin

"Aku tidak tuli changmina…mereka berteriak seperti memakai megaphone" kata jaejoong yang disambut tawa dari changmin. "Kau tau siapa itu Jung Yunho?" tanya jaejoong tiba-tiba

Changmin berfikir, mencoba mengingat. Dia mengerahkan daya otaknya yang super duper cerdas itu.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian

..

..

"Ahaaa…. Aku ingat hyung" kata changmin sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan memandang jaejoong

"siapa?"

"dia adalah artis…. Penyanyi sekaligus dancer yang baru mengadakan tour concertnya di Jepang, Thailand, China, Singapura, Indonesia, dan Amerika. Seingatku 2 hari lalu dia masih konser di amerika." Jelas changmin

"kau sepertinya sangat tahu siapa Jung Yunho itu?" selidik jaejoong

"ah hyung, kau tak punya tv ya dirumah, seluruh infotainment dan media massa dinegeri ini menyiarkannya. Dia dikatakan sebagai artis of the year… sudah hampir 3 tahun ini dia tak terkalahkan hyung…banyak penghargaan disabetnya.. mulai dari best dancer, best singer, best album, dan best-best yang lainnya." Tutur changmin panjang lebar

Mendengar penjelasan changmin yang seolah seperti biang gosip dadakan, mencoba mencerna siapa sebenarnya Jung Yunho ini. Hingga akhirnya dia tak sengaja melihat sesosok Jung Yunho dan…

"Astaga, makhluk apa itu? Tampan sekali" gumam jaejoong. "ommo…apa yang aku pikirkan" pikir jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sampai akhirnya changmin menghentikannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Eh itu dia Jung Yunho. Eh dia berjalan ke arah sini." Tunjuk changmin

"Mwo?" jaejoong kaget dan mendadak jantungnya berdebar-debar.

..

..

..

"benar hyung, dia ke arah sini.." kata changmin

"jangan-jangan kau mengenalnya. Dia sepertinya melambai ke arah sini…" changmin menggoyang-goyang bahu jaejoong karena sedari tadi tidak memberikan respon.

Semakin lama yunho semakin mendekat ke arah jaejoong. Tapi tiba-tiba jaejoong berlari mejauhi kerumunan. Dia merasa ada yang aneh, berdebar-debar sendiri.. berdebar tak karuan… yang kemudian disusul changmin. Sepertinya jaejoong menuju gazebo yang tak jauh dari kerumunan itu. Namun belum sampai di gazebo,…..

"Kim jaejoong…!" teriak namja tampan

Jaejoong tetap mengacuhkannya dan berlari menuju gazebo

"yah hyung, yunho sepertinya memanggilmu." Kata changmin sambil mengikuti langkah jaejoong.

..

..

..

Setelah sampai di gazebo

"apa aku mengenalnya?" gumam jaejoong

"kau mungkin mengenalnya hyung, buktinya dia tadi memanggil namamu" sahut changmin

"tapi kenapa aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali, aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Mendengar namanya saja aku baru kali ini." Jelas jaejoong yang masih terlihat bingung

"kau tau hyung, semua mata para yeoja yang kesurupan tadi memandang ke arah kita." Bisik changmin

"sepertinya fansku akan berkurang." Gumam jaejoong yang langsung membuat changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak..

"sejak kapan kau punya fans yeoja hyung….yang aku tau selama ini para namja yang selalu mengelilingimu dan memberikan surat cinta serta menyatakan cintanya kepadamu dengan berbagai cara yang membuatku serasa ingin " tawa changmin tak bisa berhenti

Komentar changmin mendapatkan toyoran dari jaejoong. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Tanpa disadari keakraban changmin dan jaejoong dilihat oleh seseorang di kejauhan.

..

..

..

Siang hari di kantin

"Gara-gara kerumunan yeoja gila tadi, aku jadi membolos kuliah Mr. Tae. Hadeehhhh… entahlah minggu depan akan dapat hukuman apa lagi" gerutu jaejoong sambil meminum strawberry milkshake-nya.

"Pantas aku cari dimana-mana kalian tadi tidak kunjung tampak di permukaan." Balas yoochun

"yeoja gila itu benar-benar merepotkan. Aku sampai tidak bisa masuk ke kelasku sendiri. Ya kan changmin?" Komentar jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hmmm" angguk changmin sambil memakan capjainya

"kalian benar-benar tidak bisa masuk kelas?" tanya yoochun

"Hmm" komentar changmin masih sibuk menyelesaikan makannya

"kata changmin si Jung Yunho itu memanggil namaku, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku mengenalnya.. aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Aneh kan?" lanjut jaejoong

"hmmm" balas changmin

"yah..tak bisakah kau keluarkan kata lain selain 'hmmm'? kau ini….aissshhhh" jaejoong yang sebal dengan changmin tiba-tiba menjitak kepala changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makanan-makanannya yang memenuhi meja.

"eh, kau tau hyung… si Jung Yunho yang kau maksud itu, sekelas dengan kita. Dihampir semua mata kuliah yang kita ambil sama dengan yang dia ambil." Yoochun menjelaskan, namun penjelasan yoochun membuat jaejoong tersedak.

"uhukk…hukkkkkhhh…uhuukkk…." Muka jaejoong memerah.

"mmkkkaaauuuu mttidaakkkmmm aammpaa-aammpaaa hhyunngmm?" tanya changmin sambil mengunyah makanannya..

"habiskan dulu makananmu…aissshhh kau jorok sekali." Kata jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala changmin

Belum selesai jaejoong mengobati tersedaknya, teriakan para yeoja memenuhi kantin. Ketiga pasang mata yang sedang asyik mengobrol tadi langsung beralih kepada dua sosok namja yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"sepertinya mereka ke arah sini hyung. Mungkin memang kamu megenalnya hyung atau dia yang mengenalmu." Bisik yoochun

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Kapan dia mengenal Jung Yunho, sepertinya tidak asing, tapi siapa dia? Apakah dia benar mengenalnya? Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang jelas semenjak tau bahwa dua sosok namja menuju ke arahnya, hatinya langsung berdebar-debar. Semakin lama semakin berdebar sejalan dengan dua namja yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai kim jaejoong." Sapa Yunho

"omo…dia menyapaku." Batin jaejoong yang malah melamun melihat yunho mendekat dan menyapanya

"hyung" yoochun menyenggol bahu jaejoong dan kemudian barulah dia sadar.

Semburat merah keluar di pipinya, "hai" balas jaejoong sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"boleh kami duduk disini?" pinta yunho

"iii..iiya.. ss..ssilahkan." mendadak jaejong menjadi gugup.

"annyeong, junsu imnida." Junsu memperkenalkan diri.

Mereka berlima asyik bercakap-cakap. Hingga tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam mereka ngobrol tak tau arah..semua tentang yunho menjadi topik obrolan mereka, mulai dari kejadian-kejadian lucu yang pernah terjadi ketika konsernya yunho ataupun tingkah konyol yunho yang tidak diketahui para fans.

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan betah menjadi manajernya. ahahahaha" Komentar changmin setelah mendengar cerita junsu tentang tingkah yunho yang cenderung kekanakan. Jauh berbeda dengan imagenya yang selama ini dimunculkannya dihadapan publik.

Semuanya tertawa, hanya jaejoong yang sedari awal terlihat kurang nyaman, dia merasa gugup. Sesekali tersenyum dan tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan yunho dan itu sukses membuat pipi jaejoong mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Yeoppo" batin Yunho yang sedari awal memperhatikan jaejoong dan segala tingkah jaejoong yang membuatnya semakin gemas. Apalagi saat jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya ketika changmin ataupun yoochun menceritakan tentang dirinya. Itu semua membuat yunho semakin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari jaejoong.

Di rumah jaejoong

**Jaejoong POV**

"Umma…kenapa aku harus dijodohkan segala…aku sudah besar umma, aku akan memilih partner hidupku sendiri." Jelas jaejoong yang berusaha menjelaskan ketidaksetujuannya atas perjodohan yang direncanakan orangtuanya.

"Joongie, percayalah pada umma… umma dan appa tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Umma menjelaskan sambil memilih-milih tempat untuk melakukan pernikahanku.

"tunangan saja dulu umma, jangan langsung menikah… aku tidak yakin kalau akan cocok….aku ingin membuktikan lagi apakah aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan yeoja…ummmaaa" rengek jaejoong

"butuh berapa lama lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tak suka yeoja, joongie…" umma meletakkan katalog yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. "Selama ini, kau selalu menjelaskan bahwa yeoja itu menyebalkan, rewel, manja, merepotkan, dan lain-lain, terkecuali ummamu yang cantik satu ini kan?" senyum centil umma mengembang.

"Umma sangat mengerti anak umma ini, umma juga tahu selama ini kau selalu sulit menahan liurmu dan melotot ketika melihat namja tampan berperut sixpack ada di majalah ataupun ditelevisi" penjelasan umma berhasil membuatku tercengang.

"mwo? Umma mengada-ada.." bantah jaejoong

"aigoooo…" komentar umma sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Joongie, percayalah pada umma, kau akan berterima kasih atas perjodohan ini, umma sangat tau apa yang joongie mau." Umma tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku yang sudah enggan berdebat dengan umma, kemudian mencari remot dan menyalakan tv. Baru saja dinyalakan, langsung disambut dengan berita Jung Yunho yang pindah kuliah. Jaejoong mencoba berpindah chanel namun tetap menemukan berita tentang Jung Yunho, mulai dari berita Jung Yunho yang digilai para yeoja di kampus barunya, pesona Jung Yunho yang tak surut, Jung Yunho yang baru saja menyelesaikan tour concertnya, Jung Yunho yang bla bla bla bla…. Hingga Jung Yunho yang bertubuh sexy idaman para yeoja dan membuat iri para namja.

Mataku langsung melebar melihat betapa sexy-nya Jung Yunho, foto Jung Yunho mulai dari kemeja yang dibuka 3 kancing bagian atas, memakai kaos, hingga topless yang menunjukkan perut sixpacknya terpampang jelas di TV layar datarku. Mataku tak berkedip sama sekali. "omo…kau benar-benar sexy sekali Jung…kenapa aku tak menyadari ketika kau didekatku tadi. Kau ternyata mempunyai tubuh yang superduper waw…" gumamku.

"usap liurmu joongie….aigooo….masihkah perlu bukti yang lain lagi bahwa kau sudah tidak tertarik dengan yeoja?" goda ummaku membuyarkan lamunanku.

'OHH.. GOD…Ketahuan..' batinku, kemudian aku hanya bisa terseyum malu ketika ummaku menggodaku. Pipiku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Aku buru-buru mematikan tv dan langsung menuju ke kamar. Menenangkan hatiku yang sedari tadi dag dig dug tak tahu kenapa alasanya.

Aku langsung membuka bajuku, berencana untuk mandi. Namun terdengar seseorang mengetok kamarku.

"Jaejoongie, 3 hari lagi kau akan bertemu calon suamimu untuk fitting baju pernikahan." Ummaku menyampaikannya sambil menghampiriku.

"mwo?" sekali lagi ummaku membuatku jantungan.

_""_""_

Bagaimana…bagaimana…bagaimana?

Kalo ada typo…tolong dimaklumi ya… ^^

Jika di part 1-3 ini kurang fokus ke yunjae karena masih warming up. hehehe, maka part selanjutnya akan mulai difokuskan ke yunjae… setuju?


	4. Chapter 4

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

**PART 4**

"Jaejoongie, 3 hari lagi kau akan bertemu calon suamimu untuk fitting baju pernikahan." Ummaku menyampaikannya sambil menghampiriku.

"mwo?" sekali lagi ummaku membuatku jantungan.

..

..

..

Umma menghampiriku yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan memelukku, "Joongie, umma dan appa memilihkan yang terbaik untuk joongie, joongie percaya kan?"

"iya umma" aku menganggukan kepalaku

Keesokan harinya

**Yunho POV**

"Junsuya, apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanyaku kepada manajerku yang selalu mengatur jadwalku dengan sangat baik.

"Pemotretan ELLE magazine jam 1 siang nanti, tapi sebelumnya kamu harus ke kampus dulu untuk mengurus Kartu Mahasiswa dan berkas-berkas kepindahanmu. Lalu jam 4 ada wawancara di salah satu stasiun tv, dan jam 8 malam kamu ada undangan mengikuti….." belum sampai junsu selesai menjelaskan tiba-tiba yunho sudah memotongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak adakah kuliah hari ini?" tanyaku

"Wae? Kamu tidak bertemu dengan bidadarimu itu?" goda junsu

Junsu selalu menggodaku, aku langsung tersipu malu. Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan dari manajerku yang satu ini. Selain manajer, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Umurnya lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. Mengenai umurku? Omo? Aku belum mengenalkan dirikah?

Aku Jung Yunho. Putra tunggal dari pengusaha ternama Jung Il Woo. Aku seorang penyanyi, model, aktor film dan mahir dancing. Sudah 4 tahun ini aku mencoba keberuntunganku menjadi artis. Sekarang aku berusia 20 tahun. Pada awalnya aku mendapat tentangan dari appaku, appaku mau aku meneruskan perusahaannya. 40 perusahaan ayahku tersebar di seluruh negara. Beberapa diantaranya bergerak dibidang properti dan juga perhiasan. Salah satu merk perhiasan yang paling aku suka adalah Cartier, ya.. Cartier.. aku selalu memesan khusus perhiasan dari salah satu anak cabang perusahaan appaku itu. Selain desainnya yang sangat istimewa juga untuk mendukung penampilanku di dunia keartisan. Ya, sudah 3 tahun ini kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil, berbagai penghargaan berhasil aku raih, tak perlu aku sebutkan satu per satu karena sampai beratus halamanpun juga belum selesai..ehehehehhe….banyak yang bilang aku berbadan sexy, membuat para namja iri dan digilai para yeoja. Itu memang terbukti kemanapun aku pergi selalu dikelilingi para yeoja yang berteriak histeris memanggil namaku, dan beberapa namja chingu mereka yang menjadi BT setelah melihat tingkah yeoja chingu mereka setelah melihatku.

Aku rasa sudah selesai perkenalanku sebelum aku semakin memberitahukan seberapa menariknya diriku ini…^^

Dannnn…

Ya…..

Dari semua yeoja yang menggilaiku, tidak ada satupun yang membuatku terpana. Hingga sekitar satu tahun yang lalu ummaku membawakan sebuah foto. Foto seseorang yang akan menjadi istriku. Aku langsung tertarik meskipun hanya melihat dari fotonya saja.

-FLASHBACK-

"Yunho, kemarilah…umma ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu." Panggil ummaku ketika aku baru pulang dari lokasi syuting.

Ummaku menunjukkan sebuah foto dan meminta pendapatku. Aku yang bingung ketika tiba-tiba disodori foto itu, langsung bertanya, "siapa umma? cantik sekali, senyumnya membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi damai"

"calon istrimu" kemudian ummaku menjelaskan semuanya. Awal hingga akhirnya umma dan appaku memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengannya. Aku menyetujuinya, karena aku yakin, umma dan appaku tidak akan memilihkan jodoh yang sembarangan kepada anak semata wayangnya ini.

-FLASHBACK END—

Semenjak saat itu, semenjak aku melihat foto itu, aku tidak akan bisa berpaling ke lain hati lagi. Meskipun aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku yakin, aku tidak akan salah menetapkan kesetiaanku padanya. Hingga sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu aku diberi kesempatan melihat wajahnya secara langsung, meskipun dari kejauhan saja.

-FLASHBACK—

"Yunhoya, terima kasih..aku sangat senang, kamu meluangkan waktu disela-sela jadwalmu yang sangat padat untuk menjadi model dari produk kami" Mr Kim menjabat tanganku

"Jangan seperti itu appa, aku sangat senang membantu memasarkan produk terbaru perusahaan appa." Aku balas menjabat tangan Mr. Kim. Orang yang sebentar lagi menjadi appaku, karena aku akan menikahi anaknya. Ya Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Joongie?" tanya Mr. Kim yang jelas langsung membuatku kaget dan deg-degan.

"Aaa..aah.. tt..ttidak appa" aku tak berhasil menutupi gugupku. Lalu Mr. Kim menepuk bahuku, "Tidak perlu segugup ini, dia sebentar lagi menjadi istrimu, ada baiknya kalian berkenalan supaya lebih akrab. Dia ada disana" kata Mr. Kim yang tersenyum setelah melihatku gugup hanya karena mendengar nama putranya. Kemudian Mr. Kim menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan yang memang terlihat jelas dari tempatku berdiri. Aku melihat joongieku bercanda dengan para karyawan. Senyumnya yang menawan, dan gerak tubuhnya yang lucu ketika ia malu, membuatku semakin mengaguminya.

"Joongie, aku yakin kamu yang terbaik untukku" gumamku

-FLASHBACK END—

1 HARI SEBELUM PERTEMUAN

Jaejoong POV

"Hffftttt…." Aku yang sedari tadi menghela nafas dan terlihat tak tenang membuat changmin dan yoochun yang duduk bersamaku di kantin menjadi bingung

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa hyung?" tanya yoochun yang berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku…

"Hfffttt…" lagi-lagi hanya helaan nafas yang panjang yang bisa aku keluarkan dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku dimeja.

"Sepertinya kau tak pernah segalau ini hyung." Respon changmin disela-sela 'aktifitas'-nya. Apalagi kalau bukan makan.

"ceritalah, siapa tau akan berkurang bebanmu itu… kau seperti aku yang disuruh memilih antara spagetti atau ramen." Komentar changmin membuatku tertawa

"ahahahaha, memangnya kau, yang selalu galau tentang makanan apa yang akan kau makan." Namun senyumku memudar ketika mengingat kembali masalahku

"aku…" aku mencoba menjelaskan

"aku…."

"aku akan segera menikah"

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengeluarkan kata itu, dan berhasil pula membuat dua sahabatku ini shock..

"Mwo? Menikah?" kata mereka bersamaan

"dengan siapa hyung, putra keluarga apa?" tanya changmin yang sedari awal sudah menduga bahwa nanti aku akan menikah dengan seorang namja. Kami bertiga tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapapun kami akan menemukan pendamping hidup kami, selama saling mencintai.

"Molla.." jawabku lesu. Aku sendiri juga belum tau wajah calon suamiku itu. Ummaku hanya memberitahukan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan namja yang tidak akan aku sesali. Hanya itu. Tanpa disertai dengan nama dan wajah calon suamiku. Aku tidak mau kalo suamiku nanti tidak sesuai dengan kriteriaku.

"andweeeeee" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku

"bagaimana kalo calon suamimu ternyata perutnya gendut?" goda yoochun

"andweee" aku merengek

"bagaimana kalo calon suamimu berwajah jelek?" sambung changmin

"andweeee" aku tak mau membayangkannya lagi

"bagaimana kalo dia sudah tua?" yoochun menggodaku lagi

"andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" aku semakin berteriak, tidak mau semua itu benar-benar terjadi

Kedua sahabatku itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukannya membantu malah memperkeruh suasana hatiku. "Andwee…umma tidak akan mencarikanku yang demikian. Umma tau seleraku." gumamku

"lalu kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya changmin

"beberapa hari lagi. Tepatnya 3 hari setelah ulang tahun ke 20 tahunku"

"Mwo?" jawab mereka bersamaan

"dan besok aku akan bertemu dengan calonku." Imbuhku

"Mwo?" jawab mereka bersamaan lagi

"Aisshhh sepertinya kalian tidak bisa menghiburku….. kalian malah shock sendiri, melihat tampang kalian yang seperti itu, aku malah berfikir kalianlah yang butuh dihibur sekarang.." gerutuku.

..

..

..

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Yunho POV

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan bidadariku. Apakah dia akan suka denganku? Aku deg-degan sekali. Aku bingung harus memakai baju yang mana. Aku harus terlihat menarik didepannya. Tapi bagaimana? Aisshhhhh… aku sudah menghabiskan hampir 1 jam untuk memilih baju saja. Kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya bajuku sudah usang semua.

"aaaaarrrggghhhhhh….." teriakku frustasi.

Junsu yang semula di ruang tengah menonton tv langsung berlari ke kamarku.

"omo, apa yang…..aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh…" teriak junsu

"what?"

"setidaknya pakai bajumu yunhoyah. Kau tidak akan memamerkan perut sixpackmu itu kepadaku kan? Aku yakin kau tidak memakai apapun dibalik handukmu itu, kau mau membuatku jantungan? Dan omo…apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarmu, kenapa isi lemari kau keluarkan semua… aigooooo" omel junsu tak henti

"yah junsuya, jangan mengomel terus…bantulah aku memilih baju." Kataku meminta bantuan

"baju? Bukankah biasanya kau paling tak suka diatur-atur masalah fashion. Bukankah kau selalu terlihat bagus apapun yang kau pakai? Lagipula, hari ini kau membatalkan semua jadwalmu. Aku kira kau akan istirahat. Memangnya kau akan kemana?" junsu mengomel sambil memilih-milih baju dan aku hanya berdiri mematung disebelah "kingbed"ku menunggu baju yang dipilihkan manajerku untukku.

"Nah..pakailah ini…" saran junsu setelah hampir 10 menit mencarikanku baju yang menurutnya pas

"apa kau yakin, aku memakai ini?" aku kemudian mengambil setelah yang dipilihkan junsu dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"kau sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanyanya

"aku mau bertemu dengan bidadariku." Jawabku dari dalam kamar mandi

"mwo? Sekarang? Pantas saja kau batalkan semua jadwalmu hari ini."

"nah selesai.." kataku kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada junsu dan junsu memberikan 2 jempolnya untuk penampilanku ini.

..

http: albums/y388/maxyunjae/yun_

..

Sekali lagi aku melihat bayanganku dicermin, lalu setelah puas dengan penampilanku akupun bersiap untuk berangkat, "baiklah aku berangkat…"

"jangan bertemu ditempat umum, jangan sampai mengumbar kemesraan didepan publik, ingat kau masih terikat kontrak dengan salah satu rumah produksi ternama yang mengharuskanmu masih singgle. Kalau sampai mereka tau kau akan menikah, bisa gawat yunhoya." Ingat junsu

"Ne, manager" aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tembem manajerku itu.

"YAH YUHOYA…" teriak manajerku, namun aku sudah berlari keluar apartemenku.

..

Jaejoong POV

Sejak semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan pertemuanku hari ini. Aku sulit memejamkan mataku ketika aku mengingat apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. aku membayangkan seperti apa wajah calon suamiku itu, jangan-jangan benar seperti yang dikatakan yoochun dan changmin. Aiiissshhhh….

Tak terasa pagipun sudah menyapa dan aku sama sekali belum tidur. Aku melihat jam yang ada di meja, "sudah pukul 5 pagi." Gumamku. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku dan entah di menit keberapa akupun tertidur.

.

.

3 JAM KEMUDIAN

Normal POV

"Yah, Joongie…kenapa masih tidur juga…." teriak Mrs. Kim sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh jaejoong dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya

..

..

..

"Yah Jonngie" Mrs. Kim mencubit hidungku karena tak mendapatkan respon dari putranya.

"Hoaaahhmmmm…..sebentar lagi umma, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Gumam jaejoong yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

Mrs. Kim yang mendengar alasan putranya langsung tersenyum, "kau pasti deg-degan memikirkan pertemuan hari ini, sampai tidak bisa tidur," goda Mrs. Kim. "Cepatlah bangun, segera mandi, berdandanlah yang rapi sebelum calon suamimu datang, setauku tadi dia sedang perjalanan menuju kesini." Lanjut Mrs. Kim.

"Mwo?" jaejoong langsung bangun mendengar calon suaminya akan datang. "Kenapa umma tidak bilang kalo dia mau kesini sepagi ini." Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Mrs. Kim hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya.

..

..

..

30 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Normal POV

Ting Tung….suara bel rumah jaejoong terdengar, Mrs. Kim sendiri yang membukakan pintu.

"Oh menantuku yang tampan sudah datang, masuklah… joongie masih mandi. Dia sulit sekali dibangunkan." Jelas Mrs. Kim sambil mempersilahkan duduk calon menantunya itu.

"Ah ne umma…tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu" jawab calon menantunya itu.

Mereka berbincang-bincang untuk menunggu jaejoong. Sementara itu disisi lain.

..

..

Jaejoong POV

"Oh God, apa yang harus aku pakai untuk bertemu dengannya?" gumamku sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku untuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk aku kenakan. Aku sibuk memilih baju. Kesan pertama haruslah terlihat sempurna. Seperti apa wajah calon suamiku itu. Apakah benar-benar gendut dan jelek seperti yang pernah dikatakan yoochun dan changmin. Lalu apa yang harus aku kenakan…

"Arrrggghhhh…" teriakku frustasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ummaku masuk ke kamar.

"Jae, calon suamimu sudah menunggu diruang tamu. Aigoo… kau ini lama sekali.. sudah pakai apapun kau terlihat cantik jae…cepatlah… kau tak ingin calon suamimu menunggu lama kan?" umma mulai gemas melihatku yang tak kunjung menentukan pilihan, baju apa yang aku gunakan. Lalu memilihkanku setelan baju dan menyuruhku ke kamar mandi untuk segera ganti. Dan…

..

..

http: albums/y388/maxyunjae/jae_

..

..

"Ommo kau cantik sekali jae." Puji ummaku setelah aku selesai ganti baju. "Kajja, temui calon suamimu dibawah, pasti dia sudah lumutan menunggumu." Goda umma

"Ahh umma, ottoke….!" Aku tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku merasa tiba-tiba tidak siap bertemu dengannya.

"Aisshhh apalagi joongie…. Sudah sana cepatlah temui dia." Umma mendorongku dan sampailah aku di ruang tamu. Aku melihatnya dari belakang, sepertinya dia bukan orang yang gendut dan jelek, karena aku melihat punggungnya yang atletis. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan degupan jantungku semakin cepat, keringatku mengalir deras. Aku tak sanggup menyapanya. Aku hanya berdiri mematung dibelakangnya, aku merasa malu. Hingga akhirnya ummaku yang mengetahui hal itu menepuk pundak calon suamiku, dia menoleh kebelakang dan…..

..

..

..

..

"Kau?" mataku melotot, mulutku menganga…

Dia memberikan senyum mautnya, "Hai joongie…"

..

..

END

..

Ehehehhe

Becanda…tbc kok….^^

Aaahhhh akhirnya… mereka bertemu….kyaaaaaaaaa (heboh sendiri)

Comment please…...^^

fotonya bisa dibuka gak? aku bingung insert foto di sini gimana caranya #garuk-garuk kepala...-' (amatir)

yang tau bisa kasih tau aku cara insert foto..ehehehhehe serius nich...^^

.

bagi yang pengen liat fotonya, kunjungi ffku di sini aja ya: asianfanfics ya...judulnya sama kok..^^

mian untuk errornya..^^


	5. Chapter 5

sebelumnya maaf karena fotonya di part sebelumnya gak bisa ditampilin. gak tau kenapa ketika aku copas linknya bisa tapi begitu di save untuk di upload rubah sendiri jadi kayak gitu lagi.. uda aku coba berulang kali tapi tetep aja..T_T  
bagi yang bisa insert foto, bisa kasih tau aku...please...^^

OK, langsung ke chap aje ye...

..

..

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

PART 5

..

..

Jaejoong POV

"Kau?" mataku melotot, mulutku menganga…

Dia memberikan senyum mautnya, "Hai joongie…"

"Umma jelaskan kepadaku?" aku yang masih terbengong memegang tangan umma mencoba mencari penjelasan sampai aku bisa memahami.

"Dia adalah calon suamimu jae. Bagaimana? Suka kan dengan pilihan umma?" umma mengerlingkan matanya

Aku masih terbengong seakan tak percaya. Jung Yunho. Namja yang selalu menjadi magnet bagi yeoja ini adalah calon suamiku? Namja yang membuatku terbengong hanya karena melihatnya di tv. Namja yang bertubuh sexy itu. Apakah dia calon suamiku. Is he? Oh God… apa yang harus aku lakukan… kenapa tiba-tiba persendianku kaku semua. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku..tiba-tiba mematung.

"Ehm… umma kedalam dulu ya… kalian ngobrol saja dulu. Tapi pukul 1 nanti kalian harus segera fitting baju untuk pernikahan kalian" pesan ummaku dan kemudian dia menuju arah dapur.

Aku mencoba mengontrol diriku. Aku berusaha tersenyum, entah senyumku terlihat kaku atau tidak aku tidak peduli. Aku duduk disebelahnya, dia hanya tersenyum. "Oh God.. kenapa aku duduk disini" batinku. Tapi sudah terlanjur basah, berpindahpun rasanya sudah tak sanggup. Tubuhku sudah kaku semua.

"Hmmm.. jae.." dia memanggilku

"ne?" secara reflek aku langsung menoleh tapi….. 'oh God, kenapa ini dekat sekali… wajahnya tepat didepanku… omo…aku harus bagaimana ini? Heeeelllllllpppppppppp…' teriakku dalam hati

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya

Aku masih terdiam

"Jae.." panggilnya lagi

"Ah…emm… anni…aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku sedikit gugup

"Tapi kau pucat sekali." ucapnya sambil memegang keningku

'omo..omo…omo….tangan..tangan..tangan…kenapa tangan itu di keningku? Sesak…Oh God…sesak sekali…aku sulit bernafas…bantu aku….bantu aku bernafas…umma…appa….everybody hellpp meee….' Batinku semakin menjerit-jerit.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya yunho sekali lagi

Aku hanya mengangguk.

10 menit sudah berlalu.

Hening..

Tak ada suara sama sekali.. akupun tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Mulutku rasanya kram…tak bisa terbuka..dan akupun tak mampu melirik yunho sama sekali. 'bagaimana ini' batinku

Tiba-tiba

"Hmmm.. jae…" yunho memulai pembicaraan

"ne?" ucapku

"Kau tau." Ucapnya semakin mendekatiku

Tubuhku semakin kaku

"hari ini kau cantik sekali Jae" aku mendengarnya berbisik ditelingaku. Aku semakin merinding saja. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi panas sekali. 'Oh God, Please help me' batinku, aku yakin pipiku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"oh..ah…ne.. gg..ggo mmma wwo.." aku mencoba menjawab, namun tak berhasil menutupi kegugupanku.

"tak perlu setegang ini jae" bisiknya sambil memegang tanganku yang sedari tadi mengepal di lututku

"Oh God… serasa hilang nyawaku. Tangannya hangat sekali. Kenapa tubuhku jadi kaku begini" batinku yang merutuki diriku sendiri

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jae? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo… aa.. aku suka." Hanya kata itu yang bisa aku keluarkan dari mulutku. Kenapa ini? Aarrrgggghhh teriakku dalam hatiku

..

..

Yunho POV

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jae? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?" tanyaku semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Aniyo… aa.. aku suka." Dia terlihat sangat gugup, aku tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang menurutku semakin membuatnya lucu. Aku memegang kedua tangannya dengan kedua tanganku, "Jae, lihatlah aku… apa kau tidak suka melihat wajahku? Kenapa dari tadi menunduk terus."

Dia kemudian memandang wajahku, dan ya… aku sukses melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena malu.

"aigoo… calon istriku cantik sekali" kataku sambil memegang pipinya

BLUSH

Kata-kataku semakin membuatnya tersipu. Aku menyukainya…dimataku dia sangat mempesona…sangat… aku bahkan bukan hanya menyukainya…tapi….mencintainya… sangat…

"Jae.." kataku sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku dipipinya. "Aku tau kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi aku yakin kamu adalah yang terbaik untukku. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan ini berdua denganmu. Aku dan kamu. Mulai saat ini kita akan belajar mengenali satu sama lain. Kamu mau kan? Kamu percaya kepadaku kan?"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala..aku senang karena dia ingin bersama denganku..aku memeluknya..dia membenamkan kepalanya dipelukanku..aku mencium puncak kepalanya..dia sepertinya tersipu malu. Aku suka ekspresinya saat malu..dia terlihat manis sekali.

Jaejoong POV

Aku berada dipelukannya. Aku merasa nyaman sekali. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang. Aku percaya kepadanya. Dia ingin kita saling belajar satu sama lain. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Terimakasih umma, appa….

"Ommo…" aku mendengar suara ummaku.. aku langsung melepaskan pelukan yunh…..dengan enggan.

"Maaf, apakah umma mengganggu?" pertanyaan umma hanya aku jawab dengan mempoutkan bibirku. "Aish joongie, mianhe.. umma tidak tau kalau kalian akan akrab secepat ini. Ya sudah dilanjutkan saja, umma hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Ummaku meletakkan minuman dan beberapa kue kering di meja.

"Gomawo umma" yunho berterima kasih sambil tersenyum.. oh God, dia sangat tampan.

"Joongie, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu… aku lama-lama tidak bisa menahannya.." kata yunho sambil menempelkan telunjuknya dibibirku.

"menahan apa?" tanyaku polos

CHU…

Yunho mencium bibirku dengan cepat.

"Ommo… that's my first kiss" batinku dalam hati. Aku hanya bisa berkedip terus menerus, sambil memegang bibirku. Aku mendengar yunho tersenyum..

"Aigooo… kau imut sekali joongie.." kata yunho sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Yun…" aku mencoba mulai berbicara, entah mengapa secara reflek aku melihatnya dengan tatapan mautku, mata doe, kau tahu dengan tatapanku itu, bahkan umma dan appa yang sedang marah sekalipun bisa langsung melunak dan bukan hanya itu mungkin badaipun juga akan berhenti ketika melihatku seperti itu…ehehehhehe

Dia memandangku, membuka kedua tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat.

Aku mendekat kepadanya dan dia memelukku, menyandarkanku pada dada bidangnya. "Hmm?" jawabnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu.." Kataku manja sambil memainkan jemarinya yang berada di perutku.

"hanya menyukai?" tanyanya mengusap kepalaku, "Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sejak awal aku melihat fotomu" jelas yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Mwo? Kau sudah pernah melihat fotoku?" tanyaku kaget sambil berbalik memandangnya.

"1 tahun yang lalu ummaku memperlihatkan fotomu.. dia bilang namja cantik yang berada di foto itu adalah calon istriku. Dan aku langsung setuju. Aku seperti melihat malaikat, cantik sekali" kata-kata yunho benar-benar membuatku melayang.

"aku semakin menyukaimu saat aku melihatmu secara langsung. Kau lebih cantik daripada yang ada pada foto yang diberikan umma kepadaku" imbuhnya sambil mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

"melihatku secara langsung? Saat dikampus kemarin?" tanyaku

"Aniya, aku melihatmu pertama kali sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu." Jelas yunho

"6 bulan yang lalu?" aku memandangnya bingung

"iya, waktu itu aku menjadi model pada mobil baru perusahaan appa Kim. Aku melihatmu dari jauh, tidak mempunyai nyali untuk mendekati malaikat secantik ini." Goda yunho sambil mentoel hidungku

"pantas saja kau mengenaliku tapi aku tidak mengenalimu.." aku mempoutkan bibirku

"hei..sudah ku bilang berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu jae,aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hmmmmffttt..." belum sampai yunho berhenti bicara, aku sudah menciumnya.

"Omo.." ucapku reflek… 'bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu' rutukku

Hening sejenak

"kau nakal sekali jae" yunho mencubit pipiku..

hari ini aku senang sekali..seharian aku bersama calon suamiku..kami melakukan fitting baju..dia sangat tampan sekali..semua pakaian menjadi luar biasa ketika yunho yang memakainya..aku senang bermanja-manjaan dengannya..dia memberikanku perhatian,membuatku merasa nyaman ketika berada didekatnya..

"masuklah.."kata yunho ketika sudah sampai didepan rumah. dia membukakanku pintu mobil. sebelum aku masuk kedalam rumah,aku memeluknya.. melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya.. mencium bibirnya sekilas..aku enggan melepasnya..aku masih memeluknya..

"hei" bisik yunho sambil mengelus punggungku.."sepertinya calon istriku ini belum puas seharian bersamaku"

blush

mendengarnya aku menjadi malu,aku mempoutkan bibirku,"belum berpisah saja aku sudah merindukanmu" kataku manja sambil memainkan kerah jasnya..dia mencium pipiku..

"apa kau ikut pulang ke apartemenku?" goda yunho

"apa boleh?" aku bertanya dengan antusias

"kajja,kita pamit umma" kata yunho sambil menggandeng tanganku dan masuk kedalam rumah..

semua sikap lembutnya membuatku merasa sangat senang. aku benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padanya..

..

..

"umma.."q berteriak begitu sampai didalam rumah

"ne joongie..umma didapur" jawab umma dari arah dapur

"umma apa boleh aku menginap di apartemen yunnie?" tanyaku

"mwo?" ummaku langsung menatapku..memicingkan matanya..aku hanya memasang 'doe eyes' andalanku..lalu ummaq tersenyum, "aigoo..sejak kapan anak umma semanja ini? mana yunho?" tanya umma

"disana.." aku menunjuk ke ruang tamu. ummaku langsung menuju kesana...

"umma" kata yunho setelah melihat ummaku

"yunhoya..kau akan menjaga putraku kan?" tanya ummaku

"ne umma..pasti" jawab yunho dengan pasti

"ingat..jangan melakukannya sebelum menikah" kata umma sambil menunjuk kepadaku dan yunho

BLUSH

"umma" kataku malu-malu

"ne umma,aku akan menjaminnya" kata yunho dengan yakin

setelah mendapatkan ijin dari umma..aku berpamitan pada appa dan membawa beberapa baju ganti. lalu kami menuju apartemen yunho. diperjalanan yunho selalu memegang tanganku. dia memandangku dan tersenyum.. membuatku semakin menyayanginya..dan sampailah ditempat parkir apartemen yunho.

"oh God..paparazi..aissshhh" kata yunho tiba-tiba

"apa tidak apa-apa yunnie?"tanyaku

"kita keluar biasa saja ne.." saran yunho

"tidak ada gandengan tangan? tidak ada peluk?" tanyaku sambil mempoutkan bibirku kesal

"aigoo honey, just for a while…trust me.. aku akan menjelaskannya didalam nanti" kata yunho sambil memegang pipiku dan mencium sekilas bibirku. lalu kami berdua menuju apartemen yunho.

"kau sudah pulang?" aku mendengar suara dari dalam apartemen yunho... aku langsung melihat ke arah yunho.. dia hanya tersenyum.. sepertinya dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku..

"itu junsu.. dia memang sering menginap disini.. ayo.." yunho memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku masuk ke ruang tengah. akupun langsung mendapatkan senyuman hangat dari junsu.

"hai jae.." sapanya

"hai junsu.." aku tersenyum padanya

"honey,aku mandi dulu ne.. kamu sama junsu dulu.." pesan yunho kemudian mencium pipiku

"uhuk ….uhuk…ehem…..aku masih disini" protes junsu yang melihat kemesraan kami..seketika pipiku memerah..

"junsu jangan kau apa-apakan calon istriku ini..awas kau" kata yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah junsu...

"aww.. jung..over protektif kau.." ledek junsu

aku hanya tersenyum melihat yunnieku dan manajernya..

NORMAL POV

yunho kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya.. mengambil handuk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya. jaejoong berbincang dengan junsu..

"kau benar akan menikah dengan yunho?" tanya junsu sambil meminum jus jeruknya

"ne" jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

"memang terlalu cepat,karena aku belum mengenal yunho. tapi kita berdua akan berusaha untuk mengenal satu sama lain" lanjut jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada junsu mengisyaratkan keyakinannya

"kau tidak akan menyesal jae..yunho adalah orang yang baik.. aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat dia melakukan hal yang aneh..dia tidak pernah sombong meskipun kau tau 3 tahun belakangan ini dia bagaikan aset terbesar negeri ini. Dia baik terhadap semua orang, dia bertanggung jawab dan mandiri..meski terkadang seperti anak kecil" puji junsu..

"kau dibayar berapa untuk mengatakan semua itu kepadaku?" canda jae kepada junsu dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama

setelah cukup lama mereka bercanda. jae kemudian memutuskan untuk meletakkan bajunya dikamar yunho. jae masuk kekamar yunho dengan hati-hati.

"Ehm yun.." jae mengetok pintu kamar yunho..tak mendengar balasan, dia hanya memasukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan didalam..namun dia tak menemukan yunho..jae memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar..dia meletakkan bajunya didalam lemari yunho.. dan muncullah yunho dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"honey kau sedang apa?" tanya yunho sambil berjalan ke arah jaejoong

jaejoong yang hanya terbengong melihat tubuh sexy yunho secara LIVE. yunho hanya tersenyum. menangkupkan tangannya di pipi jaejoong.

"apakah aku sesexy itu?" bisik yunho sambil menempelkan hidungnya dihidung jaejoong

BLUSH

"yunnie.." jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya..malu..

"joongie.." yunho mengangkat dagu jaejoong dan kemudian mencium bibirnya..tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah..ciuman kali ini lama dan memabukkan..

"hmmmffttt..ahhh..yunn" desah jaejoong ketika tangan yunho berpindah ke pinggang ramping jaejoong

yunho menggigit bibir bawah jaejoong..jaejoong kemudian membuka bibirnya dan memberikan kesempatan kepada yunho untuk mengeksplor mulut jaejoong..saling tukar saliva dan sukses membuat jaejoong mendesah merasakan kenikmatan..

"aaarrgghhh.. yuuunnhhhhhhhh….." jaejoong merasakan tangan yunho menyusup masuk dan mengusap punggungnya. tangan jaejoong yang semula memegang perut sixpack yunho kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke leher yunho..

ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin mendalam..membuat keduanya terengah kehabisan nafas.

"haahh..aahhh..jae" yunho terengah melepaskan ciumannya.. "kau yang terbaik" puji yunho dan sukses membuat jaejoong malu dan menundukkan kepalanya di dada yunho..

"honey.." bisik yunho namun tak ada jawaban dari jaejoong

"baby" ulang yunho

"hmm..sebentar yun.."jawab jaejoong semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada yunho. yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat calon istrinya yang manja..

"aku suka wangi tubuhmu" imbuh jaejoong

"nyaman yun..aku suka kalau berada dipelukanmu" jaejoong mencium dada yunho karena gemas

"aahhhhh...hmmmm..jae" desah yunho merasakan kenikmatan

jaejoong tetap mengeksplor dada yunho dengan ganasnya..menciptakan kissmark disana sini..

"aaarrgghhhh...honey...hmmmm..aaaaahhhhh..oh God.. jae..aarrgghhhh" yunho semakin merasakan kenikmatan..

"ehmmmmm..mmm..ccckck.." jaejoong semakin memperbanyak kiss mark didada yunho..

"aaarrgghhh..baby..honey.. ..aaarrgghh...aa..aaku ada pp..ppemotrett..ttaan ..ssok" susah payah yunho menjelaskan menahan untuk tidak mendesah..

"ommo" jaejoong tersadar dan langsung berhenti dari 'aktifitasnya'

"mianhe yunnie" imbuh jaejoong kemudian mencium sekilas dada yunho dan barulah tersadar bahwa dia telah meninggalkan banyak kissmark didada calon suaminya ini..

"ottoke yunnie..banyak sekali..dan besok tidak mungkin hilang" jaejoong menunjuk satu persatu kissmark yang dibuatnya dan memasang wajah innocent nya..

yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu jaejoong yang menunjuk semua kissmark yang dibuatnya.. dia memeluk jaejoong.

"yunnie" gumam jaejoong

"hmm.." jawab yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala jaejoong

"mianhe.."

"chonmaneyo baby.." jawab yunho sambil tersenyum

"kau sengaja menandai sebanyak itu untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku ini propertimu?" tanya yunho sambil mentoel imut hidungku

"kau ganas sekali jae" bisik yunho.."kau membuat yunho junior bangun" imbuh yunho sambil menciumi telinga jaejoong

"aarrgghh yunnn..." jaejoong tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika yunho menciumi telinganya..titik sensitifnya.

tapi yunho tak peduli..dia terus menciumi telinga jaejoong..turun keleher jaejoong..menciumi dan memberikan kissmark didekat tanda lahir jaejoong.

"aargghh yunn..aaahhhhh"desah jaejoong ketika yunho menyelipkan tangannya didada jaejoong dan menemukan 'mainan' nya..

semakin lama yunho semakin mengeksplor leher jaejoong..jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kesempatan yunho semakin mengeksplor lehernya

"hmmfftrt... yunnnhh...ehhmmmm..sss.. kkaa..aauu ss.. ggganntti aaarrrgghh..baju yunhh..hhmmmm" ucap jaejoong disela desahannya

"wae baby?" tanya yunho menghentikan 'aktifitasnya'

"kata umma kita tidak boleh melakukannya sebelum menikah." ucap jaejoong polos

yunho yang mendengar penjelasan jaejoong langsung tertawa..jaejoong memukul pelan dada yunho..

"kau lucu sekali jae.." ucap yunho sambil mengusap kepala jaejoong kemudian yunho mengambil kaos dan celana pendek.."kau mau melihatku ganti baju?" tanya yunho menggoda jaejoong.

"anni yunnie" ucap jaejoong malu dan berlari keluar kamar didepan pintu kamar yunho,jaejoong menghela nafas panjang..mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dikamar yunho tadi..dia mengelengkan kepalanya dan memegang dadanya yang sedari tadi berdebar kencang.

"kau kenapa jae?" tanya junsu yang melintas didepannya

"ah tidak" jaejoong tersenyum kaku

"lehermu kenapa? digigit nyamuk?" tanya junsu yang melihat kissmark yang cukup jelas dan besar dileher jaejoong..dia memang sengaja menggoda jaejoong..

jaejoong langsung gugup.."ah itu, anu..." jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal..

"jangan kau menggodanya junsuya." Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku dan mencium pipiku..

Yunho memahai kaos v neck warna putih dan yang jelas memperlihatkan beberapa kissmark yang dibuat oleh jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu. Membuat junsu shock..

"YAAAHHHHH…JUNG YUNHOOOO…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…BESOK KAU ADA SESI PEMOTRETAN.." Teriak Junsu frustasi

..

..

_""_""_

Bagaimana saudara sekalian? Aku merasa gagal membuat adegan ciuman mereka…aku deg-degan sendiri….berasa kayak ngintip yunjae ciuman...ahihihihihi...apalagi nanti kalo mau buat adegan yang lebih dari itu…hwaaaaaaaaaa andweeeeeeeeeeee…amatirnya diriku ini…..T_T

comment ne… butuh dukungan nich…^_^

semoga hari ini ada waktu untuk lanjutin ceritanya...soalnya rencana mo update 2 chap hari ini...^^


	6. Chapter 6

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

**PART 6**

.

.

.

Normal POV

"YAAAHHHHH…JUNG YUNHOOOO…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…BESOK KAU ADA SESI PEMOTRETAN.." Teriak Junsu frustasi

Junsu menjadi panik, "Lepaskan kaosmu…!" perintah junsu

"Ah itu, junsuya…" yunho mencoba menjelaskan..

"Apa? Lepas sekarang juga." Perintah junsu sambil memandang tajam ke arah yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk dan yunho mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah junsu. Yunho membuka kaos yang dikenakannya dan terpampang jelas 'hasil karya' jaejoong.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH….OMOOOOOOO…..KAAAALLLLIIIIIIA AAAAANNNNNNNN….."Teriak junsu semakin histeris

Yunho dan jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Junsu mondar-mandir memberikan ceramah kepada keduanya.

"Kalian ini, bisakah melakukannya ketika besok tidak ada jadwal pemotretan? Yunho… kau…." Junsu menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Yunho."Kau seharusnya memberitahu calon istrimu ini untuk tidak melukiskan rasa cintanya didadamu yang Oh God sangat dipuja semua yeoja dinegeri ini… kau mau memberitahukan kepada semua orang kalau kau mempunyai seorang istri yang agresif?"

BLUSH

Mendengar ceramah junsu, jaejoong menjadi sangat malu. Dia merasa tidak enak, tapi dia tidak berniat meminta maaf karena dia tidak merasa perilakunya salah. Dia hanya membuktikan betapa besar cintanya kepada yunho. Hanya itu. Sementara yunho hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali mengulas senyum.

"Hentikan menggaruk kepalamu, dan berhenti merayuku dengan memberikan senyuman mautmu itu!" marah junsu meledak-ledak. "Apa kau tak sadar, kalau besok itu adalah kontrak pertamamu dengan brand internasional itu? Kau tau tema yang akan kau gunakan untuk pemotretan besok?" tanya junsu masih dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu dan yunho hanya mengangguk.

"SUMMER Yunho…..S-U-M-M-E-R…" Junsu mempertegas tema yang akan digunakan untuk sesi pemotretan besok. "kau tahu apa arti tema itu? Kau akan memakai pakaian terbuka dan jika diperlukan kau akan topless." Junsu memperjelas dan yunho hanya mengangguk sedangkan jaejoong yang mendengar yunho akan topless di pemotretan besok hanya bisa melotot kaget.

"Dan Arrrrggghhhh lihatlah….begitu banyak sekali kissmark di tempat yang menjadi asetmu itu JUNG YUNHO… BANYAK, BESAR, dan DALAM" imbuh junsu dan memberikan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya..

"Aaarrrgghhhhh kalian membuatku stresss…" teriak junsu frustasi

"Junsuya.." yunho mencoba menjelaskan

"APA?" tanya junsu yang masih terlihat emosi

"Hmmm…bagaimana kalau pemotretan diundur saja?" pinta yunho dengan polosnya

"di undur? Sampai kapan? Kau tak lihat…bukti cinta yang dibuat jaejoong disana sangat SEMPURNA" jawab junsu dengan memberikan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. "Aku rasa itu akan hilang 1 minggu lagi. Apa pihak perusahaan mau menunda selama itu?"

"Ah junsuya…Apa tidak bisa di edit?" celetuk jaejoong dengan wajah innocent-nya

Mendengar pertanyaan jaejoong, yunho menahan tawanya.. dia sadar betapa istimewanya calon istrinya itu. Junsu mendengar pertanyaan itu semakin ingin meledak…

"ARRRGGGHHHHH….." teriak junsu sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya kalian pasangan yang SE-RA-SI" kemudian junsu meninggalkan jaejoong dan yunho menuju ke dapur, menenggak air putih dalam 1 botol sekali minum, dia merasa sangat stress.

"Wae Junsuya? Apa benar-benar tidak bisa di edit?" jaejoong masih bertanya dengan polosnya dan mendapatkan deathglare dari junsu

"Wae Yunnie, apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" tanya jaejoong

"Anni…" jawab yunho menahan tawa sambil memeluk jaejoong. Dia tahu betapa manajernya itu tidak tahan dengan kepolosan jaejoong.

Dari kejauhan junsu melihat yunjae berpelukan, dia langsung berlari secepat kilat menghampiri pasangan yang sedang lovey doovey itu.

"yah..lepaskan…jangan berpelukan seperti itu." Larang junsu

"Wae?" tanya yunho

"WAE? Masih bertanya WAE?" junsu mulai marah lagi.. serasa ingin menenggak satu galon air sekaligus untuk membuat hatinya dingin.

"Wae junsuya?" tanya jaejoong membantu yunho

"Aku tidak ingin melihat aset berharga Jung Yunho menjadi bertambah penuh sesak dengan 'tanda cinta'mu jae.." jelas Junsu.

BLUSH

Mendengar penjelasan junsu, pipi jaejoong memerah.

"Kau nanti tidur denganku saja jae!" perintah junsu

"Mwo? Andweee…!" tolak yunho

"Junsuya…" jaejoong memelas

"kalau begitu aku akan tidur di tengah kalian." Jawab junsu santai

"Junsuya…" ucap yunho dan jaejoong memelas…bersamaan

Melihat yunho dan jaejoong, junsu menjadi tidak tega. "aigooo…baiklah…tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menambah satupun tanda cintamu jae!" ancam junsu

"Ndee.." jaejoong mengangguk..

"Sebentar!" tiba-tiba junsu mengehentikan langkah yunho dan jaejoong yang akan memasuki kamar.

"sebagai jaga-jaga aku akan menghitungnya agar aku tau kalau besok tidak akan bertambah satupun." Jelas junsu

"menghitung apa?" tanya yunho bingung

"tanda cinta" jelas junsu sambil menunjuk kissmark yang ada hampir diseluruh dada dan perut yunho.

"Mwo..!" jaejoong dan yunho menjawab secara bersamaan

"Aigooo junsuya…aku janji tidak akan menambah satupun." Kata jaejoong

"Annii..aku tidak percaya…kemarilah Jung.." panggil junsu

Yunho berjalan gontai menuju junsu. Junsupun mulai menghitung.

" satu…dua…tiga….empat..lima.." beberapa menit kemudian. "tigapuluh….tigapuluh satu…tigapuluh dua... omo…..TIGAPULUH TIGA?" junsu mendelik kaget

"Aigooo" junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"Awas aku tidak mau ada yang ke-34!" ancam junsu kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar yang biasa dia gunakan ketika menginap di apartement yunho

Jaejoong dan yunho berjalan menuju kekamar. Belum sampai 5 menit mereka merebahkan diri di "kingbed" yunho, mereka sudah terlelap, karena aktifitas yang dijalankan hari ini, belum lagi insiden yang membuat junsu sampai naik darah. Mereka tidur dengan saling memeluk.

..

..

..

KEESOKAN HARINYA

YUNHO POV

Aku terbangun dipagi hari. Tanganku memeluk seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai tertidur dipelukanku. Aku memandang wajahnya, matanya yang menawan, bibirnya yang memabukkan, pipinya yang menggemaskan, aku memperhatikan segala detail diwajahnya. Aku memegang bibirnya yang kemarin membuat junsu naik darah. Aku tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat seberapa marahnya manajerku itu. Selama 4 tahun menjadi manajerku, aku tidak pernah melihat junsu semarah kemarin. Benar-benar lucu ketika mengingatnya.

Aku memegang alis orang yang aku cintai ini.. mengikuti garis alisnya, lalu turun kehidung, dan kebibir. Kemudian dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu. Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya.

Aku berharap dia akan menjadi pendampingku selamanya.

Aku berharap dia akan selalu bersamaku selamanya

Aku berharap dia akan terus mencintaiku selamanya

Aku berharap dia akan menjadi orang yang selalu mendukungku selamanya

GOD

Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya

Aku ingin melindunginya selamanya

Aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya selamanya

Aku ingin memberikan segalanya yang aku punya untuk membahagiakannya

Aku ingin mengobati lukanya ketika ia terluka

Aku benar-benar mencintainya

Aku tak ingin berpisah darinya

Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Aku sangat bahagia memilikinya. aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha agar air mataku tak mengalir deras. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah panggilan.

"Yunnie…" suara malaikatku

"wae?" dia mengusap air mataku

Aku membuka mataku, melihat wajah cantiknya.. aku memeluknya dengan erat.. aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Wae yunnie?" dia sepertinya kebingungan

"Saranghae.." bisikku kepadanya

"Nado Yun.." gumamnya dipelukanku

Tiba-tiba…..

"YUNHOOOO….JAEJOOONG…" teriak manajerku merusak suasana

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan enggan. "Wae junsuya?" tanyaku dengan malas

"Cepat mandi… 2 jam lagi kita akan ke tempat pemotretan!" perintah junsu

"Ne…" aku beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"eits.. tunggu.." junsu menghentikan langkahku… "Kesini..!" panggilnya.

Aku kemudian mendekat.

Junsu memulai 'aksinya'…

"tiga puluh tiga….tepat…bagus.." ucapnya kemudian tersenyum setelah menghitung 'tanda cinta' yang membuatnya pusing kemarin.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menambahnya junsuya." Jaejoong bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Kata junsu kemudian ketika junsu akan meninggalkan kamar yunho tiba-tiba ia melihat jaejoong dan yunho akan masuk kamar mandi…

"eeeiiitsss…. No…no..no…" ucap junsu sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Wae?" tanya yunho dan jaejoong bingung

"jaejoong… ayo…keluar….jangan mandi bareng…" kata junsu sambil berkacak pinggang

Aku dan jaejoong masih terpaku di tempat.

"Kau Jung, segera masuk kamar mandi…" perintah junsu.

Aku langsung menurutinya karena tidak mau membuat managerku darah tinggi. Karena dari kemarin aku telah membuatnya uring-uringan terus.

"Dan kau Kim…mandi di kamar mandi tamu." Lanjut junsu setelah aku menutup pintu kamar mandi

"Ne…." ucap jaejoong yang terdengar lesu.

aku tersenyum sendiri di dalam kamar mandi. Entah kenapa makin hari manajerku itu semakin cerewet…apa aku yang semakin nakal?

..

..

NORMAL POV

Setelah itu yunho dan jaejoong mandi. Junsu sudah menunggu keduanya di ruang makan. Mereka kemudian sarapan bersama. 1 jam lagi mereka harus sudah berada ditempat pemotretan. Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk perjalanan mereka. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum berangkat.

"Hmm yunho… apa jae sudah tau kalau kalian tidak boleh terlihat media kalau menjalin hubungan?" tanya junsu setelah selesai mengepack barang-barang yang dibutuhkan dalam pemotretan nanti.

"Huh?" tanya jaejoong kaget..

.

.

.

_""_""_

Ffuuuiiiihhhh…akhirnya… sejauh ini bagaimana ceritaku? Aku kok gemes sendiri sama karakter junsu di sini..ehehehhehe

'

'

untuk hari ini sampai sini dulu ye...lagi banyak tugas nich...besok kalo memungkinkan akan aku upload 2 chap lagi...^^

'

'

kritik ataupun saran, suka atau gak suka tolong kasih tau ya...aku gak akan marah kok...ehehehehe ^_^

leave a comment please...^^


	7. Chapter 7

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

**PART 7**

.

.

Normal POV

"Hmm yunho… apa jae sudah tau kalau kalian tidak boleh terlihat media kalau menjalin hubungan?" tanya junsu setelah selesai mengepack barang-barang yang dibutuhkan dalam pemotretan nanti.

"Huh?" tanya jaejoong kaget..

"Umma tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Yunho kepada jaejoong yang terlihat kaget

"Umma hanya memberitahuku untuk segera menikah denganmu." Jawab jaejoong yang nampak bingung

"Baby…" yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan memeluknya, mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Yunnie..benarkah?"

"Jae, honey… aku sedang terlibat kontrak dengan sebuah perusahaan yang mengharuskanku untuk tetap tetap single di depan media" Jelas yunho

"lalu kita tidak akan menikah?" tanya jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Hsssttt baby, jangan menangis… kita akan menikah.. tetap akan menikah sesuai dengan rencana.. hanya saja jangan sampai publik mengetahuinya." Jelas yunho sambil menangkupkan tangannya di pipi jaejoong.

"sampai kapan?"

"sekitar 1 tahun."

"Mwo?" tanya jaejoong kaget

"Baby, kita tetap bisa tinggal dalam satu apartemen setelah menikah nanti, aku milikmu seutuhnya joongie. Hanya saja ketika kita diluar, kita bersikap layaknya teman biasa. Ini tidak akan lama honey.. just one year… I promise." Yunho kemudian memeluk jaejoong yang hendak menangis.

"kenapa kau menerima kontrak itu kalau kau tau kau akan menikah denganku?" jaejoong memukul pelan dada yunho

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan jaejoong, "joongie, aku menandatangani kontrak beberapa bulan sebelum umma memberitahuku tentang pernikahan kita. sebelum aku bertemu denganmu,aku yakin kalau tidak akan jatuh cinta selama waktu yang ada pada kontrak. aku belum pernah bertemu orang yang bisa membuatku semuanya berubah setelah umma memberitahukan tentangmu kepadaku..Aku mencintaimu.. sangat… makanya aku ingin segera menikahimu, aku juga sudah menjelaskannya kepada umma Kim, dan beliau tidak keberatan. Beliau tetap ingin kau menikah denganku honey dan akupun demikian. Aku tidak ingin bidadariku ini akan hilang direbut dengan yang lain."

"Aisshhh kau pintar sekali menggombal.." jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar penjelasan yunho

"dan masalah besar muncul kemarin." Tiba-tiba junsu memotong pembicaraan jaejoong dan yunho

"Junsuya…" kata jaejoong menyesal

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan dengan 33 gigitan NYAMUK di dada kekasihmu itu?" tanya junsu

Jaejoong dan yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Aigoo…" komentar junsu sambil menggelengkan kepala, melihat dua insan sedang loovey doovey itu.

"Kau mau kan joongie?" tanya yunho

"Just one year yunnie.. aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.. aku tidak mau semua orang memegangmu dan menggodamu didepan mataku seakan kau masih belum ada yang punya. Kau milikku yun…" Jelas jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aww… so posessive, but I love it.." jawab yunho kemudian mencium sekilas bibir jaejoong

"Aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan para model ataupun artis yeoja. Aku akan memaklumi jika itu urusan bisnis." Jaejoong berbicara dengan lirih tapi yunho masih mendengarnya.

"Ne baby, I know that…aku sangat mencintaimu baby, hidupku sudah sempurna dengan memilikimu. Aku tidak ingin yang lain. Dan aku harus berjuang selama satu tahun kedepan untuk tidak menyerang istriku ini didepan umum." Goda yunho

"hanya satu tahun… aku akan membiarkan semua orang tau bahwa kau single, but…." Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya

"but…?" yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya

"already taken…" jaejoong tersenyum

"by who?" yunho menggoda jaejoong

"aissh yunnie…." Jaejoong tersipu malu

"by who, baby?" yunho masih menggoda jaejoong, meski dia tahu jawabannya tapi yunho tetap ingin mendengarnya langsung dari jaejoong

"by me.." seketika setelah mengatakan itu, pipi jaejoong memerah.

Yunho mendengar kalimat itu langsung tersenyum, memeluk jaejoong dan menciumnya. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam, tangan jaejoong berada di leher yunho, sedangkan tangan yunho mengusapnya lembut punggung jaejoong. Membuat junsu melotot karena tidak dianggap masih ada. Jaejoong tersadar bahwa masih ada junsu yang duduk di sofa yang berlawanan dengan yang didudukinya.

"Ehhmmmm…hhmmfffttt…yyuuunnnhhhh…mmmmmfff…aaa..aad d..aaahhhhh…jjj..junnnn..sss..ssuuuu" kata jaejoong susah payah

Yunho yang baru tersadar segera melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung melihat ke arah junsu dengan salah tingkah.

"baguslah kalian masih ingat kalau aku ada disini?" sindir junsu sambil memasang wajah BT

Pertanyaan junsu hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh yunho dan jaejoong.

"sebaiknya aku harus memasang alarm" gumam junsu

"alarm?" tanya yunho

"Ya, alarm untuk mengingatkanku kalau kalian akan bertindak asusila. Jadi aku bisa menghindar secepatnya." Gerutu junsu.

"Ahahahahahhahaha…" yunho dan jaejoong sontak tertawa

"Kau benar-benar harus berjuang untuk mengontrolnya Jung. Kau ingin aku segera botak dan masuk rumah sakit karena darah tinggi?" Komentar junsu

"ahahahhaha….Siap BOS!" jawab yunho sambil tertawa renyah

"Kajja..kau ada pemotretan 35 menit lagi.. aku tidak mau kita terlambat di pemotretan yang pertama ini." Ajak junsu yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Honey, kau pakai mobil junsu dulu ne? nanti setelah selesai pemotretan, aku akan kerumahmu.. kita kekampus bersama saja.. aku tidak mau istriku ini berangkat ke kamus sendirian dan di goda namja lain." jelas yunho kemudian memberikan kunci kepada jaejoong

"tapi yun, katamu kita….." belum sempat jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yunho sudah mencium istrinya dan berbisik, "ada junsu, tidak apa-apa..kita akan bersikap layaknya teman akrab ketika di publik.. bersabarlah honey, just one year… I promise."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dipelukan yunho, dia tersenyum.. meskipun dia harus bersabar selama 1 tahun, tapi setidaknya dia tahu bahwa yunho sangat mencintainya. Kemudian mereka bertiga menuju ke tempat parkir. Junsu dan yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju lokasi pemotretan sedangkan jaejoong menuju kerumahnya.

..

..

..

SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH

Normal POV

"Umma…" tiba-tiba jaejoong memeluk ummanya dari belakang yang sedang memasak

"Wae, joongie?"

"Kenapa umma tidak bilang kalau aku harus menyembunyikan pernikahanku dengan yunnie selama setahun kedepan?" jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

Mendengar pertanyaan jaejoong, Mrs. Kim membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jaejoong.

"Yunho memberitahumu?" tanya Mrs. Kim dan jaejoong hanya mengangguk

"Aku berencana memberitahumu hari ini joongie karena kemarin kau menginap ditempat yunho.. umma juga tidak menyangka bahwa kalian akan akrab secepat ini, hanya dengan sekali bertemu kalian sudah lengket kayak perangko." Goda Mrs. Kim

Jaejoong hanya tersipu malu, dia hendak pergi ke kamarnya namun Mrs. Kim melihat kissmark di leher jaejoong. Maklum kissmark itu sangatlah jelas dan terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya jaejoong selain itu ukurannya juga lumayan besar. Jadi semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu bahwa si empunya tanda telah melewati malam yang 'menyenangkan'.

"Jae…" panggilan Mrs. Kim menghentikan jaejoong. Kemudian Mrs. Kim menghampiri jaejoong dan memegang kissmark itu. Jaejoong yang teringat tiba-tiba melotot, sedangkan Mrs. Kim yang mengetahui kekagetan putranya hanya bisa tersenyum menggoda.

"Kamu senang?" goda Mrs. Kim

"Aahhh…ummmmaaaa…." ucap jaejoong malu

"apa karena ini, yunho memberitahumu tentang kontrak itu? Apa umma ketinggalan berita yang menyenangkan?" Mrs. Kim masih menggoda putranya

"Emm.." jaejoong menjawabnya dibarengi dengan anggukan, "manajernya marah." Kata jaejoong singkat.

Mrs Kim menaikkan alisnya, dia bingung kenapa manajer yunho marah. Bukankah manajer yunho tau kalau jae adalah calosn istri yunho, dan kenapa harus marah?. Jaejoong seakan tahu pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran ummanya.

"manajernya marah karena aku meninggalkan 33 bekas gigitan di dada dan perut yunnie kemarin, padahal hari ini yunnie ada pemotretan dengan tema summer." Jelas jaejoong dengan sedikit malu-malu

"Omo?" Mrs kaget mendengar penjelasan putranya dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"wajar joongie kalau manajernya marah, kau merusak aset berharga yunho. Kau seharusnya bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri jae… apa pesona yunho sebegitu besar hingga kau tak sanggup menolaknya? Apa masih perlu tunangan dulu seperti katamu waktu itu?" goda Mrs. Kim

"Umma…" jaejoong semakin tersipu, semburat merah dipipinya semakin kuat

"Kau tidak melakukan 'itu' kan? Kau ingat pesan umma kan?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil memicingkan matanya menatap jaejoong untuk mencari jawaban

"Umma berhenti menggodaku… dan kami tidak melakukan sejauh itu.." jaejoong yang semakin malu tak mampu menatap ummanya, dia berlari ke kamar dan Mrs. Kim tersenyum. Dia senang putranya menyetujui perjodohan ini. Mrs. Kim yakin bahwa yunho, putra dari sahabatnya itu akan selalu menjaga dan akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk putra semata wayangnya ini.

.

.

**Di Tempat Pemotretan**

.

"Aiissshhh..bagaimana ini?" gumam junsu sambil mondar mandir didepan pintu sedangkan yunho duduk di sofa membaca majalah.

"Kau kenapa junsuya?" tanya yunho dengan santai

"Menurutmu?" tanya junsu balik, sebenarnya ia daritadi menahan emosi untuk tidak melahap yunho mentah-mentah.

"Kau masih memikirkan alasannya? Ok, biarkan aku ikut membantumu mengatasi masalah ini." kata yunho dengan yakin

"Kau punya solusinya?" tanya junsu mulai mengembangkan senyumnya

"Serahkan padaku Junsuya.." jawab yunho semakin yakin

"Jangan kau rusak reputasimu Jung. Ingat itu. Kau tidak boleh mengakui ulah joongiemu itu." Pesan junsu

"Ne…arasso.." yunho memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah perancang busana yang bekerjasama dengan yunho untuk kontrak kali ini. Sebentar lagi yunho akan mencoba berbagai macam model baju yang telah dirancang. Junsu kemudian duduk di sofa, ia melihat yunho berjalan bersama dengan perancang busana ke arah tempat make up. Tidak ada dinding pemisah antara ruang tunggu junsu dengan ruang make up jaraknyapun juga tidak terlalu jauh jadi junsu masih bisa melihat aktifitas yunho. junsu hanya berharap tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai rencana" junsu berdoa didalam hati

.

.

YUNHO POV

.

.

'Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku katakan agar aku bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat' batin yunho

"Kau ada masalah Yunho?" tanya Mr. Lee, perancang busana yang bekerjasama denganku kali ini.

"Ah…" aku hanya bisa tersenyum

"Bicarakan saja yunhoya, siapa tahu kami bisa sedikit membantu." Kata Mr. Lee

"mmmm… begini, aku ada sedikit masalah dengan… mmmm… tubuhku" kataku dengan hati-hati

"Kau cedera?" tanya Mr. Lee kaget

"bisa dibilang seperti itu,ah… tapi tidak separah itu."aku bingung apa yang akan aku jelaskan

Mr. Lee hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Aku mengerti dia bahwa ia meminta penjelasan dari ucapanku barusan.

"mmm… bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"bisakah ngobrol sambil aku menata rambutmu yun?" tanya Ga in, hair stylist yang sudah berulang kali bekerjasama denganku.

"Ah ne…." jawabku kemudian aku duduk didepan cermin.

Ga in mulai menyisir rambutku, dengan cekatan ia mulai menata rambutku menyesuaikan dengan baju yang akan aku kenakan. Mr. Lee memilih baju yang aku kenakan terlebih dahulu sedangkan Eun So mulai memoles wajahku, menyesuaikan tema kali ini.

"Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku.." ucapku kemudian, ketiga orang tersebut langsung menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing sejenak.

"Kemarin aku ada sedikit masalah, disini.." aku menurunkan sedikit kerah bajuku dan menunjuk kissmark di bahu.

Dan benar saja, ketiga orang tersebut terlihat sedikit shock.

"mmm…yunhoya…bukankah kau tak punya pacar?" tanya Ga in penasaran.

Aku diam sejenak, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"yah… begitulah…ini adalah tragedi. Kalian tau, kemarin manajerku mabuk berat." Aku mulai mencari-cari alasan

Perkataanku tersebut membuat ketiga orang tadi langsung melihat junsu secara bersamaan. Aku melihat dari cermin, junsu juga melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku tahu dia tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan, mungkin dia bertanya mengapa ketiga orang ini menatapnya secara bersamaan. Kalau dia tahu aku sedang menjadikannya kambing hitam dalam masalah ini, aku pasti akan dibunuhnya…ahihihihihi…mianhe junsuya….

"Omo…junsu yang melakukannya?" tanya Mr. Lee dengan wajah tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Aku tak menyangka dia melakukan ini padamu, yunhoya.." respon Eun So sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi aku mohon kalian tidak memarahi junsu, dia tidak tau kalau telah melakukan ini semalam. Dia mabuk berat dan menangis serta merengek didepanku. Aku tidak tega untuk menyakiti hatinya. Kalian tau, dia sudah jomblo beberapa tahun. Mungkin dia sangat kesepian. Dia manajer yang baik tapi dia juga sedikit sensitif apalagi kalau menyangkut masalah asmara." Aku semakin berbohong. 'hadehhhh…yunhoya…mulutmu harimaumu..' batinku.

Mereka bertiga kembali melihat ke arah junsu. junsu hanya tersenyum. Mungkin dia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah ketiga orang yang berada didekatku ini. Dan entah mengapa senyumnya saat itu terlihat aneh dan dia tersenyum disaat yang tidak tepat. Membuat ketiga orang yang ada didekatku semakin mempercayai perkataanku.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit ngeri jika junsu tau akan hal ini tapi juga mati-matian menahan tawa. Entah dari mana ide konyol ini, tak bisa aku bayangkan jika junsu benar-benar manajer yang kesepian seperti yang aku katakan.

"Apakah dia sudah separah itu yunhoya?" bisik Ga in

Aku hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku menahan mati-matian untuk tidak tertwa terbahak-bahak. Apakah _acting_ku sudah sangat meyakinkan, hingga ketiga orang ini percaya begitu saja?

"Apakah Cuma ini?" tanya Eun So.

Aku kemudian membuka beberapa kancing kemejaku dan terpampanglah 33 hasil karya jaejoongie. Ketiga orang tadi langsung melotot kaget.

"Omo…" ucap mereka bersamaan dan kemudian menatap junsu secara bersamaan pula.

Junsu kembali tersenyum.

'Oh Junsuya, senyummu hari ini benar-benar bukan disaat yang tepat' batinku

"ini benar-benar tanda yang sempurna yunhoya…" Ucap Mr. Lee

Aku hanya tersenyum, 'jelas ini tanda yang sempurna, ini adalah wujud cinta jaejoongiku' ucapku dengan bangga dalam hati.

"aku rasa dia memang benar-benar kesepian… kau seharusnya mencarikannya pasangan. Agar tidak terjadi hal-hal seperti ini." lanjut Mr. Lee sambil mengamati 33 'tanda' ditubuhku.

Mr. Lee masih mengamati 'tanda' di tubuhku ini, "Eun So, bisakah kau berikan polesan di bagian ini untuk menyamarkan tandanya. Gunakan lotion khusus yang digunakan untuk menghilang luka." Saran Mr. Lee

Eun So dan Ga in memperhatikan tanda di tubuhku, mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian Eun So pergi mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Sedangkan Ga in melanjutkan aktifitasnya, menata rambutku.

"Kau seharusnya menolaknya yunhoya, kau jangan terlalu baik. Publik akan salah paham jika mengetahui hal ini." Kata Ga in

"Itu akan menyakiti perasaannya, aku hanya tidak bisa membuatnya begitu tersiksa dan publik pasti tidak akan tahu, aku percaya pada kalian" ucapku yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ga in.

Aku semakin berjuang keras untuk menahan tawa. Bagaimana bisa mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Aku sudah berbohong terlalu banyak. Oh God…ampuni dosaku….Junsuya..Mianhe…jongmal mianheyo junsuya…

Tim bekerja dengan maksimal, sehingga pemotretanpun berjalan dengan lancar. ini salah satu foto yang berhasil dibuat hari ini. bagaimana menurut kalian?

.

httpi1272%photobucket%com/albums/y388/maxyunjae/yu now_zps8a2cd05a%jpg (tanda % diganti . ya trus depan sendiri setelah http dikasih titik dua trus double slash, trus juga setelah yu sebelum now spasi dihilangkan)

.

Setelah sesi pemotretan selesai, junsu menghampiri kami berempat.

Mr. Lee, Ga in, dan Eun So tersenyum ke arah junsu.

"Junsuya, kau pasti sangat bekerja keras ne…jangan lupa memikirkan kesenangan pribadi junsuya…sesekali berliburlah dan raih hati yeoja-yeoja di luar sana. Itu akan menyenangkan.." goda Mr. Lee

Junsu tersenyum, "Aku belum berminat Mr. Lee"

"Atau dengan namja juga tidak apa-apa junsuya… sekarang ini, baik yeoja maupun namja tidak ada masalah asalkan saling suka." Mr. Lee semakin memberikan petuahnya.

"Ne?" Junsu semakin bingung

"Iya, junsuya… sesekali kau butuh refreshing." Imbuh Ga In

"Atau kau butuh kami mencomblangkanmu?" tanya Eun So

"Mwo? Ah kalian ini, tidak perlu repot-repot, aku masih nyaman dengan hidup seperti ini. sendiri lebih baik untukku sekarang ini. karir yunho sedang baik, jadi aku tidak mau fokusku bercabang. Aku takut akan mengganggu. Mempunyai teman seperti yunho sudah lebih dari cukup." jelas junsu sambil tersenyum malu.

Mr. Lee, Ga In, dan Eun So saling memandang seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu kemudian tersenyum, entah mengapa sikap dan perkataan junsu hari ini serba tidak tepat. Kenapa harus menambahkan kalimat terakhir, membuat tiga orang ini semakin curiga. Sedangkan junsu terlihat sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Dan aku masih asyik dengan strawberry shake yang dibaru saja diberikan oleh salah satu kru.

"Aku pergi dulu ya… " pamit Mr. Lee. "Eh Junsuya, kalau kau berubah pikiran dan ingin segera memiliki partner, beritahu aku ya…aku pasti akan membantumu." Lanjut Mr. Lee dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah…eehh… neee Mr. Lee.. gomawo" jawab junsu tambah bingung

"Junsuya, jangan menahan diri terlalu keras. Aku rasa wajar jika manajer mempunyai pacar dan aku yakin yunho akan menyetujuinya. ya kan yunho?" Ga In melempar pertanyaan kepadaku

"Uhuk…. Uhuk… aahhh… ne… aku tidak akan melarang." Aku hampir saja tersedak karena kaget.

"Ah… aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa.." ucap junsu sambil tertawa dan kemudian memandang ke arahku sepertinya dia mulai curiga

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Yunhoya..Junsuya…" kata Eun So kemudian Eun So dan Ga In pergi.

'haduh bagaimana ini? apa junsu sudah curiga?' batinku

Junsu memandangku, aku mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Eh Junsuya, kau mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir hari ini." ucapku dengan mengembangkan senyum mautku

"Tumben. Biasanya aku harus merajuk dulu baru kau mau mentraktirku. Ini terlihat aneh.. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya junsu curiga

"Ah… itu…anu…mmm… aku ingin merayakan kesuksesan pemotretan hari ini. hanya itu saja…tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan sungguh." Ucapku mulai gugup takut ketahuan

Junsu memicingkan matanya, menatapku beberapa saat. Aku mengedip-kedipkan mataku. Aku benar-benar takut ketahuan. Junsu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Melihatku dari kanan dan kiri dengan tetap memicingkan matanya. Jantungku dag dig dug serasa ingin copot. 'Apakah aku akan ketahuan sekarang? Mati aku…tenang yunho…tenang…gunakan kemampuan acting terbaikmu' batinku.

"mmmm…OK… aku percaya…" kata junsu akhirnya kemudian dia mengembangkan senyumnya.

'fuiiihhhhh…syukurlah…legaaaaaaaaaa…..' ucapku dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas serasa beban 1 ton lepas dari pundakku.

Begitu tahu aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, junsu langsung melihatku kembali. Aku spontan menahan nafas, wajahku kembali menegang. "W..ww…waaeeE?" tanyaku gugup

"Apa jadwalmu terlalu padat yunhoya sampai kau menghela nafas seperti itu?" tanya junsu

'ahhh…aku kira kenapa' batinku.. aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali bernafas dengan normal

"Apa aku harus mengundur beberapa jadwal?" tanya junsu

"ahhh… eehhh… tidak perlu junsuya…semakin di undur semakin tidak selesai." Ucapku

'Oh..junsuya….kau manajer terbaikku…mianhe junsuya…' batinku dan kemudian aku memeluk junsu dengan tiba-tiba

"Yah Jung…jae bisa memenggalku. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya junsu kaget dengan tingkahku

"Gomawo junsuya.." ucapku dan masih memeluknya

"Ne… aku kan manajermu yunhoya, aku harus berusaha memahamimu. Aku tak mau artisku stress. Kalau kau stress, aku juga tak akan mendapatkan uang…ahahahahahha" ucap junsu sambil menepuk punggungku

"Mianhe, sudah merepotkanmu." Ucapku 'mianhe untuk kebohonganku hari ini junsuya' kalimat selanjutnya yang hanya aku katakan dalam hati, tak tau dampaknya kalau kalimat itu aku ucapkan langsung di depan junsu.

"Ne…" ucap junsu masih sambil menepuk punggungku

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau traktir jae, yoochun, dan changmin juga? Kita makan di kantin kampus saja!" usul junsu dengan antusias

"Ok…"

"Nah… Let's go Jung…!" ucap junsu kemudian kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir

YUNHO POV END

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Pada siang harinya, sebelum menuju ke kampus, yunho dan junsu segera menuju kerumah jaejoong. seperti yang dijanjikan yunho tadi pagi, bahwa mereka bertiga akan berangkat ke kampus bersama. Sesampainya dikampus, pemandangan seperti biasa langsung dapat terlihat. Begitu yunho turun dari mobil, para yeoja mengerumuni yunho, namun ada yang berbeda sekarang, yang keluar dari mobil bertambah satu, yaitu jaejoong. Yunho menjadi overprotektif terhadap jaejoong. Setelah jaejoong turun dari mobil, ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di belakang jaejoong. Ya… yunho melindungi jaejoong. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya itu sampai luka sedikitpun. (bayangkan ketika yunho yang selalu ada untuk melindungi jaejoong saat di airport ataupun melewati kerumunan para fans). Junsu berjalan didepan jaejoong dan yunho. Para yeoja berbisik-bisik melihat kedekatan yunho dan jaejoong. Selama ini para fans tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang dekat dengan yunho kecuali junsu, managernya itu.

"Apa hubungannya yunho dengan putra pemilik perusahaan mobil terkenal itu?" bisik seorang yeoja yang terdengar oleh jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menoleh kepada yeoja itu, sedangkan yeoja yangtadinya berbisik langsung terdiam.

"Kenapa jaejoong bisa satu mobil dengan yunho?" bisik yeoja yang lain, yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

Bisikan-bisikan semacam itu terus saja ada sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kelas. Junsu duduk disebelah yunho. Yunho duduk disebelah jaejoong. Jaejoong duduk didekat jendela. Didepan jaejoong ada changmin dan yoochun. Changmin dan yoochun shock ketika jaejoong masuk kelas bersama yunho dan mereka terlihat akrab. Yunho terlihat sangat melindungi jaejoong.

"Apa kami ketinggalan informasi?" tanya changmin langsung

"Hmm…?" jaejoong menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Kau dan yunho… bagaimana bisaa…..?" yoochun masih bingung sambil menunjuk bergantian ke arah yunho dan jaejoong.

"kau mau tahu rahasia?" jawab junsu dengan memasang wajah BT mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Yoochun dan changmin mengangguk antusias.

"Kau tahu aku kemarin menemukan kejadian yang sangat BUAS" jelas junsu yang menekankan kata terakhir sambil melirik yunjae

"Mwo?" yoochun dan changmin kaget

Yunho dan jaejoong yang tahu merekalah yang dijadikan topik pembicaraan hanya diam, menunggu saat yoochun dan changmin menjadi lebih shock dengan apa yang akan diceritakan junsu.

"Aku menemukan 33 barang bukti." Lanjut junsu

"Mwo?" yoochun dan changmin masih menjawab secara bersamaan. Kaget

"Aku hampir mati tadi pagi gara-gara barang bukti itu." Lanjut junsu

"Mwo?" yoochun dan changmin hanya bisa mengatakan kata itu

"kau mau tahu?" jelas junsu dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari yoochun dan changmin

Junsu kemudian membuka sedikit kancing kemeja yunho dan menunjuk barang bukti apa yang dimaksud.

"Mwo?" yoochun dan changmin melotot dan berteriak kaget

"Ssssiii..sssiapa pelakunya?" yoochun semakin tertarik

Junsu kemudian menunjuk kissmark dileher jaejoong.

"Mwoo?" semakin kaget yoochun dan changmin

"Kalian….." changmin menunjuk jaejoong dan yunho

"Dia akan menjadi istriku beberapa hari lagi." Bisik yunho dan dibarengi dengan senyuman mautnya

"MWO?" changmin dan yoochun jantungan. Mereka melotot dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai-sampai kursi yang diduduki yoochun terjatuh. Changmin membantu yoochun berdiri. Junsu, yunho dan jaejoong tertawa melihat yoochun dan changmin yang shock.

Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka dari luar kelas. Maklum kelas mereka adalah kelas khusus. Hanya ada 8 mahasiswa didalamnya. Kelima diantaranya adalah yunjaeyoosumin dan yang 3 lainnya adalah putra para pemilik perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal. Maklum kelas mereka adalah kelas khusus karena jadwal mereka tidak bisa menetap seperti mahasiswa yang lain. Karena harus bentrok dengan jadwal aktifitas mereka sendiri. Kembali kepada yunjaeyoosumin.

"Hyung benarkah ini?" tanya changmin yang masih tidak percaya. Sepertinya baru kemarin, dia dan yoochun menggoda jaejoong mengenai suaminya yang gendut, tua, dan jelek. Tapi hari ini anggapannya keliru. Ternyata calon suami jaejoong adalah Jung Yunho, artis yang membuat para yeoja seperti orang kesurupan. Terlebih lagi melihat 'hasil karya' yunho dan jaejoong membuat changmin semakin speechless. Baru sehari mereka sudah 'berkarya' seperti itu, bagaimana kalau sudah 1 minggu, ah tidak 1 bulan atau bahkan satu tahun.. bisa-bisa warna kulit yunho berubah menjadi merah. Ahahahahahha

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Kemudian yunho mengingatkan kedua temannya ini, "tapi kami harus merahasiakan hubungan ini untuk satu tahun kedepan."

"wae?" tanya yoochun penasaran

"karena dia terlibat kontrak yang melarang dia mempunyai pasangan, apalagi istri. Setidaknya didepan para pers. Karena image yang harus dibentuk dari produk yang sedang yunho bintangi itu" jelas junsu

"dan kau setuju hyung?" tanya yoochun kepada jaejoong. Dan lagi-lagi jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Yunho yang mengetahui sebenarnya jaejoong masih kurang setuju dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat tadi pagi, mencoba menghiburnya.

"baby, don't be like that…kita sudah sepakat kan.. just one year.. I promise baby." Bisik yunho sambil mengusap rambut jaejoong.

"awww…hyung" perlakuan manis yunho mendapat protesan dari yoochun dan changmin.

"wae?" tanya yunho

"ada baskom? Tiba-tiba mual dan pengen muntah…" ledek yoochun yang sukses membuat semua ketawa.

"so cheezy Jung" sahut junsu sambil melihat yunho. "kalian seharusnya berada di TKP kemarin malam, kepalaku serasa akan meledak melihat 33 barang bukti yang ditinggalkan jaejoong." Lanjut junsu sambil memutar bola matanya, dia mengingat hal yang tidak mengenakkan itu lagi.

"kau benar-benar menghitungnya junsuya?" tanya yoochun

"yes, for God sake." Lanjut junsu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "aku berasa ingin meledak kemarin, kau tahu, pagi tadi yunho harus melakukan sesi foto dengan tema summer, dan apa jadinya kalau 33 barang bukti itu berada dengan SEMPURNA di dada dan perutnya." Jelas junsu yang mulai berapi-api lagi

'Oh God, junsuya…jangan ungkit sesi pemotretan lagi…' batin yunho

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib 33 'tanda' itu junsuya?" tanya yoochun penasaran

'Oh..noooo…yoochunaaa…' batin yunho semakin berteriak

"Yunho yang mengatasinya." Ucap junsu yang membuat yunho semakin sulit bernafas,

'Oh no, no..no…no….jangan bicarakan topik ini…aku harus bagaimana nich…ah..sebaiknya aku mengajak mereka ke kantin saja.' Batin yunho. namun belum sampai yunho bicara, sudah didahului jaejoong

"mmmm.. yun… bagaimana kau mengatasinya?" tanya jaejoong dengan polosnya sambil memandang ke arah yunho.

'Oh baby..baby…baby… kepolosanmu hari ini membunuhku. andweeeeeee' batinku tersiksa

"Iya yun, bagaimana kau mengatasinya. Aku jadi penasaran, soalnya Mr. Lee juga tidak marah dan tidak ada yang protes dengan kondisi yunho, malah pemotretannya berjalan lancar, kalian bisa lihat hasilnya dimajalah minggu depan." ucap junsu bangga

"33 kissmark tak dipermasalahkan? Wah kau memang hebat hyung.." puji yoochun

"jangan-jangan kau menggodanya ya yunnie." Tebak jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Anniyo baby, aku tidak akan berani melakukannya. Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku." Kata yunho yang sukses membuat yoosumin tertawa dan mendapat deathglare dari jaejoong.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau melakukannya? Jangan bilang kalau kau mengakui itu sebagai perbuatan junsu hyung. Itu sangat konyol. Ahahahahahhaa… tidak mungkin kan? Ahahahahahaha" changmin menebak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak disambut ketawa oleh jaejoong, yoochun dan junsu.

CRAAPPPP… 'Oh God min, tebakanmu tepat sekali….' batin yunho dengan wajah pucat.

Melihat yunho yang terdiam, keempat orang tersebut berhenti tertawa dan langsung memandang yunho dengan tatapan curiga.

"jangan bilang…" ucap changmin memandang tajam yunho

"kalau itu benar…" lanjut yoochun dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah yunho

"Yun.." kata jaejoong ikut mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah yunho

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit mengulas senyum jailnya. Junsu mulai menyadari gelagat yunho. ia mengingat perlakuan dan perkataan Mr. Lee, Eun So, dan Ga In pada saat di tempat pemotretan tadi.

"YAAAHHHHHHHHH….JUUUUNNNGGGGG YUNHOOOOOOO" teriak junsu menggemparkan seluruh isi kelas. Junsu berdiri dan nafasnya yang cepat seolah ingin menerkam yunho.

Sontak keempat orang itu langsung menutup telinga dan bergidik ngeri.

"mmm… hyung sepertinya kau akan tinggal nama sebentar lagi." Bisik changmin

"Kau mau aku memanggil ambulance sekarang?" tanya yoochun sambil berbisik

"mmm… baby, u know I love u right? Remember that I always love u. sebelum aku tinggal nama, aku memastikan agar kau tau itu." Ucap yunho pasrah

"yun…" gumam jaejoong, yunho-changmin-yoochun memandang jaejoong bersamaan.

"ye baby.."

"hwaiting ne…." ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum imut

GUBRAKKKKKKK

"HHmmmmffffttttttt…" yoochun dan changmin menahan tawa mendengar pesan jaejoong.

"Yaaahhhh.. diam kalian…" gerutu yunho, changmin dan yoochun semakin berjuang untuk menahan tawa.

Yunho menempelkan keningnya di meja. 'Oh God…tamat riwayatku sekarang'

Changmin melihat tatapan horor dari 3 orang yang ada di meja seberang. Ya..3 mahasiswa lain yang menjadi teman sekelas yunjaeyoosumin sedang memperhatikan mereka. Apalagi junsu yang berdiri dan dengan nafasnya yang sudah tak teratur, dengan hidung yang kembang kempis, dan gigi yang yang gemertak. Jelas membuat ketiga orang tersebut penasaran.

Changmin kemudian menggeser kursinya dan menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut, meminta untuk keluar kelas sebentar dan ketiganya langsung keluar kelas. Changmin menutup pintu. Dengan begini keganasan junsu tak akan sampai ke luar kelas. Kelas mereka yang kedap suara, pasti tak akan menjadi masalah jika junsu harus mengeluarkan segala jurus yang akan dikeluarkannya untuk 'menghabisi' yunho. changmin kembali ke tempat semula. Mengeluarkan 3 kotak teh s*sro… memberikannya kepada jaejoong dan yoochun karena apapun tontonannya minumnya teh s*sro. Ehehehehehehehehe (author sarap)

Kembali ke junsu dan yunho.

"Jung… Kau…" desis junsu

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah jaejoong-changmin-yoochun yang malah melihat ke arahnya dengan santai sambil minum teh. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah junsu yang sudah siap untuk menerkam dirinya. 'Aigooo… benar-benar tak ada harapan.' Batin yunho pasrah.

"Junsuya…" ucap yunho memelas

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!" marah junsu

"Junsu hyung…ah tidak…Junsu shi..!" ucap yunho yang malah membuat junsu semakin marah dan sukses membuat jaejoong, yoochun dan changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAAHHH KALIAN" teriak junsu ke arah ketiga 'penonton' yang sontak membuat mereka berhenti tertawa.

Yunho sendiri menahan tawa melihat reaksi junsu, entah mengapa ketika junsu marah seperti ini bukan hanya kesan horor yang ditampilkan tapi juga lucu.

"DAN KAU JUNG…" ucap junsu sambil menunjuk yunho

Yunho memasang wajah memelasnya. "Aku hanya mengikuti saranmu junsuya…" yunho membela diri

"MWO?" junsu melotot tak percaya

"Kau bilang jangan sampai merusak reputasiku." Ucap yunho dengan polos..

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH…" teriak junsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya menatap ke arah yunho sedangkan yunho hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Tapi juga jangan merusak reputasiku yunhoya.." ucap junsu yang sudah tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenakku saat itu junsuya. Dan berhasil kan? Tidak ada yang tahu selain Mr. Lee, Ga In, dan Eun So. Dan mereka menganggap hal itu wajar junsuya… kita lupakan saja masalah ini ya…?" bujuk yunho

"OOHHH… GOD… ampunilah hambamu ini jika hari ini harus membunuh makhluk ciptaanmu." Gerutu junsu yang membuat yunho melotot.

"Yyy…yya..yyaa…yyaahhh.. junsuya…"

Junsu mendekati yunho.

"Aaaa…aaakkku akan menaikkan gajimu 3 kali lipat untuk bulan ini." bujuk yunho gugup

"No…" junsu masih menatap yunho tajam

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan di restaurant paling terkenal selama 2 bulan berturut-turut"

"No…"

"Aku akan memberikan mobil sportku yang paling kau suka itu"

"No..Jung.."

"Aku akan membelikanmu apartemen baru.." yunho mulai kehilangan akal

"Bersiap-siaplah Jung Yunho.." kata junsu sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk melemaskan sebelum 'eksekusi' dimulai.

"aaa….aaaahhhh… tunngg..ggguuu junsuya…mmm…" yunho semakin kehilangan akal

Junsu masih memegang pergelangan tangannya

"Aaaa…aaakkkan aku belikan boneka donal duck dan daisy duck sebagai pelengkap koleksimu." Yunho mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Dia tahu managernya ini mengkoleksi 2 boneka itu sedari dulu.

Junsu melotot ke arah yunho. mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah yunho. yunho mengedip-kedipkan matanya dan berdoa jurus terakhirnya akan berhasil.

..

Dan…

..

..

"Jinjayo?" ucap junsu sambil tertawa sumringah

Dengan tegang yunho menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tak bohong yun?" tanya junsu antusias

Yunho menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum menang. 'YESSSSSS…' ucap yunho dalam hati

"Oke… deal.." ucap junsu kemudian duduk ditempatnya kembali sambil tersenyum senang.

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Ketiga 'penonton' hanya dapat melotot heran.

"sudah?" gumam changmin tak percaya

"berakhir dengan boneka donal duck dan daisy duck?" gumam yoochun yang juga tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Cuma seperti itu?" tanya changmin lagi

"Yaahhhhh…. Padahal aku sudah bersiap memanggil ambulance ke sini." Yoochun kecewa

SROOTTTT..SROOOTTT…SROOOOTTT… terdengar suara jaejoong yang menyedot teh hingga tetes terakhir. Membuat yoochun dan changmin memandangnya bersamaan.

"Yah hyung, kau lihat tadi? Betapa tidak elitnya ending pertengkaran mereka." Kata changmin

"kau tahu.." ucap jaejoong sambil meletakkan teh-nya, "yunnieku selalu bisa membuatku bangga. Dia menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa kekerasan. Dia sangat mempesona" ucap jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"MWO?" ucap yoochun dan changmin bersamaan. Speechless…

"Kau tau changmina, kita hidup disekitar orang-orang yang begitu 'AWESOME'." Bisik yoochun pada changmin dengan menekankan kata terakhir sebagai sindiran tentunya.

Changmin dan yoochun memandang jaejoong yang masih dengan mata berbinar-binar memandang yunho, kemudian memandang yunho yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan ganti memandang junsu yang tersenyum sendiri seolah diatas kepalanya ada donald duck dan daisy duck sedang menari bersamanya. Lalu changmin dan yoochun saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Kau benar hyung. Kita harus bertahan untuk tetap menjadi 'NORMAL'." Ucap changmin yang ditanggapi tawa oleh yoochun.

_""_""_

Hwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Apa ini? kenapa ceritanya jadi GJ gini?

.

Mianhe readers….untuk next chap akan kembali ke jalur normal…ehehehehhe

.

bagaimana fotonya bisa dibuka kan? aku coba berbagai macam cara supaya bisa dibuka...ehehehhe...kasih aku peluk donk atas usaha ini...ahihihihihihihi *plakkkkkkkkk

.

Oh iya, jangan timpukin aku ya…gara-gara cerita di chap ini aneh….#berlindung di bawah selimut bareng changmin….wkwkwkwkwkkwkwk

.

Eh satu lagi…Comment pleaseee…^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

GENRE:

hmmmm… apa ya….comedy, romantic, YAOI, bagi yang salah kamar alias gak suka boy x boy silahkan klik back…author cinta damai, no bashing, no intimidasi. Bagi yunjae shipper…mari merapat…aku punya suguhan yang lumayan menarik..ahihihihi NC? Hmmmm….author akan berusaha…wkwkkwkwkwk Happy reading readers…*bow

NOTE:

Cerita pure hasil jerih payah author. Berhubung author masih amatir, mohon dimaklumi jika cerita kurang berkenan. Mohon comment-nya agar author bersemangat untuk berkarya… ^_^

**PART 8**

.

.

Normal POV

Beberapa hari setelah 'insiden junsu', yunho dan jaejoong mulai mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Meskipun upacara pernikahan akan sangat sederhana dan hanya mengundang beberapa saudara dekat saja, mengingat kontrak kerja yunho tetapi setidaknya mereka tetap harus mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka, mulai dari tempat serta cincin pernikahan mereka.

Hari ini yunho dan jaejoong berencana untuk memilih cincin pernikahan, di salah satu toko cincin milik keluarga yunho. Cartier. Tentu saja tidak hanya yunjae saja yang kesana, junsu sang manager yang setia juga ikut pergi ke toko.

"kau jadi memesan cincin itu?" tanya junsu sambil nonton gossip di apartemen yunho.

"yups…aku rasa itu yang paling cocok.." jawab yunho sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"kau sudah menghubungi jae?"

"sebentar lagi…"

"tak ku sangka Jung, kau menikah juga. Kau tak takut kehilangan fans? Kau kan sedang naik daun" ucap junsu masih tetap sambil melihat gossip di tv.

"mau naik daun, naik meja, naik perahu ataupun naik pesawat juga gak peduli junsuya…" ucap yunho cuek

Junsu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban yunho.

"kau juga seharusnya segera menikah… jangan mengurusi D2 DUCKS mu itu terus.."

"D2 DUCKS?" tanya junsu bingung, dia mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari gosip di tv untuk melihat ke arah yunho.

"Donald dan Daisy Duckmu itu…" goda yunho

"YAAAHHHH… kau mencari ribut ya…" teriak junsu sewot sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah yunho

"apa salahnya menyukai donald dan daisy duck, mereka lucu, apalagi kalau jalan pantatnya itu menggemaskan. Kau tak tahu sih, mereka itu sangat mempesona yunhoya." Gumam junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"berhentilah memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, semakin hari kau semakin terlihat seperti koleksimu itu…ahahahahhaa" tawa yunho pecah, dia senang sekali menggoda managernya itu

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…JUUUNNNGGGGG" junsu semakin geregetan. "kau mau aku membeberkan rencana pernikahanmu ke pers?" ancam junsu

Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah junsu, "Kau mengancam…?"

"bisa dibilang seperti itu…" jawab junsu santai

"kalau kau membeberkannya, ya beberkan saja,,,toh kalau aku repot, kamu juga akan repot. Kalau aku sudah tak laku lagi, berarti aku juga sudah tak butuh manager." Jawab yunho santai sambil melemparkan senyum jailnya ke arah junsu.

"Yyyya…yyaaa…yaaahhhh… Kau Jung…aiiissshhhhh" junsu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.. bagaimana bisa dia yang semula akan mengancam malah balik terancam.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah managernya itu. Dia memang paling suka menggoda, junsu itu sangat polos sekaligus pekerja keras. kalau yunho jenuh dengan pekerjaan, menggoda junsu adalah salah satu obat yang mujarab.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar, menghubungi jaejoong sedangkan junsu kembali dengan aktivitasnya, nonton gosip di pagi hari.

Tak lama kemudian yunho keluar kamar dan sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Eh Jung, lihatlah…gosipmu muncul lagi." Ujar junsu sambil menunjukkan berita yunho yang digosipkan dengan artis sekaligus lawan mainnya di 4 film terlaris yunho juga model dalam video clip terbaru yunho. Go Ahra.

Yunho melihat gosip sekilas, "Biarkan saja.." jawabnya enteng

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, dia selalu memujimu bukan hanya kemampuan acting tapi juga sikapmu ketika di luar acting."

"Aku kan memang baik kepada semua orang junsuya, kau belum menyadarinya?" yunho malah menanggapi hal itu dengan candaan

"Yah…Jung….hentikan laju ke-PD-anmu itu…sesekali gunakan rem cakram…" gerutu junsu yang malah disambut tawa renyah yunho

"Kau seharusnya hati-hati, aku yakin dia menyukaimu yun… dia mengatakan semua itu hampir di setiap wawancara, apalagi kalian terlibat film yang lumayan banyak...lihatlah, dia sedikit mengerikan." Junsu mulai menggosip

"Jadi berangkat tidak?" potong yunho seketika. Dia sangat hafal dengan sifat junsu, kalau terus dibiarkan, rencana mereka untuk keluar bisa gagal hanya karena menggosip seharian.

"Ahhh… ne…kajja" ucap junsu kemudian mematikan televisi.

Yunho dan junsu menjemput jaejoong. setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke kawasan pertokoan elit sesuai rencana awal. Kawasan pertokoan ini memang tidak seramai kawasan pertokoan yang lain, ya… mengingat harga yang terpampang untuk setiap barang yang di jual cukup mencengangkan. Hanya diperuntukkan kalangan terbatas saja. Jadi yunho sedikit bisa leluasa untuk jalan-jalan di kawasan pertokoan tersebut, dan tak perlu khawatir akan tarikan, teriakan, dan kerumunan fans-fansnya. Memang yunho masih terkadang menemui beberapa fans disana, sekedar foto bersama ataupun tanda tangan tapi tak seheboh di tempat lain.

Jaejoong, junsu dan yunho berjalan menuju toko cartier, tapi ditengah perjalanan.

"Yah…yah..yunhoya…lihat itu…lihaaaaaatttt" teriak junsu antusias

Jaejoong dan yunho memandang junsu, junsu sudah menempelkan wajahnya di kaca sebuah toko boneka.

Benar saja disana terpampang boneka donald dan daisy duck dalam ukuran yang sangat besar dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan pintu masuk toko tersebut. Yunho dan jaejoong mendekati junsu, junsu masih menatap boneka tersebut dan tak lupa menempelkan wajahnya di kaca toko.

"Junsuya…jangan menempelkan wajahmu di kaca seperti itu, memalukan" bisik yunho sambil melihat sekeliling, tapi junsu tak peduli. Dia malah memandang yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wae?" tanya yunho

Junsu hanya tersenyum sumringah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk boneka yang dimaksudkan.

"Mwo? Kau gila? Itu besar sekali junsuya.." teriak yunho, tapi junsu tak peduli. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam toko yang kemudian diikuti oleh yunho dan jaejoong.

"selamat datang.." ucap seorang pelayan toko sambil tersenyum ramah.

Junsu langsung berkeliling di setiap sudut ruangan.

"wuuaaaahhhhhhh….." kata junsu disalah satu sudut lalu berlari ke sudut lain, "wuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…yunnnn…aku mau yang ini..yang ini juga….wuaaahhhh ada yang ini…aku mau…aku mau…." kata junsu berbinar-binar

Yunho menepuk keningnya, "ampun dah…kenapa harus lewat jalan yang ini sich tadi…mana aku tahu kalau disini lagi ada promo donald duck" gumam yunho sedangkan jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

"jae, kita tinggal saja junsu disini bagaimana?" ide usil yunho muncul

"Yah..yun… kau mau dia menghabisimu?Kha… belikan saja apa yang dia mau, kau kemarin juga menjanjikan untuk membelikannya boneka. Salah siapa?" ucap jaejoong

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dengan lesu menghampiri junsu, "sebenarnya siapa yang mengantar siapa sich hari ini? bukannya seharusnya aku yang belanja, kenapa malah dia" gerutu yunho

"Junsuya, kau serius ingin membeli semua ini?" tanya yunho melotot karena melihat junsu memilih beserta boneka-boneka donald dan daisy duck mulai dari yang ukuran mini sampai boneka besar yang terpampang tadi.

"pastinya.. aku belum punya koleksi yang ini, aku juga belum punya yang ini, ini,….ini…ini….juga yang itu…itu..itu..itu juga yang disana…dan 2 yang besar tadi." kata junsu terus menunjuki barang yang akan dibelinya tentunya dengan menggunakan uang yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa memandang junsu lemas, tak berdaya sekaligus tak percaya. Apa boleh buat, demi menyelamatkan 33 tanda yang dibuat kekasihnya tercinta. Setelah itu, yunho menuju ke kasir dan mengeluarkan credit cardnya, meminta pihak toko untuk mengirimkan barang yang di beli ke apartemen junsu karena barang yang dibeli junsu sangat tidak mungkin untuk dibawa sendiri.

Setelah itu junsu dengan semangat '45 berjalan menuju tempat untuk membeli cincin dengan jaejoong yang berjalan disampingnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggerutu, berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang.

"bagaimana bisa, sekali belanja menghabiskan biaya 2 bulan ia bekerja bersamaku. Ini gila…mau ditaruh dimana boneka sebanyak itu, apa dia berniat membuka museum? Aiiissshhhh" gerutu yunho

"Yunnie…kajja…kau lama sekali" ucap jaejoong yang menghampiri yunho dan menyeretnya menuju toko cincin.

Yunho memandang junsu yang sumringah, "kau sepertinya sangat senang junsuya?"

"sangat Jung…kau memang teman terbaikku." Ucapnya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"teman apanya…" gerutu yunho

Satu hal yang perlu diingat yunho mulai dari detik ini dan untuk selamanya **_'Observasi tempat kunjunganmu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajak Junsu keluar, pastikan tidak ada D2 DUCK disekitarnya'_**

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di toko cincin, tujuan awal mereka. Yunho dan jaejoong memilih cincin yang diinginkan.

..

..

Setalah hampir 1 minggu mempersiapkan pernikahan. Tak terasa hari pernikahanpun tiba. Hanya ada beberapa tamu undangan saja. maklum pernikahan ini diselenggarakan di prancis. Bertepatan dengan shooting single terbarunya yunho. Jadi para fans yunho mengetahui bahwa yunho ke prancis untuk shooting single terbarunya, padahal ada alasan yang lebih utama selain shooting.

Umma dan appa yunho serta umma dan appa jaejoong sudah siap. Yoochun menemani yunho sedangkan changmin dan junsu mengiringi jaejoong. Beberapa keluarga sudah berkumpul dan mulailah acara inti.

Yunho berkeringat dingin menunggu jaejoong masuk menuju altar, yoochun menenangkannya.

"Hyung tarik nafas, hembuskan perlahan. Jangan setegang itu." Goda yoochun

"kau tau? Ini lebih menegangkan daripada masuk jurang." Komentar yunho yang sukses membuat yoochun tertawa

"Dan tentunya lebih menegangkan daripada kemarahan junsu beberapa waktu yang lalu" imbuh yoochun yang disambut dengan tawa keduanya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian masuklah namja cantik memakai tuxedo berwarna putih dengan rambut almond dan kulitnya yang seputih susu membuat namja cantik itu semakin terlihat mempesona. Ya.. semua mata tertuju pada kecantikan jaejoong hari ini. Perpaduan yang serasi karena yunho yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Ketika sampai disamping yunho, jaejoong tersenyum ke arah yunho karena melihat yunho yang sangat tegang.

"yunnie…" panggil jaejoong lirih

"baby…kau tau, aku gemetar…" bisik yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah yunho, dan memegang tangan yunho…"tenanglah yunnie….aku tidak akan lari." Goda jaejoong

"aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau sampai melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini." Ucap yunho kemudian keduanya saling tersenyum.

tak lama kemudian..yunho dan jaejoong berjanji didepan pastur dan didengarkan seluruh tamu yang datang.

.

YUNHO POV

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah bagi hidupku. Aku akan mengikat janji suci dengan orang yang sangat aku sayangi.

Jae..

Meskipun kita belum lama mengenal, tapi percayalah kepadaku bahwa aku menyayangimu. Kita akan memulainya bersama jae..aku tidak akan lelah untuk berusaha mengenalmu Jae karena semakin aku berusaha mengenalmu semakin aku menyayangimu.

Kau adalah hal berharga yang aku miliki.

.

Senyummu membuatku tenang,

.

Suaramu membuatku damai,

.

Sikapmu membuatku nyaman,

.

Semua tentangmu sangat istimewa bagiku jae.

.

Kau tahu Jae, kedua matamu yang sedang memandangku saat ini membuatku merasa sangat damai. Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah aku temui dan aku beruntung karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku.

.

Percayalah Jae,

.

Percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu.

.

"aku.. jung yunho.. akan selalu menyayangi dan melindungi kim jaejoong.. bersedia menjaganya, menemaninya dan bersamanya dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan." Janjiku yang aku ucapkan dengan sangat yakin didepan pastur.

.

Dengarkan dan percayalah pada janjiku ini Jae,

Aku bukan hanya berjanji pada diriku sendiri tapi aku juga berjanji kepadamu, kepada keluarga kita, dan kepada Tuhan.

Aku mencintaimu Jae.

YUNHO POV END

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

God, terimakasih telah menciptakan seorang Yunho ke dunia ini. terimakasih telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, mengenalnya, dan sekarang menjadi pendampingnya. Aku sangat berterimakasih.

Kau tahu Yun, betapa mudahnya aku jika sudah berhadapan denganmu?

.

Dengan mudah aku menjadi tergantung kepadamu.

.

Dengan mudah aku jatuh cinta kepadamu.

.

Dengan mudah aku mengagumi semua sikap dan sifatmu.

.

Dengan mudah aku mempercayai ucapanmu.

.

Ucapanmu yang memintaku untuk menjadi pendampingmu meskipun kita belum lama mengenal.

.

Ucapanmu yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku.

.

Ucapanmu yang memintaku berjuang bersama.

.

Ucapanmu yang memintaku untuk berusaha saling mengenal satu sama lain.

.

Yun, semua tentangmu membuatku semakin menyayangimu.

.

Kau tahu Yun,

.

Setiap kau menatapku, seperti kau yang sedang menatapku sekarang ini, membuatku merasa nyaman.

.

Kau membuatku merasa selalu terlindungi.

.

Kau membuatku merasa selalu disayangi.

.

Kita akan berjuang bersama yun.

.

Kau telah memperdengarkan janjimu didepan semua orang dan disaksikan Tuhan.

.

Kau berjanji untuk menyayangiku

.

Melindungiku

.

Menjagaku

.

Menemaniku

.

Dan bersamaku hingga maut memisahkan

.

Sekarang,

.

waktuku untuk mengucapkan janjiku.

.

"aku.. kim jaejoong.. mulai saat ini hingga ajal menjemputku akan selalu menyayangi jung yunho..memberikan dukungan dan kepercayaan.. menemani, merawat, melayani, dan selalu berada disampingnya dalam suka maupun duka" janjiku dengan yakin.

.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

NORMAL POV

Pastur kemudian mengesahkan pernikahan yunho dan jaejoong.

"kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri,silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

kemudian yunho dan jaejoong saling mencium dan terdengar tepuk tangan tamu yang datang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka. ucapan selamat serta doa dari para undangan tak henti-hentinya datang. yunho dan jaejoong sangat senang karena mereka sudah resmi menikah. mereka akan menjalani kehidupan bersama berdua..saling mendukung dan menjaga seperti janji yang telah diucapkannya tadi.

pernikahan mereka selesai jam 11 malam. Maklum saja, mereka memulai pernikahan setelah yunho selesai shooting video clip. Meskipun saat shooting video clip tadi, yunho sangat tidak konsentrasi sehingga selalu take ulang. yunho begitu tegang menjelang pernikahannya. Untung saja semuanya telah terlalui dengan lancar. Dan sekarang bidadarinya itu akan menjadi miliknya selamanya.

.

Setelah selesai acara, yunho dan jaejoong beristirahat dikamar pengantin mereka. Dikamar lain yoochun, changmin, dan junsu bertaruh apakah yunho dan jaejoong akan melakukan malam pertama mereka hari ini.

"Kau kira, mereka akan melakukannya hari ini? Aku meragukannya. Yunho hyung pasti sudah capek setelah shooting tadi pagi." Jelas changmin

"Kau belum tahu kalo yunho itu seorang yang mempunyai banyak tenaga." Elak junsu

"tapi dia seperti kehabisan tenaga karena kegugupannya. Aku melihat dia pucat, aku kan berada disampingnya saat pernikahan tadi." Dukung yoochun untuk changmin

"Yunho akan melakukannya malam ini, percayalah… dia memiliki tenaga yang kuat…aku mengenalnya sudah lebih dari 4 tahun" junsu membeberkan fakta

"Tidak mungkin junsuya." Elak yoochun

"Kau ingat waktu aku menemukan 33 barang bukti itu?" tanya junsu dan memperoleh anggukan dari yoochun dan changmin

"mereka seharian berjalan-jalan, tapi malamnya mereka masih mempunyai banyak tenaga untuk menciptakan barang bukti sebanyak itu. Kau tidak tau betapa ganasnya jaejoong." Imbuh junsu yang masih percaya bahwa yunjae akan melakukannya malam ini

"Apakah besok yunho hyung ada jadwal?" tanya changmin

"Ada." Jawab junsu

"Jam berapa?" imbuh yoochun

"hmmmm… lets see….." kata junsu dan setelah membuka agendanya, "jam 8 pagi"

"nah, pasti mereka tidak akan melakukannya malam ini." Jawab changmin yakin

"tapi yunho tidak akan kuat dengan godaan jaejoong." Junsu tetap teguh pendirian

"Baiklah, siapa yang percaya mereka akan melakukannya malam ini?" tanya changmin mengambil keputusan.

"Aku" jawab junsu yakin

"Kau yoochun?" tanya changmin

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan melakukannya malam ini." Jawab yoochun yakin

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak. Jadi junsu hyung, kalau mereka tidak melakukannya malam ini, maka gajimu bulan depan untuk kami berdua. Bagaimana?" changmin memulai taruhan

"Ok, siapa takut. Lalu apa yang aku dapat jika aku yang benar?" tanya junsu

"Terserah kau." Tantang yoochun

"ok. Kalo begitu.. jika kalian nanti kalah, aku mau kalian menjadi pembantuku selama 1 bulan penuh" terang junsu yang langsung disetujui oleh yoochun dan changmin

"Ok deal" ucap mereka bersama

"lalu bagaimana cara membuktikannya?" tanya changmin

"ayo kita intip mereka!" ujar junsu dengan polosnya.

"kau gila..kau kira ini losmen yang masih bisa ada lubang di dindingnya? Ingatlah…ini kan hotel berbintang 5..bagaimana bisa kita mengintip?" kata yoochun sambil menepuk kepala junsu.

"mmm…. kita pura-pura bertamu sebentar dan kita pasang penyadap." Usul changmin

"waahh kau jenius sekali." Sahut yoochun dan junsu

"kajja.." mereka bertiga melancarkan aksinya

..

..

**Sementara itu dikamar yunjae**

"baby…apa yang kau cari?" yunho melihat jaejoong yang sedang melonjak-lonjak didepan lemari hendak mengambil sesuatu

"yunnie… bisakah kau mengambilkan handuk yang ada dilemari bagian atas itu?" pinta jaejoong masih dengan melonjak-lonjak meraih handuk namun tak berhasil

"kau mau mengambil sendiri atau aku yang mengambilnya?" yunho memberikan opsi

"hmm?" tanya jaejoong bingung. "yunnie, aku kan tidak bisa mengambilnya.. kamu malah bertanya lagi.." jawab jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban jaejoong lalu mendekati jaejoong, "jika kau ingin mengambilnya dengan menggunakan tanganmu sendiri…" yunho menghentikan kalimatnya, memandang jaejoong sejenak, "aku akan menggendongmu" kemudian yunho sedikit jongkok memeluk paha jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkat tubuh jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong sejajar dengan rak yang ada handuknya.

Jaejoong tersipu malu mendapatkan perlakuan dari yunho, "yunnie, kau terlalu berlebihan… turunkan aku…" pinta jaejoong.

"wae? Tidak ada yang berlebihan untuk my joongie." Ucap yunho sambil menurunkan jaejoong dan memposisikan jaejoong menghadap ke wajahnya.

"yunnie…" jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya karena pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus..

"hmmm?" tanya yunho sambil menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung jaejoong

"turunkan aku.." bisik jaejoong

"cium aku dulu.." pinta yunho

Belum sampai jaejoong mencium yunho tiba-tiba yoochun, junsu, dan changmin masuk ke ruangan dan membuat suasana romantis menjadi berantakan.

"HYUUUUUUNNNNNNG.." teriak yoochun

"Arrrggghhhh…." Keluh yunho frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

Melihat tingkah yunho, jaejoong hanya tersenyum…yunho mengabaikan teriakan itu, berniat untuk mencium jaejoong, namun….

"HYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNGG.." terdengar teriakan lagi, kali ini teriakan changmin mencapai 5 oktaf membuat yunho terpaksa meladeni kedatangan mereka sebelum semua kaca dikamarnya pecah.

"APPPPPAAAAA?" teriak yunho keluar kamar dengan kemarahan yang memuncak

"kami mengganggumu?" tanya changmin polos

"menurutmu?" yunho balik bertanya

"tidak ada 'tanda-tanda'…" bisik yoochun pada changmin, yoochun tidak menemukan tanda kissmark satupun

"berarti mereka tidak melakukannya…" bisik changmin

"belum…" bisik junsu

"HEH KALIAN…" teriak yunho semakin marah karena ketiga 'pengganggu' malah ribet sendiri.

"SEBENARNYA KALIAN MAU APA?" yunho meninggikan suaranya..meluapkan kekesalannya.

Mendengar yunho berteriak, jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan memegang pergelangan tangan yunho..

"Yunnie, biarkan saja mereka.. kita tidur saja ne.. aku capek sekali.." ucap jaejoong

"Kalau saja bukan karena my joongie, pasti sudah aku makan kalian semua.." gumam yunho.

Lalu yunho dan jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan yoochun, junsu, dan changmin. Ketiganya saling pandang. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ini moment yang menguntungkan bagi mereka. Tidak perlu alat perekam, mereka akan mendengarkannya secara LIVE. Kemudian mereka bertiga tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan ber hi-five ria, mendekati pintu kamar yunjae dan menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu.

Namun setelah 15 menit mereka mencuri dengar, namun mereka tidak mendengarkan apapun. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menguping lagi.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu" kata changmin

"Tidak mungkin, sebentar lagi." Junsu masih bersikeras

"tapi daritadi kita tidak mendengar apapun, sudah hampir 20 menit nih…" imbuh yoochun

"sudahlah, ikhlaskan gajimu bulan depan untuk kita berdua." Kata changmin dengan sangat percaya diri

"andweee" junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "kita tunggu sebentar lagi" imbuh junsu

Ketiganya hampir putus asa, saat mereka ingin kembali ke kamar mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jaejoong berteriak..

"Ahhhhhh… Yunnie… sakiitttt…"

Mereka bertigapun langsung melotot, saling memandang. Junsu mengembangkan senyumnya, "aku akan segera memiliki 2 pembantu yang tampan." Goda junsu sedangkan yoochun dan changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

tbc

.

_""_""_

**CURCOL AUTHOR: **

Cerita apa ini? beginilah jadinya jika romantic kegencet sama comedy… -' mianhe readers *bow…..(entah kenapa ide jailku selalu muncul ketika suasana romantis sudah mulai mengudara di otakku…sepertinya kegiatan nonton spongebob dipagi hari harus berhenti sejenak dech…ahihihihihi)

Eh, Sebelumnya terimakasih atas reviewnya ya..aku sangat berterimakasih sekali..review kalian membuatku semangat untuk segera lanjutin cerita..dan semoga dengan reviewnya membuatku menjadi naik tingkat, dari author abal-abal menjadi author _sedikit tidak _abal-abal..hehehhehe…thanks n love u all… # bow YYY

Daaannn….Saudara-saudara sekalian…aku belum sanggup membuat 'adegan' itu… hwaaaaaaaa #gedukin kepala ke tembok (malu sama rated yang uda dipasang) fiuuhhhhh…. Bagaimana sich tips supaya buat part NC tapi gak ikut deg-degan dan heboh sendiri? (author emang bener-bener amatir tingkat dewa nich..-')

Saudaraku sebangsa dan setanah air, sehati, dan seyunjae… help me…pleaseeee..T_T

Oh iya…next chap…enaknya siapa yang menang? Junsu atau yoochun-changmin?

Comment ne….^^


	9. Chapter 9

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

.

.

Sebelumnya terimakasih atas saran dan masukannya ya… juga terimakasih banyak yang masih ngikutin ff ini… *bow

**NaraYuuki-chan**…iya nich…kebiasaan jelekku sulit diilangin… suka kelupaan nulis nama dan awal kalimat dengan huruf kapital. Kalau uda keasyikan ngetik, lempeng aja… jari gak peka tekan shift ataupun capslock…ahihihihi #garuk kepala…..terimakasih juga atas masukannya tentang rated… itu sangat membantuku. Gomawo..jongmal gomawoyo..#hug

**Jaejung Love**… ahihihihi jadi malu nich…iya ya…judulku kayak gerbong kereta api…soalnya kemarin waktu buat, kepikiran judulnya pas panjang…ahehehehehe….semoga kamu suka cerita yang aku buat..^^ #hug

Untuk reviews teman-teman yang lain terimakasih banyak ya…membaca review kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terimakasih telah menyukai ff ini ya… runashine88, Yzj84, Cindyshim, FiAndYJ, Vivi, DiDiahWD, Jae milk, Kid, remova, biancaa, Edelweis, AKTForever, YunHolic, Kim Eun Seob, Kirie, KimYcha Kyuu, evilkyumin, anne, choi shi zu, Nha KyuMin, kim, Lee Kibum, vikey, Kim kinan, BooBear, dan semua yang membaca ff ini. Terimakasih telah membaca dan bersedia memberikan sepatah dua patah kata (yang berharga bagiku) dengan setia hingga chap ini…#aku terharu sekali...*.*

aku sayang kalian semua…#hug satu-satu readers….^_^

keep giving me your precious review, pleaseee…^_^

**NOTE:**

Berdasarkan hasil voting kemarin, kita ijinkan junsu bersuka cita. Bagaimana ceritanya? Let's Check it up..^^

Eiitssss..sebentar2…

Uda punya KTP?

Uda 18+

Uda punya SIMN (Surat Ijin Membaca Nc? Ehehehehhe..)

Bagi yang uda…yuk segera capcusss….

.

.

**PART 9**

.

.

"Ahhhhhh… Yunnie… sakiitttt…"

Mereka bertigapun langsung melotot, saling memandang. Junsu mengembangkan senyumnya, "aku akan segera memiliki 2 pembantu yang tampan." Goda junsu sedangkan yoochun dan changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yess mereka melakukannya." Ucap junsu puas.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap yoochun dan changmin tak percaya

"lalu kenapa jaejoong berteriak kalau mereka tidak melakukannya?" junsu mempertahankan pendapatnya

"Molla…" Kata yoochun

"Lalu bagaimana kita membuktikannya?" tanya changmin

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak. Berjongkok didepan kamar yunjae. Mencoba menemukan cara untuk membuktikan siapa pemenangnya.

.

.

**Sementara itu dikamar yunjae**

"Ahhhhhh… Yunnie… sakiitttt…" jaejoong berteriak

"Hsssttt baby… aku tidak sengaja…. Ada nyamuk di keningmu.." ucap yunho kemudian mencium kening jaejoong yang tadi sempat dipukulnya.

"tapi sakit yunn…" jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"mianhe baby.." yunho memeluk jaejoong

Jaejoongpun tersenyum. Dia sangat senang dengan sikap yunho yang selalu lembut kepadanya..

"yun,.." gumam jaejoong di pelukan Yunho

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Ucap jaejoong

"mmm…" lalu yunho melepaskan pelukannya, "aku juga ingin ke dapur sebentar, kau mau diambilkan sesuatu?"

"air putih saja yun…"

"Oke…tapi cium dulu…" pinta yunho

"Aiiisshhhh… kau ini…" ucap jaejoong malu

"Pleaseeee…baby.." rajuk yunho

Kemudian jaejoong mencium bibir yunho sekilas.

"Lagi…" yunho tersenyum jail

"Yah..yun..aku ingin ke kamar mandi nih…"

"baby…." Yunho memandang jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon.

Melihat yunho memandangnya seperti itu, membuat jaejoong akhirnyapun menyerah. Dia memberikan ciuman lagi kepada yunho

"mmmffftthth… yunnnhhh.." desah jaejoong

Yunho terus mengeksplor bibir jaejoong. Namun, ketika yunho mulai mencoba melepas kaos jaejoong, jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya.

"yun…kau lupa aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar?" bisik jaejoong sambil menempelkan hidungnya pada yunho

Yunho tersenyum, "mianhe baby…kau membuatku lupa segalanya."

"aiiisshhh..gombal…" cibir jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi sedangkan yunho pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk minum dan mengambilkan jaejoong air putih.

Yunho membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Yunho melihat 'tiga serangkai' dengan formasi melingkar sambil jongkok didepan kamar. 'tiga serangkaipun' sangat kaget melihat yunho yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar, mereka serentak memandang yunho sambil tersenyum kaku.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya yunho heran

"ah…mmm… itu ….anu…." ucap junsu gagap

"Awwwwww….." teriak junsu tiba-tiba, kemejanya tertarik oleh changmin. Seketika dia melihat ke arah changmin.

"Kalian ini kenapa sich?" yunho semakin heran

"oohhh..itu hyung….sebenarnya kita…mmmm…." Yoochun gagal mencari alasan, malah dia gugup sendiri

"Kita sedang mencari kancing kemeja junsu… tadi sepertinya jatuh disini…" ucap changmin seraya menunjukkan kemeja junsu yang hilang dua kancingnya.

Beberapa saat tadi, changmin berfikir dan mengambil tindakan dengan cepat yaitu menarik kancing kemeja junsu untuk dijadikan alasan. Ya…Junsu lagi… karena memang hanya dia yang memakai kemeja saat itu.

"Ah iya yun…tadi kancing kemejaku jatuh disekitar sini. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ketemu." Imbuh junsu yang segera paham apa yang direncanakan changmin.

"Mungkin masuk ke dalam kamar yunho hyung" ucap yoochun segera.

"Mwo?" yunho menaikkan alisnya

"Iya hyung, bisakah kami mencarinya di dalam?" ide changmin tiba-tiba muncul

"MWO?" yunho mulai geram, "kalian tahu sekarang jam berapa? Hampir pukul 1 pagi… apa kalian tak ingin istirahat? Besok saja kalian cari. Kha… sekarang kembalilah ke kamar kalian." Ujar yunho sambil menuju ke arah dapur.

Tanpa pikir panjang, changmin menarik junsu dan yoochun masuk ke dalam kamar yunjae. Di dalam mereka terkejut dengan suasana kamar. Didepan tempat tidur terdapat tv layar datar lengkap dengan segala perlengkapan lainnya, mirip home theater, lemari pakaian yang besar, jendela yang menghadap ke pusat kota, dengan gorden yang super besar hingga menyentuh lantai, tempat tidur yang dihiasi dengan kelopak bunga mawar, lampu yang remang. Didepan jendela terdapat sofa besar menghadap ke tempat tidur namun dibelakang sofa terdapat sedikit ruang untuk menuju ke balkon.

"Waaahhh.. kenapa beda dengan kamar kita?" tanya junsu yang terpesona dengan tatanan apik kamar yunjae

"Ya jelas lah…kau tau, ini adalah kamar khusus untuk bulan madu. Tadi aku mendengar Mr. Kim dan yang menyewanya." Ucap changmin

Yoochun dan junsu hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengamati sekeliling dengan takjub.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Jae hyung…?" tanya changmin sambil melihat seisi kamar

"sepertinya dikamar mandi." Ucap yoochun yang mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi

"ayo keluar. Sebelum yunho membunuh kita" Ajak junsu

Baru mau keluar kamar, mereka mendengar yunho memasuki kamar. Seketika mereka bingung. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Bukannya buru-buru keluar kamar, Changmin malah mencoba bersembunyi, berlari menuju belakang sofa.

Karena sangat panik, junsu dan yoochun akhirnya mengikuti tindakan changmin.

"Yah..yah…kenapa kita malah berlari kesini?" panik junsu setelah berhasil bersembunyi di balik sofa

"HHHHssssstttttt…." Changmin dan yoochun langsung membungkam mulut junsu

"bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?" junsu masih panik

"kita tidak akan ketahuan kalau kau berhenti bicara." Ucap yoochun dengan sangat lirih bahkan hampir tak bersuara

Changmin meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir, kode untuk diam. Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Namun junsu yang masih panik berusaha komat-kamit tanpa mengeluarkan suara untuk mencurahkan kepanikannya.

"Kalau ketahuan, pasti kita akan dihabisi oleh yunho." junsu memulai perkomat-kamitannya.

"Makanya kau diamlah.." ucap yoochun tak bersuara sambil melotot ke arah junsu

"Lalu sampai kapan kita disini?" junsu masih belum menyerah

"Sampai kita ada kesempatan keluar. Sekarang diamlah, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus." Ucap changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

Junsu mengangkat kedua alisnya, tanda tak punya ide atas maksud perkataan changmin. Sedangkan yoochun yang langsung nyambung segera ikut tersenyum jail.

Junsu menyenggol bahu yoochun yang berada disebelah kanannya, "Yah…apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Changmin dan yoochun benar-benar speechless. Mereka tak habis fikir, makhluk apa yang sedang berada diatara mereka ini. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mempunyai manager seperti ini. "Benar-benar musibah" pikir keduanya.

Junsu masih mencoba mencari jawaban dengan menyenggol changmin yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Changmin memutarkan bola matanya. Jengah…

Akhirnya mau tidak mau changmin menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara mencoba menjelaskan ke junsu.

"Bukankah ini bagus, karena kita akan membuktikan siapa yang menang diantara kita. Ini akan sangat seru karena kita akan menyaksikan secara live." Jelas changmin diakhiri dengan kekehan tak bersuara.

Penjelasan changmin mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari yoochun. Sedangkan junsu yang mulai memahami pikiran changmin, menjadi panik.

"yyy..yyaaa,,,yyaahh… aiiisshhhh kalian ini." wajah junsu memerah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya deg-degan.

Sedangkan yoochun dan changmin hanya bisa memberikan 'evil laugh'.

"Berhentilah membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'. Kita akan menyaksikannya secara live malam ini." komentar changmin setelah melihat tigkah junsu.

"Aku akan mengintip dari sisi kanan" ucap yoochun semangat

"Aku dari kiri." Lanjut changmin tak kalah semangatnya.

"Aku dari mana? Dari atas saja ah…" ucap junsu santai sambil mencoba menaikkan kepalanya ke atas. Namun belum sampai ia melakukannya, changmin dan yoochun sudah menarik kepala junsu kembali.

"Yaaahhhh… kau gila? Kau akan ketahuan…" marah changmin masih tanpa suara, tapi mulutnya sudah mangap-mangap tanda ia sangat marah.

Yoochun menjitak kepala junsu yang sukses membuat junsu meringis kesakitan. "Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tapi yoochun dan changmin tak peduli dengan junsu, mereka malah kembali ke formasi pengintipan yang semula.

"Yaaahhhhhh….." protes junsu sambil memukul bahu yoochun dan changmin

Yoochun mengabaikan junsu, ia tetap menempelkan kepalanya di lantai, dan memunculkan sebagian kepalanya ari arah kanan sofa untuk mengintip. Begitu juga dengan changmin, hanya saja changmin dari arah kiri sofa. Beruntunglah mereka karena lampu di kamar ini memang sangat remang-remang, hanya beberapa lampu kecil dan dibantu dengan penerangan cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela di belakang mereka.

Nasib sial sedang berada di pihak junsu saat itu, karena junsu yang berada di tengah. Ia tak bisa mengintip seperti kedua temannya itu, ia hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia memandang ke arah luar jendela, menatap rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar yunho memasuki kamar, seketika 'tiga pengintip'pun langsung diam dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Baby, kau sudah selesai… aku membawakan air putih untukmu."

Yunho berjalan menuju nakas, meletakkan segelas air putih dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Menghabiskan air dalam sekali minum. "Gomawo yun." Ucap jaejoong dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Aku tadi seperti mendengar suara changmin.. apa mereka tadi ke sini?" lanjut jaejoong

"iya, mereka mencari kancing junsu yang lepas.. aneh sekali sikap mereka bertiga malam ini" Gerutu yunho

Jaejoong tertawa melihat suaminya menggerutu karena ulah ketiga teman mereka.

"Jangan-jangan mereka mau mengintip kita.." lanjut yunho yang masih menggerutu.

Mendengar gerutuan yunho, jaejoongpun tertawa kecil, "Kau terlalu berlebihan yun, mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu." Ucap jaejoong sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar di sebelah yunho.

Yunho meminta jaejoong bergeser. Yunho berada dibelakang jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang? Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanya jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman sekarang, duduk bersandar di dada bidang yunho dan ia memainkan jari-jari yunho yang berada diperutnya.

"tadi aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar sebelum aku ke dapur, dan sekarang kita sudah aman. Tidak ada pengganggu lagi." Kata yunho sambil tesenyum jail dan mencium puncak kepala jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun ikut tersenyum.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana.

"Kau tak ingin merayakan malam kita?" bisik yunho menggoda, changmin dan yoochun semakin mencoba menajakan pendengaran mereka.

"Besok kau ada agenda di pagi hari yun.. aku bisa dimarahi junsu." ucap jaejoong masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Anniyo, besok hanya shooting video clip biasa. Tidak ada sesi pemotretan, jadi hari ini aku milikmu seutuhnya baby.." ucap yunho lirih

"Shooting video?" tanya jaejoong

"Ne…wae baby?" tanya yunho masih sambil memeluk jaejoong erat.

Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho menatap istrinya, memegang bahunya dan membuatnya berada dipangkuannya dan menghadap kepadanya, "Wae baby? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?" tanya yunho sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya tapi enggan bersuara.

"Baby…." Ucap yunho sambil menangkupkan kedua tagannya di pipi jaejoong meminta jaejoong mengutarakan pikirannya.

Mendapat tatapan yunho, jaejoongpun akhirnya berbicara.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat gosipmu dengan artis yang menjadi lawanmu di film dan video clip terbarumu itu." Ucap jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"maksudmu Ahra? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya yunho senang mendengar istrinya cemburu

"anniyo.." elak jaejoong padahal sebenarnya iya

"benarkah? Kau tidak cemburu? Berarti kau tidak mencintaiku…" yunho tersenyum menggoda jaejoong

"aiisshhh yunnie…" jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan yunho tahu bahwa istrinya ini cemburu

"baby, joongie… I love u…..only you…you're the only one…apa kau masih belum percaya?" tanya yunho mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung jaejoong, mencium sekilas bibir jaejoong yang sudah manyun 100% itu.

"aku belum lama mengenalmu yun. Siapa tahu dia pacarmu, apalagi kalian sudah sering bekerjasama" Ucap jaejoong semakin terlihat cemburu

Yunho semakin gemas melihat istrinya cemburu, "kau mau mengenalku?" yunho mulai melancarkan 'aksinya'.

"butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalmu yunn." Ucap jaejoong lirih.

"baiklah, agar tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, aku akan memulainya sekarang, aku memulainya dengan memperkenalkan 'anggota tubuhku' terlebih dahulu.." bisik yunho genit

"aisshhhh…" desis jaejoong manja

"ini mataku..yang selalu melihatmu" ucap yunho sambil menyentuhkan kedua tangan jaejoong pada matanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"ini telingaku… yang selalu ingin mendengar suaramu" yunho menyentuhkan tangan jaejoong ke telinganya

Jaejoong semakin tersipu karena yunho terus memegang tangannya sambil memperkenalkan anggota tubuh yunho satu persatu.

"ini hidungku..yang selalu ingin bernafas bersamamu."

"ini pipiku.. yang selalu ingin kau cium"

"ini bibirku.. yang selalu ingin menciummu."

"yunnie.." ucap jaejoong tersipu malu

"ini bahuku…yang selalu ingin menjadi sandaranmu"

"ini dadaku… yang selalu berdetak memanggil namamu"

"yunn…aiisshhh hentikan…" jaejoong semakin malu

"wae baby… aku belum selesai.." goda yunho

"aku sudah mengenalnya yun.."

"benarkah?"

"mmmm…" jaejoong mengangguk.

"ini matamu yang selalu melihatku" jaejoong mencium kedua mata yunho.

"ini telingamu yang selalu mendengar suaraku" jaejoong berbisik di telinga yunho, menciumnya sekilas.

"ini hidungmu yang selalu bernafas bersamaku" jaejoong mencium hidung yunho

"ini pipimu yang selalu ingin kucium" jaejoong mencium pipi yunho

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ketika jaejoong memperlakukannya seperti itu. Hingga…

"ini bibirmu, yang selalu menggodaku" ucap jaejoong sambil mencium yunho. Yunho membalas ciuman jaejoong yang berada dipangkuannya. Membuat jaejoong mendesah.

"ehhmmmm…ahhhhhhhh…yunnnnnn…." Desah jaejoong bersamaan dengan tangan yunho yang berhasil masuk kedalam baju tidurnya dan memainkan nipplenya

Yunho kemudian melepas baju tidur yang dikenakan jaejoong. Mencium lehernya, menghisapnya kuat. Ia sukses membuat 'tanda' disana.

"arrgghhhhhh….hhmmmppphhhh" desah jaejoong semakin merasakan kenikmatan

"baby, kau benar-benar makhluk terindah yang ada didunia ini." Puji yunho sambil menghisap nipple jaejoong

Jaejoong menggelinjang ketika yunho menyesap nipplenya kuat-kuat. Memberikannya sensasi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Jaejoong merasakan junior yunho menyentuh bagian bawahnya. Yunho menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat juniornya bergesekan dengan pantat jaejoong. Membuatnya mendesah merasakan kenikmatan.

"jaaeee…aarrrghhhh..hmmmm….mmmhhhppp…" desah yunho seiring dengan kulumannya di nipple jaejoong dan gerakan pinggulnya.

"yunhhhhh….aahhhhhhhmmmmm….aaahhhhhhh..ooouuggghhh hhh…yyunnniii…eeehhhhhhhhmmmmm.." desah jaejoong semakin menjadi

Ditempat lain, yoochun dan changmin semakin gerah. Melihat yunjae 'beraksi' membuat keduanya kepanasan dan berkeringat di malam yang dingin ini. Sedangkan Junsu yang melihat tingkah Yoochun dan Changmin yang berulangkali mengusap keringat mereka membuat ia menjadi penasaran dan berusaha ikut mengintip. Ia mencoba mengintip dari sisi kanan sofa. Ia memposisikan kepalanya diatas kepala Yoochun. Yoochun sontak kaget dan melihat ke arah Junsu, sedangkan junsu hanya memegang kepala yoochun dan memposisikannya ke posisi semua, yaitu mengintip Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Disisi lain, Yunho sudah tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia langsung memposisikan dirinya menindih jaejoong. Melihat jaejoong sudah topless, ia langsung melepas baju yang dikenakannya. Kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di dada dan perut Jaejoong. melihat tubuh istrinya yang begitu mempesona, membuatnya semakin bersemangat memberikan kissmark disana sini. Tubuh putih mulus Jaejoong bagaikan kanvas bagi Yunho. Yunho menciumi setiap tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong memegang rambut yunho. Menekannya sehingga memperdalam ciuman Yunho diperutnya.

"aaahhhhh…..hhhhhhhmmmmmm…mmmnnnnnnn" desah jaejoong

Setelah cukup puas dengan hasil karyanya, Yunho kemudian menurunkan ciumannya. Semakin lama semakin kebawah dan yunho mulai menurunkan celana jaejoong. Melepasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia menemukan junior jaejoong yang sudah menegang sempurna. Ia menciumnya, memasukkan dalam mulutnya. Memberikan sensasi kenikmatan pada jaejoong.

"Aaarrrgghhh… mmmmmmmm…yunnnnnnnn" desah jaejoong merasakan kenikmatan.

Mengetahui istrinya merasakan kenikmatan, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Jaejoongpun yang mulai terbiasa ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan yunho. Membuat sensasinya semakin bertambah.

"yuunnnhhhhh… aaahhhhhh…. Aaarrrggghhhh… oooggghhhhhh….hmmmmm….yuunnnnnhh…. lebih ceee…pppaaa…aaatttt…aaaahhhhhhhh… oorrrghhhhhh…" racau jaejoong

"as your wish baby…" ucap yunho dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya

"hmmmmm….mmmhhhhh…mmmhhpphhhh…." yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Nafasnya sudah sangat tak beraturan. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya mengejang, ia merasa akan mencapai puncaknya.

"yunnhhhh.. akuuuuhhhh… mauuu… keellluuaaarrrr...AAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHHH" jejoong mendesah hebat ketika ia menyemburkan cairannya kedalam mulut yunho. Yunho menelan semua cairan yang jaejoong keluarkan.

Senyum yunho mengembang sambil melihat jaejoong yang terengah. Yunho kemudian mengusap keringat yang keluar dikening dan pelipis jaejoong. "kau suka?" tanya yuho

"hmmm… kau hebat sekali yun" puji jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu

"kau capek?" tanya yunho

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian yunho mencium bibirnya. Ciumannya semakin lama semakin dalam. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher yunho yang membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yunho mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole jaejoong.

"aaarrkkkhhh..sakitt yunnnn…" rintih jaejoong

"mianhe baby…. Kau mau aku berhenti?" tanya yunho tak mau membuat jaejoong kesakitan.

"tidak yunn.. teruskanlah…" perintah jaejoong

Yunho mencium bibir jaejoong, mencoba mengalihkan sakit yang dirasakan jaejoong. Ia lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam hole jaejoong.

"hmmmmm…aahhhhhhhhh…mmmmmm…" desah jaejoong dalam ciumannya ketika yunho semakin intens memaju mundurkan jarinya.

Setelah dirasa jaejoong sudah terbiasa, Yunho mulai memasukkan jari keduanya.

"nnnggggggggmmmm…aaahhhhhhmmmmm…" jaejoong semakin mendesah

"Apakah sakit?" tanya yunho disela ciumannya

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak mau melepaskan ciuman yunho hanya karena menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho merasakan sakit dibibirnya, jaejoong menggigit bibir yunho ketika yunho memasukkan ketiga jarinya. Yunho terus mencium jaejoong dan mendiamkan jarinya sejenak, membiarkan hole jaejoong terbiasa dengan jarinya.

"aaarrkkhhh yunnn.. sakiittt….aaaarrrggghhhhh…" jaejoong tak bisa lagi menahan sakit. Ia mengeluarkan air mata. Yunho menghisap air mata yang keluar itu.

"jae baby, bertahanlah…" pinta yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah dirasa jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan tiga jarinya, yunho mulai menggerakkan jarinya, maju mundur. Untuk mengurangi sakit jaejoong, yunho mencium nipple jaejoong.

"mmmm….ppphhhhh…ccckkkkk….mmmphhh.." yunho terus mencium nipple jaejoong

"aarrgghhh…oouugghhhh…oouuggghhh…haaassshhhhh…" desah jaejoong yang mulai merasakan nikmat.

Ketika dirasakan hole jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa, yunho berbisik kepada jaejoong."kau siap jae?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Kemudian yunho melepaskan celananya. Jaejoong sangat kaget melihat ukuran junior yunho, baru pertama kali dia melihatnya.

"yunn..apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya jaejoong khawatir

"kau takut jae?" tanya yunho balik dan tersenyum

"apa akan sakit?" jaejoong bertanya lagi

"hanya diawal baby…apa kau siap? Tanya yunho sambil mencium kening jaejoong

"hmmm..baiklah… cepat lakukan.." ujar jaejoong

"bersiaplah ne…aku akan berusaha agar tidak menyakitimu baby.." yunho mulai meletakkan juniornya didepan hole jaejoong, dia harus memasukkannya hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti jaejoong.

"gigit bibirku kalau kau merasakan sakit." Yunho menyuruh jaejoong dan mulai mencium bibir jaejoong dengan ganas, mencoba mengalihkan sakit yang akan jaejoong rasakan, setelah dirasa jaejoong sudah mulai menikmati ciumannya, yunho mulai memasukkan juniornya perlahan. Ia rasakan jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"aakhhh yunnn. Sakiittt.. sekaliii…" gumam jaejoong

"bertahanlah sebentar jae…" yunho kembali mencium jaejoong dan berusaha memasukkan seluruh juniornya kedalam hole jaejoong.

"AAARRRKKKKKHHHHH….." teriak jaejoong ketika seluruh junior yunho telah tertanam sempurna di holenya

"jaaaaeee….aaargghhh.. nikkkmmaaatt.. mmmm.. …aaarrrghhhhh" yunho merasakan hole jaejoong meremas-remas juniornya.

"nnggghhhh….mmmmmhhhhhhh…..aaahhhhmmmm…" desah jaejoong. ia merasakan holenya sedang beradaptasi dengan junior yunho.

Hening…

"kau siap baby?" tanya yunho ketika dirasa jaejoong sudah tenang.

"ehhmmm" jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

Yunho kemudian menggerakkan juniornya.. menarik dan menusuknya secara perlahan.

"aarrkkkkk….uuuggggghhhhh..pelan yunnnn…aaaahhhhhhh…ooouugghhhh…mmmmmm" desah jaejoong yang masih merasakan sakit.

"aaahhhhh…bbaabbyyyy….eehhhmmm…aaarrgghhhh…kauuuu… ..seeemmpiiittthhh…ouughhh..nikkkmaaaatttt…jaaaeee e…" racau yunho yang merasakan nikmat tiada tara.

Namun semakin lama sakit yang dirasakan jajeoong semakin menghilang dan mulai tergantikan dengan kenikmatan. Jaejoong bergerak seirama dengan yunho, menggerakkan kepala ke kanan da ke kiri merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

"oouuhhhh….hmmmm…aaahhh…uurrrghhhhh…." desah jaejoong

Yunho yang mengetahui jaejoong mulai merasakan nikmat, semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"aaarrrhhhhh…aaaggghhhhh….hhhussssshhhhhh….hmmmmmm m" desah jaejoong

"baabbbbyyyy…ooohhhhh… hhhhhhmmmmm…hmmmffffttthhh…aaahhhh" desah yunho bersahutan dengan jaejoong

Sensasi kenikmatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata menjalar dikedua tubuh yunho dan jaejoong. Nafas mereka terengah, seiring dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Hole jaejoong semakin meremas junior yunho yang membuat yunho semakin agresif.

"disana yunnnhhh…ooouughhhhh...aarrghhhhhh…." Ucap jajeoong ketika yunho mengenai titik yang pas

Yunho semakin mempercepat hujamannya dititik yang sama. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Hingga keduanya sudah akan mencpaai kepuasan.

"aku akannnhh… keluaarrrr…aaarrggghhhh" ucap yunho

"aaakkkuhhh… juuggaaa… yunnnn.." jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama

Semakin lama mereka semakin bergerak seirama, hingga akhirnya….

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH….." teriak mereka secara bersama. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, cairan yunho keluar memenuhi hole jajoong. Sedangkan jaejoong menyemburkan cairannya memenuhi perut dan dada yunho...

"kau yang terbaik joongie.." ucap yunho sambil mencium kening jaejoong

"kau mengesankan yunn" puji jaejoong

Keduanya mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Yunho masih belum mengeluarkan juniornya. Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan pada holenya. Sedangkan yunho menyukai rasa pijatan hole jaejoong di juniornya.

Akan tetapi, yang mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, bukan hanya yunho dan jaejoong saja.. tetapi juga 'tiga pengintip' yang sedari tadi menahan suaranya untuk tidak ikut mendesah dan melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadap diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka bertiga duduk lemas bersandarkan sofa, menghadap ke jendela dan mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sambil mengusap keringat yang tak hentinya mengucur dari tubuh mereka, membuat mereka menjadi sangat gerah. Junsu yang sudah tak kuat menahan gerah, ia melepaskan kancing kemejanya yang hanya tinggal sedikit, karena yang lain hilang akibat ulah changmin tadi.

Tingkah junsu mendapat tatapan horor dari yoochun dan changmin.

"Yah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya changmin panik

"Aku sudah tak kuat…merekahhhh…hhh…hhhhot sekalihhh…" ucap junsu masih tak bisa menormalkan nafasnya

"Kau tahu?" ucap yoochun yang membuat junsu dan changmin menoleh kepadanya. "Punyaku ikut bereaksi. Aiisshhhhh…mereka itu….." gelisah yoochun yang mencoba menenangkan juniornya yang sukses membuatnya kebingungan.

"Aku tak menyangka Yunho hyung begitu romantis dan seksi sekaligus dalam melakukannya. Jaejoong hyung sangat beruntung." Gumam changmin

"Dan sukses membuatku tegang di sini dan di sini." Ucap yoochun sambil menunjuk dada dan 'ehm' yang dibawah.

Junsu dan changmin tertawa lirih mendengar komentar yoochun.

"Semua kan juga gara-gara kamu yoochuna, coba kalau tadi kita keluar, pasti tidak akan begini ceritanya." Gumam junsu.

"Kau jangan berisik, kau tak mau membantuku?" tanya yoochun iseng

"Mwo?" junsu mendelikkan matanya dan memukul kepala yoochun, "makan tu bantuan…" ucap junsu sewot

Sikap junsu membuat yoochun dan changmin sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kita istirahat dulu, setelah itu kita berfikir bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini." Ucap changmin yang mendapat dua anggukan.

"dan jangan lupa…." Ucap junsu sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Apa?" jawab changmin dan yoochun bersamaan

"Persiapkan diri kalian untuk menjadi pembantu setiaku." Ucap junsu dengan mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

Changmin dan yoochun yang baru ingat dengan taruhan mereka, menepuk jidatnya masing-masing. Ya… mereka kalah telak.

"Satu lagi,,,," ucap junsu

"Apa lagi?" jawab yoomin bersamaan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"setialah dengan titahku selama 1 bulan… ne?" junsu semakin besar kepala.

Yoochun dan changmin semakin lemas..tak bersuara

"Heh..kalian….jawab aku.." rajuk junsu

"Neeeeeeeeeeeee….." ucap yoochun dan changmin dengan lesu.

Junsu semakin tersenyum lebar. Tapi belum sampai ketiganya menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar yunho bersuara.

"babak ke dua baby.." ucap yunho kemudian memulai aksinya

"yunnie.." jaejoong tersipu malu ketika mendengar perkataan yunho dan sukses membuat yoochun, changmin dan junsu melotot.

Changmin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 3.20 pagi. "Ini Gila…Yunho masih bertenaga setelah 2 jam lebih pertempurannya dengan jaejoong." gumam changmin tak percaya.

Selain itu, seolah tak mau over dosis mendengar desahan yang begitu menggoda, yoochun berusaha menutup telinganya. Ia tak mau juniornya yang belum tenang betul kembali bereaksi. Sedangkan junsu masih mengembangkan senyumnya memikirkan sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki pembantu yang tampan-tampan.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, yunho mulai menciumi bibir jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan junior yunho yang didalam holenya mulai membesar lagi.

Mereka berdua mengulangi hal yang sama. berkali-kali puncak kenikmatan dicapai keduanya hingga pukul setengah 7 pagi, jaejoong mendesah keras ketika klimaksnya yang entah keberapa itu keluar.

"AAAArrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…mmmmmhhhhh….yunnnnhhh hhhh….." desah jaejoong seiring dengan keluarnya cairan ke arah dada yunho.

"Sebentar lagi baaabbyyyyyy…aahhhhhh..mmmmmm" ucap yunho sambil berusaha mencapai klimaksnya.

"Arrghhh…mmmmm…yunnnnhhhh….aaaahhhhhh" jaejoong kembali mendesah seiring dengan gerakan yunho yang semakin cepat

"uugghhhhh…aaaarrrrgghhhh….aahhhhh…mmmm…mmnnnngggg g….." desah yunho

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya, hingga…"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH" desah yunho puas, mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole jaejoong. Karena cairan yang sudah dikeluarkannya terlalu banyak, hingga meluber keluar.

Yunho menciumi wajah jaejoong, "Gomawo baby….saranghae…" ucapnya

"Nado yun…" jawab jaejoong

Mereka berdua mencoba menenangkan diri mereka, setelah aktifitasnya yang membuat mereka tak tidur semalaman itu. Dan jangan ditanya, 'tiga pengitip' juga tak bisa tidur. Wajah mereka pucat, mata mereka memerah menahan kantuk, tubuh mereka lemas.

"Ini benar-benar gila…" gumam changmin. Hanya itu kata yang mampu diucapkannya.

"Sampai jam 7 pagi…." Ucap yoochun dengan lemasnya

"Yunho memang hebat…" puji junsu dengan wajah pucatnya

Mereka bertiga lemas tak berdaya…-'

.

Disisi lain,

"Baby, tidurlah…kau pasti sangat capek.." ucap yunho sambil menutupi tubuh jaejoong dengan selimut dan memberikan ciuman di kening jaejoong.

"semua karenamu yun…" ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Aku? Hanya aku saja?" goda yunho

"aiiisssshhh…kau ini…." kata jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan dada yunho.

"Heiii..baby…hentikan mempoutkan bibirmu itu…atau…." Yunho mendekatkan dirinya dengan jaejoong

"Atau apa?" pancing jaejoong

"atau aku akan lepas kendali…" ucap yunho sambil menggelitik dan menciumi seluruh wajah jaejoong

"Yaaahhhh..yunnn… geliiii…awwww….yah…yah…yah…..ahahahahahha..geliii yunnnnn" teriak jaejoong sambil tertawa, tak kuat menahan gelitikan yunho.

"Saranghae…" ucap yunho kemudian mencium bibir jaejoong.

"Nado, yunnie…" jaejoong memberikan senyum termanisnya..

Tak kuasa melihat jaejoong tersenyum, yunho mencium jaejoong lagi.

"mmmpphhh….mmmmnnn…ngghhhhh…yunnnnhhhh…kaaauuu akaannnhhh….terrr…llaammmbaaathhhh.. hhhmmmmmm…" ucap jaejoong diantara desahannya.

Yunho kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dengan enggan, "Aku tak mau bekerja hari ini.." rajuk yunho

"Heiiii… kau harus bekerja yun…aku tak mau mempunyai suami pemalas…hehehehe" kekeh jaejoong

"Aku lelah baby…" yunho mencoba mencari alasan

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang kau kerja, kita melakukannya lagi.." ide nakal jaejoong muncul

"Baby…" kata yunho tak percaya

"Wae? Kau tak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, kau tidak capek? Apa tidak sakit?"

"Jika denganmu, 24 jam non stoppun aku mau yun…" kata jaejoong yang tersipu malu

"Kau memang pintar menggoda, Jae…" ucap yunho sambil memberikan senyuman. Dia gemas melihat sikap jaejoong yang seperti ini.

"Khhaa… sekarang pergilah mandi..kau akan terlambat, dan junsu akan memarahimu." Ucap jaejoong

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir jaejoong, "Ne…baby…"

Yunho melihat jam di nakas, pukul 7.15. Dia kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, sedangkan jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Baby, bisakah kau telpon junsu dan beritahu dia kalau aku akan sedikit terlambat." Pinta yunho sambil berteriak dari kamar mandi.

"Ne.."Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan mengambil handphone yunho yang berada di nakas, mencari nomor junsu.

Mendengar itu, junsu, yoochun, dan changmin menjadi panik…

Yoochun melotot.

Changmin tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sedangkan Junsu panik mencari handphonnya…"Andweeee…" batin Junsu berteriak

.

.

.

_""_""_

Fiuuhhhhh…akhirnyaaaaaa….aku berhasil membuatnya….kyaaaaaaaaa…#hug changmin…ehehehhehe

Bagaimana chap ini teman-teman?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan junsu, yoochun dan changmin?

Comment pleaseeee…^^


	10. Chapter 10

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

Aku kembaliiiiiii…..peluk reader satu-satu….  
Setelah beberapa hari berkutat dengan tugas dan kegiatan yang eeerrrggghhhhh… -'

Mianhe lama menunggu updatenya…feel nulis tiba-tiba ilang… ide yang kemarin sempat membuncah (lebay..ahihihihi) tiba-tiba hilang ketelan tugas…alhasil harus menggali ide yang sempat terkubur…lumayan dalam sich…hehehehhe

.  
Semoga part ini gak ngebosenin…#efek gali ide yang masih berlangsung

.  
Happy reading…. n gimme your precious preview…..love u….^^

.

.

**Previous**

"Baby, bisakah kau telpon junsu dan beritahu dia kalau aku akan sedikit terlambat." Pinta yunho sambil berteriak dari kamar mandi.

"Ne.."Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan mengambil handphone yunho yang berada di nakas, mencari nomor junsu.

Mendengar itu, junsu, yoochun, dan changmin menjadi panik…

Yoochun melotot.

Changmin tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sedangkan Junsu panik mencari handphonnya…"Andweeee…" batin Junsu berteriak

.

**Part 10**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

"Junsu..junsu..junsu.." gumamku sambil melihat contact list di HP suamiku.. aissshhh…suami…. Tiba-tiba pipiku menjadi merah sendiri. Aku telah menikah dengan orang yang aku sayangi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat 'aktifitas' yang baru aku 'selesaikan' dengan Yunho. Pipiku semakin memerah. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku berulangkali, mencoba konsentrasi untuk mencari nomor Junsu.

Aku menggeser kebawah contact list yang ada di HP namun hingga akhir tak kunjung aku temukan nama Junsu. aku mengulanginya lagi… dan tetap tidak ada.

"Aiiisshhhh…. Kok tidak ada? Aku akan mencarinya lagi." Gumamku sambil terus mencoba mencari ulang.

"Tidak ada… aku sebaiknya menanyakannya pada Yunho saja" putusku setelah mencoba mencari yang ke 3 kalinya.

Aku berniat untuk berdiri, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba holeku terasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"AWWWWWW….AAARRGGGKKKHHHH…" teriakku tak kuat menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba aku rasakan saat berdiri.

"WAE BABY…?" teriak Yunho yang terdengar panik dari arah kamar mandi

Entah mengapa saat ini aku merasa kakiku tak kuat menahan tubuhku, 'di bawah' sana terasa sakit sekali. Kakiku bergetar dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang HP.

Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh.

Sebelum aku merusak tulang-tulangku, aku berniat untuk duduk kembali.

Tapi tiba-tiba kakiku terjerat selimut yang semula aku gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku.

Aku menutup mataku.

Aku membayangkan bahwa tubuhku akan terbentur tepi tempat tidur dan mendarat dengan keras di lantai.

Aku menggenggam erat HP dan selimut yang aku gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku dengan erat.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak…

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan erat.

.

**Jaejoong POV END**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Yunho menjadi panik mendengar istrinya berteriak dengan keras. Dengan segera ia menyelesaikan mandinya. Melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan rambut yang masih basah, ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Betapa Yunho sangat terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang disokong dari bawah oleh Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin mirip evakuasi para korban bencana alam.

Bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga berada di kamarnya?

Jaejoong yang menutup matanya dengan erat sambil memegang HP dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seperti hendak jatuh namun ditahan oleh Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin dari bawah dengan posisi bertingkat. Yoochun berdiri dengan tangan mengarah keatas memegang bahu Jaejoong, Junsu sedikit jongkok memegang pinggang Jaejoong, dan Changmin yang 100% jongkok memegang kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang semula mengira akan jatuh tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Kaget merasakan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhhh….untunglah aku tak jadi terjatuh…Gomawo Yunnie…" pikir Jaejoong namun detik berikutnya langsung berubah 180 derajat karena kejanggalan yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa ada banyak tangan yang aku rasakan? Omo….jangan-jangan ada penguntit masuk kamar…" dengan tiba-tiba Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia menjadi sangat kaget ketika ia melihat Yunho yang menatap bengong di depan kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk.

"Lalu tangan siapa ini?" Jaejoong panik dengan tiba-tiba Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat tangan siapa yang menahan tubuhnya itu dan alhasil gerakan yang ditimbulkan Jaejoong membuat ketiga orang yang menahan tubuhnya tadi terjatuh. Jaejoongpun jatuh di atas tubuh ketiganya.

GUBRRAAAKKKKKKK….KKKKKK

"AWWWWWWWWW… hidungku.." jerit Yoochun yang hidungnya terbentur kepala Jaejoong (dengan keras tentunya).

"UUURRRGHHH…per..rruttkkuuu" rintih Junsu yang perutnya tertindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"HWAAAAAAA… kepala jeniusku.." changmin histeris karena pantat Jaejoong mendarat tepat di kepala yang selama ini di agungkannya itu.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA…" jerit Jaejoong dan dengan segera berdiri.

"AAKKHHHH…OOUUUGGHHHH…SSSHHHH" sakit di holenya tiba-tiba terasa lagi karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Jaejoong hampir meneteskan air matanya gara-gara sakit yang dirasakannya.

Yoochun mengelus hidungnya

Junsu mengelus perutnya

Changmin mengelus kepalanya

Jaejoong menatap ketiganya heran

Yunho berkacak pinggang dan berjalan menuju ke TKP dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

Merasa mendapat tatapan yang horor dari Jaejoong dan Yunho, tiga orang yang sedang kesakitan berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya mengusap bagian-bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit tadi.

Tiga orang tersebut saling menatap.

Menepuk jidat mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus keluar dari persembunyian? Aiiissshhhhh…." Batin Yoochun merutuki diri sendiri

"Ini sama saja bunuh diri.." gumam Changmin pasrah

"Tamat riwayatku…" pasrah Junsu.

.

.

.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin duduk berjejer di sofa samping TV, wajah mereka tertunduk, persis pencuri yang kepergok dan sedang diintrogasi warga kampung.

Ya memang mereka bertiga kepergok mencuri, MENCURI LIHAT adegan NC Yunjae. Dan mereka sedang menunggu eksekusi di mulai.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar setelah berganti pakaian dengan sedikit menahan sakit, jelas terlihat dari caranya berjalan dan raut muka yang kesakitan. Tak lama Yunho juga keluar kamar. Melihat Jaejoong yang kesakitan, Yunhopun kemudian menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju para 'terdakwa'.

Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong disampingnya, Jaejoongpun bersandar di bahu Yunho dan Yunho memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Jaejoong serta mengusap rambut Jaejoong dan memberikan senyuman dengan penuh cinta.

Namun wajahnya kembali garang ketika melihat tiga orang yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Siapa yang mau bicara?" tawar Yunho sambil menatap garang ketiga temannya itu.

Yoochun menendang kaki Junsu yang berada disampingnya, Junsu menendang kaki Changmin, Changmin balik menendang kaki Junsu. "Kau saja..Kau saja…Ehh Kau saja.." bisik ketiganya heboh sendiri.

"YAAAHHH…." Marah Yunho

Melihat Yunho yang berteriak, Jaejoong mengelus tangan Yunho, mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Gwenchana baby…mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya.." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mengusap tangannya.

"Masih belum mau bicara?" lanjut Yunho kembali menatap Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

"Ah itu, anu…kita sebenarnya…anu…" Junsu bingung menjawab apa.

Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Changmin menatap kedua temannya. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan memberikan tatapan memelas+minta ampun kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Melihat tingkah ketiga temannya, Yunho sendiri tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ketiga temannya ini memang benar-benar sedang menguji kesabarannya. 'Bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga di kamar mereka? Darimana mereka datang secepat itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mereka?' banyak pertanyaan di benak Yunho.

"Jadi tak ada yang mau bicara?" tanya Yunho

"Ah… mianhe hyung.." ucap changmin kemudian yang disusul dengan Yoochun dan Junsu yang mengatakan hal yang sama.

.

**Yunho POV**

.

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan kalian dikamarku?" tanyaku penasaran

"mmm…itu…anu…" ucap Yoochun sambil menggigit bibirnya dan melihat ke arah Changmin.

"Sejak kemarin malam hyung.." Ucap Changmin memberanikan diri. Dia pasrah kalaupun halilintar dan badai akan menyapanya setelah pengakuan ini.

"MWO?" aku dan Jaejoong berteriak kaget bersamaan.

'sejak kemarin? Berarti mereka menyaksikan semuanya? Aku dan Jaejoong yang sedang…? Mereka melihatnya? Hyaaaaaa…' batinku membuatku serasa ingin meledak.

"Jadi kau melihat semuanya?" tanyaku dengan berusaha meredam emosi

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Omo…omo…kepalaku.." aku memegangi kepalaku

"Yunnie…." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memijit kepalaku.

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan, bisa-bisanya kalian berbuat seperti itu? Aku tahu kita berteman akrab, tapi bisakah kalian memberi kami privasi? Apa kalian tidak malu?" cecarku masih sambil memijit kepalaku. Pusing sekali rasanya.

"Ne…Yunhoya…mianhe…ini semua gara-gara ide Yoochun dan Changmin.." ujar Junsu yang sukses membuat Changmin dan Yoochun melotot ke arah Junsu.

"Kkk..Kkaaauu… kau kan juga menyetujuinya.." ucap Yoochun membela diri

"Tapi kan tidak sampai ide masuk kamar juga. Kalau bukan changmin yang memulainya….aiisshhh" ucap Junsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Yah…kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Bukannya kau sendiri juga ingin melihat mereka melakukannya? Aku masih ingat kemarin malam kau merajuk untuk melihat adegan yang HOT itu? Kenapa sekarang malah menyalahkanku? Kau kan juga menikmati adegan live itu, sampai-sampai jantungmu berdegup seperti orang yang habis marathon dan pipimu sudah seperti kepiting rebus." Protes changmin yang malah membongkar kedok mereka.

"Kalian…Omo…Yunnie…mereka…" ucap Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Changmin yang lumayan detail itu.

"Sebenarnya kalian bersembunyi dimana tadi malam?" ucapku semakin penasaran

"Dibalik sofa.." ucap yoochun mengaku.

"Aigooo…kalian ini..apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan. Apa kalian kurang kerjaan? Apa kalian iri? Ingin melakukannya juga? Makannya cepatlah menikah…" ucapku akhirnya.

Sebenarnya tak tega juga memarahi mereka bertiga, apalagi mereka bertiga sudah menyelamatkan My Joongie tadi. Tapi apa benar mereka melihat dan mendengar semuanya? Sikap mereka membuatku benar-benar tak habis fikir. Ada saja ide aneh dikepala mereka ini. Lihat saja, aku akan mengerjai mereka..

"Lalu…" ucapku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran sofa.

"Hmmm..?" ucap ketiga temanku itu sambil menatapku penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian adegan yang kau lihat sampai tadi pagi? Pasti kalian melihatnya sampai akhir kan?" tanyaku usil yang sukses membuat mereka bertiga melotot kaget dan tak percaya.

"Yunnie…" protes istriku sambil mencubit manja dadaku, wajahnya memerah, ia menggemaskan sekali.

"Biarkan baby…aku akan memaafkan mereka jika mereka menceritakan pengalaman berharga mereka. Mereka baru saja mendapatkan pengalaman yang paling berkesan sepanjang umur mereka. Mereka pasti tak akan keberatan jika harus menceritakan pengalamannya itu. Ya Kan?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum jail, senyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

Namun, aku melihat ketiga temanku itu langsung memasang muka BT.

"YAH…apa yang kalian maksudkan dengan memasang muka BT seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak meyukainya? Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua kalau sampai berani mengatakannya." Ancamku

Bagaimana bisa mereka memasang wajah BT itu? Semalam hingga tadi pagi adalah pengalaman yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupku, dan aku yakin Jaejoongpun juga setuju dengan hal itu. Aku memberikan service yang paling memuaskan. Berani-beraninya mereka malah memasang wajah BT seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya…" Junsu mulai berbicara setelah menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sebenarnya?" pancingku

"Sebenarnya kalian sangat mengesankan…" lanjut Junsu sambil memberikan senyumnya, senyum yang sedikit di paksa. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kalian juga sangat HOT.." lanjut Yoochun

"Tapi kenapa wajah kalian seperti mabuk laut gitu?" tanyaku

"Ketahuilah hyung…..aaiiiissshhhh….kau tahu….kami over dosis." Ucap Changmin membuatku kaget

"Mwo? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kau tahu hyung, awalnya kami sangat antusias.. aku akui kalian adalah pasangan paling HOT yang pernah aku lihat, melebihi artis-artis berpengalaman di film-film gay yang pernah aku tonton." Pengakuan changmin membuat keempat orang speechless.

"Dan aku yakin Yoochun dan Junsu juga akan menyetujuinya, terbukti dengan Junsu yang sudah seperti anak bebek kehilangan induknya. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak dengan kencang, wajahnya memerah menahan gejolak jiwanya yang memanas akibat melihat adegan kalian. Terlebih Yoochun yang sampai kebingungan gara-gara…. kau tahu… 'another Yoochun' bereaksi dan enggan untuk tenang. Semalaman… aku tahu itu pasti sakit sekali. Tapi…." Changmin menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Tapi apa?" aku semakin penasaran.

"Huuuuffffhhhhhh….." changmin menhembuskan nafasnya dengan berat

"Heh cepat lanjutkan..Tapi apa…?" desakku

"Tapi…. Tapi karena kalian melakukannya tanpa henti, membuat kami semakin tersiksa. Kami yang berusaha menahan hasrat masing-masing menjadi kebingungan dan malah over dosis. Sensasi kalian benar-benar tak mampu kami hadapi hyung. Kau sukses membuatmu menjadi patokanku untuk menjadi cowok yang menawan hyung."

"Maksudmu?" aku bingung dengan ucapan changmin, aku dijadikannya patokan cowok yang menawan. Apa maksudnya?

"Ya…menurutku cowok yang menawan haruslah sepertimu hyung.. Mampu membuat pasangan merasakan kePUASan. Kau memang hebat hyung, hingga mampu membuat Jaejoong hyung mendesah nikmat. Kau membuatku iri hyung." Pengakuan changmin yang jelas membuatku serasa melayang. Namun aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku ini, aku tidak mau mereka mengetahui kalau aku suka di puji. Apalagi kalau dipuji mengenai kemampuanku yang satu ini. Aku melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang semakin memerah pipinya membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Andai saja tidak ada ketiga perusak didepan ini, pasti sudah aku serang daritadi.

**Yunho POV END**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Yah..yah…apa yang kau bicarakan.." ucap Jaejoong yang tak kuat menahan malu

Yoochun yang sepertinya mengetahui peluang untuk meringankan 'hukuman mereka' langsung mengikuti jejak changmin memuji yunho.

"Tapi semua yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar hyung. Yunho hyung memang keren. Aku saja sebagai cowok iri kepadanya. Sikap lembutnya, pengertiannya, keromantisannya…pokoknya semuanya deh…aku rasa semua cowok juga iri kepadanya. Kau juga pasti mengakuinya kan Jaejoong hyung? Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami…desahanmu kemarin membuktikan semuanya." Yoochun mulai melancarkan aksinya

Junsu yang tak mau kalah, juga ikut ambil bagian.. "Aku tak menyangka jika Yunho mempunyai tenaga super. Setelah aktifitas seharian yang menguras tenaga, ia juga masih bisa memberikanmu kepuasan seperti itu. Hingga pagi nonstop.. keren banget kan.. aku berharap bisa dapat pasangan seperti dia..dia benar-benar mengesankan"

"Hei..hei…hei…dia milikku Junsuya.." protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aku tahu…aku akan mencari Jung Yunho KW 2 atau KW 3 atau juga KW 4 tak masalah bagiku." Imbuh Junsu

BLUSSSHHH…

Jaejoong semakin tak bisa menutupi malu.

"Yah..kalian..berhenti mencoba merayuku seperti itu. Apa kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kalian mencoba merayuku, supaya tak mendapat hukuman dariku?" ucap yunho yang sebenarnya menutupi rasa sukanya. Yups. Dia suka di puji ketiga temannya tadi.

"Ahhh… ayolah hyung…kami tidak sedang merayumu… kami mengucapkan fakta disini.." jawab Changmin mencoba meyakinkan Yunho.

"Apa masih kurang bukti kalau kau memang hebat. Kau sukses membuat diriku yang 'di bawah' ini menegang hingga tadi pagi. kau tahu, ini sakit sekali… bukan hanya istrimu yang bereaksi dengan sikap dan perlakuanmu, tapi kami semua hyung…" tambah Yoochun.

"Iya Yunhoya…kau memang benar-benar hebat." Sahut Junsu

"Yunnie…sudahlah…" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah tak kuat mendengar komentar dari ketiga temannya. Ia merasa sangat malu. Membuatnya mengingat pengalaman yang mengesankan baginya. Pengalaman yang seharusnya hanya menjadi privasi dirinya dan Yunho.

"Baiklah…karena kalian juga telah menyelamatkan Jaejoong, setidaknya aku akan mengurangi hukuman kalian." Perkataan Yunho yang seperti angin segar bagi Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

"Oke..baiklah…katakan apa hukuman buat kami?" ucap ketiganya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Namun senyum itu segera layu ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Kalian harus mau aku suruh, apapun itu selama 2 minggu di Paris ini."

"MWO? ANDWEEEEEEE…" teriak ketiganya frustasi

Melihat ketiga temannya frustasi, Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Junsuya, ayo berangkat..kita sudah terlambat 15 menit." Ucap Yunho sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Neee…." Ucap Junsu lemas.

"Baby, aku berangkat dulu.." pamit Yunho sambil mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kepada Yunho.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yunho

"Ne…sakit sekali…" gumam Jaejoong manja

"Istirahatlah…aku akan pulang secepatnya..kau mau aku gendong ke kamar?" tawar Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku mau di cium dulu.." kebiasaan Yunho yang tak berubah.

Jaejoong kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Yunho

"Lagi." Ucap Yunho manja

"Uhuk..uhuk…ehem…" Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin mencoba memperingatkan dua sejoli itu bahwa mereka masih eksis disana.

Namun nyali mereka menciut ketika mendapat deathglare dari Yunho.

"Ah, hyung…aku mau kembali ke kamar." Ucap Changmin coba nge-les

"Aku ikut bersamamu changmina.." kata Yoochun yang mengikuti Changmin dari belakang.

"Ahh..emmm… aku mau cuci muka dulu.." Ucap Junsu salah tingkah

Ketiga 'terdakwa' akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ketiga temannya itu. Kemudian dia menggendong Jaejoong ke dalam kamar. Meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku berangkat ne…istirahatlah…" ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati Yunnie…dan ingat…jangan nakal…"

"Ne…baby…" yunho tersenyum melihat sikap istrinya lalu mengusap lembut rambut istrinya itu.

Yunho kemudian menyelimuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, ia merasa sangat lelah sekali. tak lama kemudian Yunho berangkat.

.

.

Langitpun mulai gelap. Jaejoong melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang juga mulai gelap. Ya…ia tidur hingga malam menjelang. Ia berusaha bangun, sedikit tertatih memang…tapi ia harus berusaha, tak ada Yunho yang menggendongnya. Ia berusaha menuju kamar mandi.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

"Aiisshhh kenapa masih sakit sekali." gumamku.

Aku merasakan sakit, meski tidak sesakit tadi pagi tapi aku masih merasakan sakit yang lumayan membuatku meringis.

Aku merendam tubuhku di bathtub, merasakan nikmatnya air hangat yang merilekskan tubuhku. Badanku serasa sangat lelah, meski sudah istirahat seharian. Ini semua pasti gara-gara terlalu bersemangat kemarin, aku menjadi tersenyum sendiri jika harus mengingat semua itu, apalagi ditambah dengan insiden YooSuMin tadi pagi. Aku tak habis fikir, ada saja ulah yang mereka lakukan.

Aku menjadi tersipu sendiri mengingat ucapan dan pujian yang diberikan Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

Aku akui Yunho memang hebat. Aku sangat beruntung menjadi istrinya. Sikap lembutnya membuatku sangat senang. Sentuhan lembutnya membuatku tergila-gila kepadanya. Aku semakin menyayanginya.

"Oh God..thank you so much…" ucapku dengan setulus hati

Aku melihat cincin yang telah terpasang dengan pas di jari manisku. Aku jadi teringat, hari dimana aku dan Yunho memilih cincin ini, setelah insiden Junsu yang hendak membuat museum Donald dan Daisy Duck waktu itu.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Yunho menuju penjaga toko, dan membisikkan sesuatu. Aku menatapnya heran. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat penjaga itu mengangguk ke arah Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah pintu masuk, mengubah tulisan yang terpampang disana dari OPEN menjadi CLOSE, penjaga itu juga menutup korden toko. Aku tahu sekarang, Yunho menginginkan privasi.

Junsu duduk di sofa dengan memainkan boneka ukuran kecil yang baru ia beli.

"kemarilah baby.." ucap Yunho kemudian menggandengku menuju etalase yang berisikan cincin-cincin khusus dengan permata pilihan.

Mataku serasa tak ikhlas untuk berkedip. Jejeran cincin yang begitu indah terpampang nyata di depan mataku sekarang. Aku terpaku hingga aku rasakan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangku. Iapun sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan bibirnya di telingaku, berniat untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak suka? Kita bisa memesannya jika kau mau.."

Aku menatapnya, sedikit malu karena penjaga toko itu dari tadi memperhatikan kami. Terlebih dengan sikap Yunho seperti sekarang ini.

Yunho sepertinya mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Tenang saja, semua penjaga disini dapat dipercaya, mereka tidak akan bergosip jika mereka masih menyayangi pekerjaan mereka." Bisik Yunho disertai dengan senyuman.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku melanjutkan untuk memilih-milih cincin.

"Emm. Yunnn." Ucapku setelah sekitar 15 menit melihat-lihat koleksi cincin yang ada di toko.

"Wae baby…" jawab Yunho

"Aku sebenarnya ingin seperti ini, tapi aku suka permata hitam yang ada di cincin itu, juga nantinya aku mau ada tambahan sedikit sebagai detail cincinnya." Ucapku menjelaskan

"As your wish baby… kita akan memesan yang seperti itu. Cincin seperti itu hanya akan ada satu pasang di dunia." Ucap Yunho

"Aiisshhh kau ini…" ucapku manja

"Ini benar Jae, pegawai akan membuatkannya khusus untuk kita. Hanya untuk kita. Tidak ada pasangan lain yang bisa memilikinya. ini akan menjadi edisi spesial. Seperti dirimu, yang menjadi orang spesial dihatiku. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa memilikimu selain diriku Jae, kau hanya untukku." Ucap Yunho yang sontak membuatku tersipu malu.

"Kau semakin pintar menggombal Yun…"

"Kau suka kan?" godanya

"Yah…berhenti menggodaku.." pipiku sudah sangat merah

"Cium aku dulu…" pintanya

"Hei…" protesku, dia selalu meminta cium untuk segala tindakan yang dia buat.

"Ayolah baby…" rengeknya

"Kau tak malu dilihat Junsu dan pegawaimu Yun? Kau ini…" ucapku malu

"Mereka tidak akan protes…" ucapnya masih teguh pendirian

"Mmm…apa kalian ingin sedikit privasi?" tanya pegawai yang terlihat malu.

"Ahh..anniya…abaikan saja dia…" ucapku mencegah pegawai itu yang hendak pergi.

"Baby…" rengek Yunho

"aiiissshhhh…" gerutuku

"ayolah…" rengeknya

Akhirnya aku memberikan ciuman singkat dibibirnya, namun tiba-tiba ia memegang pinggangku dan memperdalam ciuman. Aku panik, mengingat Junsu dan beberapa pegawai masih ada di sana. Aku mencoba melepaskan ciuman.

"hhaaa…Yunn…kau ini…" protesku setelah berhasil lepas dari ciuman Yunho.

"Mianhe baby…aku tak kuasa menahannya…kau begitu menawan…" ucapnya sambil mengulas senyumnya.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Baby..jangan menggodaku.." keluhnya

"Wae? Aku tidak sedang menggodamu Yun.." ucapku

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu baby…kau membuatku tersiksa…"

Mendengar penjelasannya aku hanya bisa tersenyum, "Dasar pervert" ucapku. Akupun menuju ke salah satu pegawai, menjelaskan detail cincin yang aku inginkan dan tentunya didampingi dengan Yunho yang tangannya dengan setia bergelayut di pinggangku. Aku yakin, semua pegawai disini pasti sedang ngiler untuk menggantikan diriku.

Setelah aku selesai menjelaskan, kemudian pegawai itu membawa ke belakang catatan yang ia catat selama mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi beserta sketsa cincin yang ia gambar. Cincin pesananku segaja di gambar terlebih dahulu agar nantinya hasilnya tidak mengecawakan, mengingat aku menginginkan model cincin yang sedikit rumit.

Ketika pegawai sudah kembali ke depan, yunho memanggilnya dan membisikkannya sesuatu. Setelah itu, pegawai itu tersipu malu.

"apa yang dibisikkannya kepada pegawai itu? Dia menggoda gadis didepan mataku?" aku menatapnya curiga

Aku kemudian mendekatinya, menggandeng tangannya.. "Yunnie.."

Kemudian Yunho memandangku, "Jangan cemburu dulu, aku hanya ingin menambahkan sesuatu di cincin itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan melihatnya saat cincin itu jadi." Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di keningku.

FLASHBACK END

..

..

"Sesuatu?" gumamku ketika teringat ucapan Yunho saat itu.

Aku mengamati cincinku, "tidak ada yang berbeda, bentuk cincinnya sesuai yang aku inginkan waktu itu. Lalu apa yang ditambahkan Yunho pada cincin ini?"

Aku membolak balikkan tanganku, mencoba mengamati dengan teliti cincin yang telah aku kenakan sejak kemarin malam ini. tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Aku mencoba melepaskan cincin itu, lalu aku melihat ada pahatan didalamnya. Aku mencoba mengeja kata apa yang ada di dalam cincin.

"Ju..Jung…Jae..Joong… JUNG JAEJOONG?" gumamku sedikit kaget

"Aiishhh.. Yunnie… kau ini… aku jadi penasaran apa tulisan yang ada di dalam cincinmu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku kemudian melanjutkan mandiku.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Perutku merasakan lapar.

"Kapan Yunnie akan pulang ya?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri

"Ah…aku menelpon changmin dan yoochun saja.."

Kemudian aku meraih HP yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidurku.

Suara setinggi 5 oktav langsung menyambutku begitu bunyi tut pertama terdengar.

"Hyung.."

"Aiiisshh pelankan suaramu.." gerutuku sambil mengusap teligaku

"ahehhehehe…wae hyung?" tanyanya

"Changmina, kau sudah makan?"

"Baru saja selesai. Aku makan dengan Yoochun. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum…aku lapar Changmina…" rengekku

"Yah hyung, cepatlah makan… pesan layanan kamar saja." Saran Changmin.

"Tidak mau…aku menunggu Yunho saja.."

"Heh, kau bisa kelaparan hyung… kau pasti belum makan dari tadi pagi.."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Tuh kan…atau kau mau aku membawakan sesuatu?" kata changmin seolah tahu aku menganggukkan kepala tadi.

"Aku ingin jus strawberry. Kau bisa bawakan kepadaku sekarang?" tanyaku

"Ne.. hanya itu? Apa ada lagi?"

"Anni…itu saja…eh, bawa Yoochun sekalian… dikamar sepi sekali. temanilah aku Changmina…"

"Ne…arrasso… sebentar lagi semua pesanan Mrs. Jung akan datang" goda Changmin

"Yah Kau…" teriakku

Aku mendengar tawa Changmin. Dia selalu menjengkelkan. Tak lelah menggodaku.

.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. Aku membukanya, terlihat Changmin membawa Segelas Jus Strawberry dan Yoochun yang membawa beberapa kue ringan.

Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka, mereka kemudian masuk dan duduk di sofa dekat TV. Sofa yang tadi pagi menjadi tempat eksekusi mereka.

"Cepatlah diminum, aku sudah membawakan jus kesukaanmu hyung." Ucap changmin.

Aku kemudian mengambil gelas yang berisikan jus itu. Meminumnya sedikit.

"Kapan Yunho hyung pulang?" tanya yoochun sambil memencet tombol ON pada remote TV

"Molla.."

"Kau belum menelponnya?" tanya changmin sambil makan cemilan yang dibawa Yoochun tadi.

"Aku akan menelponnya sekarang." Ucapku kemudian men-dial nomer Yunho

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, "Tak diangkat.." ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Mungkin dia masih syuting hyung.." hibur yoochun

"coba sekali lagi." Saran Changmin

Tuuutttt…..Tuuuutttttt…..Tuuuttttt…

Klik

Terangkat

Belum sampai aku berbicara, suara di seberang sudah terdengar.

"Yoboseyo.."

'Eh…suara wanita?' aku heran, memandang kembali layar ponselku untuk memastikan kembali aku tidak salah pencet.

Melihat sikapku, Yoochun dan Changmin heran.

"Wae Hyung?" tanya Yoochun

"Suara wanita?" gumamku, Yoochun dan Changmin langsung saling memandang

"Yah..Yoboseyo…" ucap wanita di telpon itu sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari si penelpon

" …" sahut Jaejoong akhirnya

"Kau siapa?" tanya wanita itu

"Kau yang siapa? Bukankah ini telpon Yunho?" tanyaku sedikit geram, bagaimana bisa HP Yunho dipegang wanita ini. siapa dia?

"Yunho sedang di kamar mandi? Tadi dia menitipkan HP-nya padaku."

Hening..

"Kau mau menitipkan pesan?"

"Junsu kemana?" ucapku tak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Junsu sedang dipanggil produser. Kau sebenarnya siapa sich? Kenapa di HP Yunho tertulis My Joongie baby.." tanya wanita itu sedikit kesal

"Begitukah?" tanyaku kaget, senyuman terulas dibibirku. Aku tak menyangka Yunho menyimpan nomorku dengan nama seperti itu.

"Bukankah Yunho tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"Memang.." jawabku cepat, 'dia tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi memiliki istri'. Gumamku dalam hati

"Kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa Yunho menitipkan HPnya kepadamu, bukan kepada manajernya?" tanyaku curiga

"Aku kekasihnya..memangnya kenapa menitipkan HP pada kekasihnya sendiri.." ucap wanita itu dengan PD

DEG

Tut…tutt..tut..tut..tut…

.

.

**Bagaimana-bagaimana?**

**Mianhe telat update…T_T**

**Kemungkinan besok akan update lagi…menebus kesalahan telat update…hehehhehe**

**Mumpung ini juga agak senggang waktunya, jadi aku usahain part selanjutnya segera bisa di post…^^**

**Jangan lupa commentya ditunggu…^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

Mianhe..baru bisa ngepost lanjutannya sekarang, kemarin ada sedikit masalah dengan modem…jadi gini deh…-'  
Yuks langsung aja….Happy reading all..^^

.

.

**Previous**

"Bukankah Yunho tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"Memang.." jawabku cepat, 'dia tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi memiliki istri'. Gumamku dalam hati

"Kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa Yunho menitipkan HPnya kepadamu, bukan kepada manajernya?" tanyaku curiga

"Aku kekasihnya..memangnya kenapa menitipkan HP pada kekasihnya sendiri.." ucap wanita itu dengan PD

DEG

Tut…tutt..tut..tut..tut…

.

.

**Part 11**

.

"Yeoja gila.. siapa dia? Benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutuku setelah mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak.

"Siapa dia hyung?" tanya Yoochun

"Molla…dia mengaku pacar Yunho… dia tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berbicara? Awas kau Yun kalau sampai kau macam-macam" aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku.

Perasaanku sedang tak enak gara-gara telpon tadi. 'Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Yun' batinku

"Yunho hyung selingkuh ya hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan tiba-tiba, berniat menggoda

"YAAHHH…" aku semakin sewot

"Kau di duakan dengan cewek seksi hyung? Aku tahu selera Yunho hyung..hehehehe" Yoochun semakin menggoda

"YAAHHH…YAAAHHH…YAAHHH… kalian mau mati?" aku memukul kepala Changmin dan Yoochun

"AWWWWW…" teriak Changmin dan Yoochun bersamaan

Aku duduk bersandar di sofa dengan bibir manyun 100%. Aku mencoba tenang, tapi tidak bisa. Aku sangat penasaran siapa yeoja itu tadi. Apa hubungannya dengan Yunho? Bagaimana bisa HP Yunho berada di tangannya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan membuatku semakin gelisah.

Yoochun dan Changmin masih tak bersuara setelah aku pukul tadi. Yoochun sibuk dengan remote TV, menggonta-ganti chanel. Sedangkan Changmin sibuk menghabiskan kue.

"Aiiissshhh…Aku pergi.." ucapku akhirnya

"Kemana hyung?" tanya Changmin

"Malam-malam begini jangan pergi hyung, sebentar lagi Yunho hyung pasti pulang." Imbuh Yoochun

"Aku tidak tenang jika hanya diam disini.. aku penasaran siapa yeoja gila itu tadi." Gerutuku sambil beranjak dari tepat duduk.

"Lalu kamu mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun

"Menyusul Yunho.."

"Mwo?" ucap Yoochun dan Changmin kaget

"Yah hyung.. kau gila…kau mau menyusul kemana? Ini sudah malam hyung.. kau belum makan seharian.. dan sadarlah hyung…Ini Paris hyung..P-A-R-I-S… kau akan tersesat nanti..sudahlah tunggu di sini saja." Omel Changmin

"Siapa yang bilang ini Seoul hmm? Dan kau kira aku akan diam saja setelah kejadian tadi?" ucapku sewot

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini saja, lihatlah cara jalanmu… itu aneh hyung,, kau mau menemui Yunho hyung dengan kondisi yang mengerikan seperti itu?" cegah Yoochun

Memang benar, aku masih merasakan sakit 'di bawah' sana. Tapi sakit dihatiku ini melebihi sakit 'dibawah' sana.

"Aku akan tetap menemui Yunho" putusku

"Hyung…aiisshhhh…" Changmin geregetan

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, kami akan ikut.. jangan pergi sendirian.. Aku akan mencoba menelpon Junsu untuk mencari tahu dimana mereka sekarang." Ucap Yoochun akhirnya.

"Terserah…" ucapku malas dan berniat untuk mengambil jaket, bersiap untuk berangkat.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV END**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Yoochun menghubungi Junsu.

Tutt…tuttt…

Klik

"Yobseyo.." jawab Junsu setelah mengangkat telponnya

"Yah Junsuya, kau dimana?" Yoochun langsung to the point.

"mmm? Aku? Ada apa?" tanya Junsu bingung

"Aiisshhh…jawab saja…kau bersama Yunho hyung kan?"

"Iya..wae?"

"iiihhhh…kau banyak bertanya…. Katakan dimana kalian sekarang. Ada singa sedang mengamuk.. aku harus mempertemukan singa itu dengan pawangnya." Ucap Yoochun yang mendapat deathglare dari Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" Junsu terdengar semakin bingung

"YAAAHHH..Kim Junsu…cepat katakan saja dimana kalian sekarang?" Yoochun mulai tak sabar

"Kami sekarang ada di Bonjour TV (? #ngarang parah) untuk acara talk show. Kalian datang saja ke sini dengan naik taksi. Sebentar lagi acaranya mulai, jadi nanti langsung masuk saja ke studio 3. Aku menunggumu disini." Jelas Junsu

"Ok.." Yoochun kemudian mengakhiri telponnya dan mengajak Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk segera pergi ke sana.

.

.

**Sementara itu di studio 3**

"Wae Junsuya…?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Yoochun menelpon…katanya ada singa mengamuk? Singa dimana? Singanya siapa? Membingungkan.." ucap Junsu polos.

"Singa?" Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung

"mmm…" angguk Junsu. "Tapi katanya tadi ia menuju kesini, tapi masak iya, dia akan bawa singa ke studio? Itu kan menyeramkan Yunhoya.." lanjut Junsu dengan polosnya. Ia masih mengira Yoochun akan membawa singa sungguhan.

Sedangkan Yunho sedikit curiga, 'siapa yang dimaksud singa oleh Yoochun?' gumam Yunho

"Eh, Junsuya…kau tahu dimana tasku? Sepertinya tadi aku letakkan di meja sini." Tanya Yunho sambil melihat kanan kiri mencari tasnya

"Aiisshhh kau ini ceroboh sekali.. coba ingat-ingat sekali lagi. Kau itu seharusnya menitipkannya padaku, malah ditinggal di meja. Kalau hilang bagaimana?" omel Junsu sambil ikut mencari tas Yunho

"Tadi aku terburu-buru Junsuya.. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa jika aku letakkan disini." Ucap Yunho sambil merundukkan tubuhnya mencoba mencari tas.

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara…

"Yunhoya…" teriakan seorang wanita

Yunho dan Junsu menoleh ke arah suara, wanita itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Yunhoya, kau sedang apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin padahal…-.-'

"Eh Ahra… aku sedang mencari tasku.." gumam Yunho yang tetap mencoba mencari tasnya tanpa menggubris ahra.

"Kau mencari ini?" Ahra menenteng tas Yunho

"Oh, bagaimana bisa kau membawanya?" tanya Yunho kaget

"Aku melihatmu tadi masuk toilet, kau dengan sembarangan meletakkan tasmu di meja. Kalau sampai hilang bagaimana? Kau ceroboh sekali Yunhoya.. jadi aku membawanya dan menjaganya" Jelas Ahra dengan senyum mengembang, berasa menjadi super hero.

"Oh…gomawo.." ucap Yunho yang langsung mengambil tasnya.

Yunho membuka tasnya dan mencari telepon, dia berniat untuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Namun tak diangkat. Yunho menjadi sedikit panik, tak biasanya Jaejoong tak mengangkat telponnya.

Kepanikan Yunho teramati oleh Ahra, dia terus menatap Yunho, 'siapa yang sebenarnya kau telpon Yunhoya? Apa Joongie baby tadi? Siapa dia? Apa dia sainganku yang baru? Tunggu saja, aku akan membuatnya mundur secara teratur.' Batin Ahra.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu yang melihat Yunho sedikit bingung

"Dia tidak mengangkat telponku," bisik Yunho kepada Junsu, Yunho sangat hati-hati untuk menyebut nama Jaejoong. mengingat dia sedang di tempat umum sekarang. Dia tidak mau rencananya menyembunyikan pernikahannya akan gagal, padahal dia baru memulainya.

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini" tebak Junsu

"Mungkin.." gumam Yunho sambil menatap layar telponnya

Ahra mencoba ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan.

"Siapa yang akan datang ke sini Yun?" tanya Ahra sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Oh.. Cuma teman…" jawab Junsu dengan cepat.

"Kau punya teman selain Junsu? Wah…baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Dari dulu kau selalu di temani Junsu. sampai sempat aku mengira kalau kau dan Junsu berpacaran." Jelas Ahra panjang lebar diikuti dengan tawa sok akrabnya dan tak lupa ia tetap bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Mereka sahabatku di kampus." Ucap Yunho sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ahra.

Namun semakin Yunho mencoba melepaskan tangan ahra yang bergelayut manja di lengannya, semakin Ahra memaksa dan tetap memegang lengan Yunho dengan erat sambil memberikan senyuman terindahnya (menurutnya sich, kalau menurutku mah enggak indah sama sekali. -.-')

Sikap Ahra menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa kru yang ada di sana. Memang akhir-akhir ini gosip Yunho dengan Ahra semakin santer terdengar. Semua itu akibat dari Ahra yang semakin terang-terangan mengagumi dan mengatakan suka kepada Yunho setiap kali ada wawancara. Selain itu juga sikapnya yang selalu mencari kesempatan dekat dengan Yunho, seperti sekarang ini, yang membuat beberapa infotainment dan beberapa majalah memanfaatkan moment mereka. Terlebih lagi mereka baru selesai terlibat pembuatan video klip dan film. Gosip diantara mereka semakin santer terdengar.

Melihat ketidaknyamanan Yunho, Junsu langsung berinisiatif untuk menyelamatkan Yunho dari cengkraman nenek lampir.

"Emm.. Yun, bisa kita bicara sebentar." Tarik Junsu pada tangan Yunho menjauhi Ahra.

Karena sikap Junsu yang tiba-tiba membuat Ahra mau tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Yunho. Yunho dan Junsu menuju ke pojok ruangan untuk menjauh dari Ahra.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya Yunhoya..kau ingat perkataanku dulu? Dia sedikit menakutkan. Kau harus menjaga jarak jika kau masih ingin selamat dari murka Jaejoong." kata Junsu setelah mereka sampai pada tempat yang aman.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junsu, "Dia teman baikku Junsuya.. memang terkadang sikapnya membuatku sedikit risih, tapi dia tetap teman seperjuanganku. Tenang saja." Jelas Yunho

"Aiishhh kau ini, dia itu bukan hanya teman baikmu. Tapi dia juga menyukaimu Jung…" Junsu mulai gemas dengan pemikiran Yunho yang menganggap Ahra itu orang baik.

"Aku juga menyukainya Junsuya.."

Kalimat Yunho sontak membuat Junsu melotot.

"Yah, jangan melotot seperti itu. Kau semakin menakutkan..ahahahha" tawa Yunho

Junsu mulai mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak rela jika Yunho berkhianat dari Jaejoong.

"Aiisshhh…manajerku ini sudah mirip dengan istriku saja… berhentilah memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, menggelikan. Aku menyukainya hanya sebatas teman Junsuya.. teman seperjuangan yang selama ini berjuang bersama di dunia intertainment. Tidak lebih.. Dia memang cantik, tapi My Joongie lebih cantik, kau tahu sendiri aku sudah tergila-gila dengan Jaejoong, tidak ada yang membuatku jatuh cinta selain dirinya." jelas Yunho

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Junsu hanya tersenyum. Ya, iya tahu kalau Yunho tergila-gila dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu Junsuya, hatiku ini sudah takluk pada Jaejoong. Dengan memilikinya membuatku sudah merasa hidupku serasa sudah komplit. You know what? If I'm a beetle then he's my flower. If I'm a captain then he's my first mate. If I'm hero then he's my sidekick. If I'm a strawberry then he's my straw. If I'm sunshine then he's my morning. If I'm a pie then he's my apple. If I'm a prince then he's my princess. If I'm a shoes then he's my laces. If I'm a pencil then he's my paper. If I'm a cold weather then he's my winter, he's my everything Junsuya..You know that.. He's the one for me and I'm the one for him." Ucap Yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyum mautnya.

"Aww..awww..awww Jung. Hentikan perkataanmu itu sebelum aku mulai muntah..Tunggu sampai Jaejoong mendengarnya.. pasti pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Tak ku sangkau kau tukang gombal Jung…" ledek Junsu. Junsu senang jika Yunho mencintai Jaejoong dengan sungguh.

"Setidaknya berhati-hatilah dengan dia Yun, jangan bersikap terlalu baik, dia akan salah sangka." Saran Junsu

"Siap Bos…" ucap Yunho mantap

Yunho kemudian tersenyum. Dia memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Baginya Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho di panggil salah satu kru untuk segera bersiap di belakang panggung, karena acara sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Kemudian Yunho berpamitan pada Junsu. Junsu duduk dibangku penonton paling depan bersama dengan para kru, dan menyisakan 3 kursi untuk tempat ke 3 temannya yang masih dalam perjalanan.

.

Sementara itu,

.

"Yah, pelan-pelan hyung…tak perlu berlari seperti itu, acaranya baru akan mulai 4 menit lagi." Ucap Yoochun mengingatkan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong berlari kecil agar segera sampai di tempat Yunho mengabaikan 'sakit' yang masih dideritanya.

"Aiisshhh…kalian ini lambat sekali..persis siput." Gerutu Jaejoong yang tak sabar untuk segera sampai di studio 3.

Sesampainya di pintu masuk, mereka bingung mencari Junsu. Yoochun memutuskan untuk menelpon Junsu lagi, setelah mengetahui dimana posisi Junsu, dengan segera mereka duduk di sebelah Junsu karena acara akan dimulai 1 menit lagi.

"Hai kalian, dimana singanya?" tanya Junsu polos

Pertanyaan Junsu malah mendapat deathglare dari Changmin dan Yoochun, lalu mereka menggerakkan matanya sebagai isyarat bahwa Jaejoong sedang marah. Junsu berusaha mencerna gerakan mata dan kode yang diberikan barulah dia mengerti. Lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Yoochun duduk disebelah Junsu, disusul dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Junsu yang penasaran kemudian segera memulai investigasinya kepada Yoochun, tentunya dengan berbisik karena takut Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Yoochun akan mendengar.

"Yah, apa yang membuat dia marah sampai nekat menyusul kesini?" bisik Junsu

"Jaejoong hyung menelpon Yunho hyung dan yang mengangkat seorang perempuan." Jawab Yoochun dengan berbisik pula

"Mwo?" junsu memelototkan matanya tak percaya

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Mana aku tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengan produser sebentar dan Yunho sedang kekamar mandi dan…oooohhhhhh…si nenek lampir itu." Junsu mulai menyadari siapa wanita yang dimaksud.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Ahra… karena tadi Yunho sempat kehilangan tas, dan ternyata di bawa oleh Ahra. Tapi Ahra tidak bercerita kalau ada telpon. Wah benar-benar nih…Yunho sepertinya harus menjauhi nenek lampir itu. HARUS." Jelas Junsu antusias.

"Siapa yang harus di jauhi Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong mendengar kalimat Junsu

Junsu dan Yoochun langsung memandang Jaejoong, kaget. Junsu bingung mau menjelaskan apa. Sedangkan Jaejoong semakin penasaran, namun belum sampai Junsu menjelaskan, MC sudah memulai acara sehingga mau tak mau Jaejoong langsung menghadap ke depan, mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Junsu dan Yoochun langsung bernafas lega.

"Selamat malam hadirin sekalian, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Artis multi talenta yang baru menyelesaikan konser dunianya. Dancer, singer dan actor sekaligus. Memenangkan berbagai macam penghargaan, dan baru-baru ini baru saja menyelesaikan film dan video clip terbarunya. Dan malam ini, kita dapat bonus karena aktris lawan mainnya juga dapat hadir di studio kita malam ini. Sambutlah Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra.." ucap MC menggebu-gebu.

Mata Jaejoong langsung menatap ke arah datangnya Yunho dan lawan mainnya itu. Jaejoong menatap dengan intens.

Ahra keluar dengan menggandeng mesra Yunho. Tangannya tak lepas bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho dan dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya menyapa seluruh penonton. Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi paling depan tentunya dapat melihat dengan jelas. Yunho belum mengetahui kalau Jaejoong ada di sana. Hingga saat dia memberikan salam hormat kepada seluruh penonton yang hadir di studio, barulah Yunho menyadari bahwa istrinya ada di baris terdepan bersama dengan kru dan Yoosumin.

Mata Yunho tak lepas dari Jaejoong, begitupan Jaejoong yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun arah Yunho bergerak. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong semakin gerah karena mendengar komentar beberapa kru cewek yang berada dibelakangnya.

"awwww….yunho begitu charismatic" bisik seorang kru cewek kepada teman kru yang lain

"beruntunglah nanti yang akan memilikinya, dia sangat menawan, apalagi tubuhnya membuat semua orang yang memandangnya menginginkannya." Tanggapan kru yang lain

"dia tampan sekali, senyumnya memabukkan, tubuhnya seksi sekali, kau tahu dia memiliki six pack yang sempurna. Dia memang pria idaman" Berbagai bisik-bisik dari para kru yang membuat gerah Jaejoong.

"tunggu hingga mereka tau dia milikmu hyung, apakah mereka masih suka membicarakan hal yang sama." Bisik Changmin kepada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malas.

"Yunho, kau merupakan artis multi talenta.. Menari, menyanyi, akting semua kau jalani dengan memberikan hasil yang maksimal. Kau juga sukses menyelenggarakan konser tour duniamu. Selain itu, banyak penghargaan yang kau raih selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Namun ada satu hal yang ingin sekali kami ketahui. Kau tak berniat berpacaran dengan salah satu lawan mainmu di film, atau partner kerjamu?" tanya MC.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia menatap Jaejoong sekilas.

Melihat Yunho yang hanya tersenyum MC pun kemudian mendesak dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"apakah kau tidak tertarik pada seseorang?" lanjut MC

Sekali lagi Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"aku sudah tertarik dengan seseorang." Ujar yunho yang kemudian mendapatkan sorakan dari para penonton. Yoochun, Junsu dan changmin langsung tersenyum pada jaejoong.

"aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud Yunhoya.." ujar Yoochun dan Changmin sambil menyenggol bahu Jaejoong

Jaejoong sedikit merona mendengar jawaban Yunho, apalagi YooSuMin juga menggodanya.

"bolehkah kami tahu siapa seseorang itu?" MC mencoba mencari jawaban lebih namun yunho hanya terseyum malu.

"apa kau tak berminat menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya MC lagi

"menjadikannya kekasih? Hmmm untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa.." jawab yunho, 'tidak bisa karena dia sudah menjadi istriku.' Batin yunho

"apakah dia seorang artis juga? Apa dia lawan mainmu?" MC semakin mendesak untuk mengorek lebih.

Yunho yang mulai tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan MC yang seolah mendesaknya, dia tak mau keceplosan menyebutkan nama Kim Jaejoong. sekali lagi ia memandang Jaejoong.

"rahasia…" jawab Yunho akhirnya dengan suara sedikit berbisik yang malah menimbulkan kesan seksi disertai dengan senyum kemudian semua yang ada di studio tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho yang menggemaskan itu.

"Mari kita cari tahu jawabannya melalui pihak lain," ujar MC

Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Yoochun semakin penasaran, begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

"Nona Go, Yunho baru saja menyatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan seseorang, menurutmu siapakah orang itu?" tanya MC

Ahra tersenyum.

"Apakah mungkin yang dimaksudkan itu anda? Mengingat akhir-akhir ini gosip kalian sedang hangat? Mungkinkah itu?" pertanyaan MC semakin mendesak.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Yah, cari mati nih si MC" ujar Changmin

"Tenanglah hyung" hibur Yoochun

Namun tiba-tiba Ahra memberikan jawabannya.

"mmmm…mungkin juga itu terjadi.. bisa jadi yang dimaksud Yunho itu aku.." jawab ahra sambil tersenyum malu, "kita sudah mengenal cukup lama dan terlibat beberapa shooting film juga, jadi aku mempunyai kemungkinan kan?" Lanjut Ahra yang kemudian membuat suasana studio semakin ramai.

"WHAT?" batin Jaejoong berteriak, dia sangat kaget mendengar jawaban Ahra. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kaget, dia hanya bisa menangkupkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta maaf dan memohon untuk tidak marah. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Ahra dengan tajam, karena sekarang ini Ahra sedang tebar senyum dan mencoba menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk semakin mendekat dengan Yunho.

"PD sekali." protes changmin

"benar-benar nenek lampir.." gumam Junsu

"Apakah dia memang selalu seperti itu? Gatel.." protes Yoochun

"Kau bawa pisau?" lanjut Yoochun

"Buat apa?" tanya Junsu heran

"Buat garuk tuh cewek gatel biar gak gatel lagi…bisa emosi aku di sini.." Jawab Yoochun menahan geram. Yoochun kemudian melihat Jaejoong yang sebenarnya juga terlihat menahan emosi. Dia kemudian memegang tangan Jaejoong, mengisyaratkan untuk tetap menahan emosi.

Jaejoongpun yang mendapat perlakuan dari Yoochun, hanya bisa tersenyum lemas kemudian memandang ke depan lagi.

"aahhh benar juga, kalian terlibat beberapa kali adegan ciuman, apakah itu yang membuatmu bepikiran demikian?" tanya MC selanjutnya

"ahahahaha…kau mengingatnya? Aaiiigggooo…bagaimana ini, aku jadi malu….mmmmmmm….mungkin itu salah satunya…" jawab Ahra sambil tertawa yang makin terlihat PD menyatakan ketertarikannya kepada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum menutupi kegelisahannya, dia tidak ingin istrinya berpikir macam-macam.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita lihat beberapa cuplikan beberapa film yang dibintangi oleh Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra. Apa kalian setuju?" tawar MC dengan sangat bersemangat

Tentunya pertanyaan MC mendapat sambutan antusias dari para penonton. Melihat antusias penonton lalu MC melanjutkan perkataannya, "Oke.. kalau begitu, tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, mari kita lihat cuplikan adegan di film yang Yunho dan Ahra bintangi."

Kemudian muncullah beberapa cuplikan adegan-adegan dari film yang yunho bintangi, dan parahnya yang ditampilkan adalah adegan ciuman antara Ahra dan Yunho kurang dilebih di 4 film. Seluruh penonton di studio semakin heboh. Banyak yang berteriak-teriak menyoraki namun tak jarang juga yang memprotes.

"aahh bitc*..kau tak pantas untuk yunho oppa.." komentar salah satu kru yang dari awal sudah membicarakan Yunho tadi.

"menjijikkan sekali.. yunho oppa tak akan melirik wanita sepertimu." Komentar yang lain

"memang benar ya Ahra sama yunho oppa? Omo?

"tapi kalaupun benar juga tidak apa-apa sich? Mereka sepertinya serasi."

"Jangan yunho oppa tidak boleh sama nenek sihir itu..! sangat tidak pantas!"

Berbagai macam tanggapan saling sahut menyahut, studio semakin ramai. Sedangkan disatu sisi Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin langsung melihat Jaejoong. raut wajah Jaejoong sudah mulai memerah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu kalau Yunho melakukan adegan ciuman sampai berulangkali.

"hyung itu cuma akting.." hibur Yoochun yang melihat Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangannya.

"aarrgghh, kau tahu Yoochuna…ternyata perasaan seperti ini menyakitkan.." ujar jaejoong pasrah, dia mendapatkan tatapan iba dari Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin

"pantas saja dia pandai berciuman, ternyata sudah terlatih." Gumam Jaejoong kemudian yang sontak membuat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin yang menjadi menahan tawa.

"YAH…" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Changmin dan Yoochun yang ada di dekatnya, ia sebal karena temannya malah menertawakannya. Tanpa ia sadari, semua pasang mata para kru tertuju padanya. Kemudian Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin menunduk dan meminta maaf. Untung saja suara Jaejoong tidak sampai terekam kamera.

Yunho mengetahui istrinya pasti marah setelah melihat cuplikan ini. Jika ia tidak ada di tempat umum seperti sekarang ini, ia pasti segera memeluk Jaejoong dan menjelaskan semuanya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, ini acara live. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Yunho hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Ia berjanji, sepulang dari acara ini ia akan segera menjelaskan semuanya.

'Mianhe baby, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.. percayalah padaku.. please….' Gumam Yunho

Setelah cuplikan selesai di putar, MC pun berceloteh kembali.

"waaaahhhh…kau membuatku dan semua orang yang ada di studio ini, bahkan pemirsa di rumah menjadi gerah Yunhoya.." goda MC.

"ahh…hyung..itu hanya akting." Ujar Yunho dengan cepat, mencoba meluruskan.

"Aiisshhh… jangan malu-malu begitu..kalian sepertinya serasi" desak MC

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan Ahra semakin merapatkan duduknya dengan Yunho dengan sesekali sok akrab memegang bahu dan tangan yunho sambil tersenyum.

Yunho yang sebenarnya risih dengan sikap Ahra, sebisa mungkin menghindar, namun Ahra semakin mendesak. Ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi, karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah membentur pegangan sofa tempat ia duduk. Tak terasa, ketika ia menghindari ahra sedikit demi sedikit, ia malah memojokkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sekarang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon agar Jaejoong tetap percaya kepadanya. Namun ia melihat mata Jaejoong seperti hendak menangis, ia menjadi semakin bingung, ia semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang.

"kenapa kau diam yun… lihatlah dia mulai berani memegangmu..apa kau senang? Apa kau suka padanya?" Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"eh eh eh..benar-benar menjijikkan sekali wanita itu..lihat, lihat, lihat…tangan..tangan…tangannya itu..aku ingin mencakarnya sampai habis." Changmin ikut geram

"kalian sepertinya sudah sangat akrab ya? Lihatlah sekarang, kalian duduk saling mendekat seperti dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta." Goda MC

"Mabuk cinta apanya? Gila nich MC.." Yoochun ikut geram

"Aigoo. Acara baru akan selesai 15 menit lagi. Bagaimana ini?" Junsu mulai gelisah

"Suasana di studio menjadi sangat romantis sekali, yunhoya, bisakah kau memperagakan kembali adegan di film terakhirmu ketika kau melamar ahra? Itu adalah film yang sangat romantis yang pernah aku lihat. Kau berlari dan terus memohon, hingga kakimu terluka, kau mengejar ahra sampai di jembatan dan kau akhirnya melamarnya. Bisakah kau mengulangi adegan itu, sedikit saja…" pinta MC yang diikuti dengan teriakan dimana-mana

Ahra yang terlihat sangat senang dan antusias. Yunho masih terdiam, yang ada dipikirannya adalah istrinya. Meskipun ini Cuma akting, tapi dia takut sekali istrinya akan marah. tanpa diketahui yang lain, Ahra bermain mata dengan MC, rencananya telah berhasil.

Sebenarnya, sebelum acara di mulai, Ahra dengan sengaja menyuap MC dan memberikan iming-iming yang menggiurkan agar nantinya Ahra terlihat dekat dengan Yunho, tentunya salah satu alasannya adalah untuk meningkatkan rating acara. Akhirnya MC pun menyetujuinya. dan seperti inilah hasil kong kalikong Ahra dengan MC. Sedari awal hingga menjelang akhir Ahra berkesempatan untuk menunjukkan ke'gatelan'nya kepada publik.

"Ooohhh..ayolah Yunho, sedikit saja. Buktikan bahwa kau adalah aktor terbaik.. Ayolah…Tidak usah malu-malu." Bujuk MC ketika ia melihat Yunho sedikit enggan melakukan permintaan MC.

Seperti tak ingin menyia-nyiakan suasana. Ahra yang sedari tadi sangat antusias kemudian menggandeng tangan Yunho menuju depan panggung, mengajak Yunho untuk segera berakting. Teriakan histeris langsung terdengar di studio.

Terlihat Ahra membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yunho, yang semakin membuat semuanya histeris. "ayolah Yunhoya, semua meminta kita memperagakannya, sedikit saja.."bisik Ahra sambil memegang tangan Yunho manja.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Jaejoong menahan amarah, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Namun Yunho sendiri menjadi bingung, ia tak ingin menyakiti hati istrinya, namun disisi lain para penonton sudah meneriakkan "ayo..ayo…ayo…" untuk meminta Yunho segera menunjukkan bakat actingnya.

Yunho terdiam, berfikir.

Akhirnya Yunho menuruti karena ia segera ingin menyelesaikan acara ini. Dia ingin segera menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong, ia ingin segera meluruskan semuanya. Yunho mulai berakting. Yunho berakting sebagai Dae Sung dan Ahra berakting sebagai Min Ah (nama darimana entahlah…*autor GJ)

"Min Ah, apakah pengorbananku selama ini tak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Apakah aku tak pernah ada dipikiranmu?" yunho mulai berakting

"Mianhe Dae Sung, aku tak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku.." ucap Ahra sambil memegang tangan Yunho

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku akan meyakinkan ayahmu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu." Yunho mulai meninggikan suaranya menghayati peran

"Sampai kapan Dae Sung ah… kau terlalu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanmu.. kau tak pernah ada waktu untukku.. aku tidak bisa menunggumu terus menerus..aku tidak bisa" ahra menundukkan kepalanya

"jangan katakan tidak kepadaku Min Ah, kata tidak yang keluar dari mulutmu hanya akan membuatku sakit seumur hidupku." Ujar yunho kemudian memegang dagu ahra

"aku tidak bisa Dae Sung ah.."

"Min Ah…" kata yunho sambil berlutut didepan ahra, "menikahlah denganku"

"Dae Sung ah.." ucap ahra kemudian memeluk yunho dan memiringkan kepalanya seolah mencium yunho

Aktingpun selesai, yunho dan ahra kembali duduk dan mendapatkan pujian dan sorak sorai dari semua yang ada di studio. Akting yunho memang bagus, tak heran jika berbagai macam penghargaan selalu mampir padanya.

Begitu acting sudah selesai, Yunho langsung memandang ke arah Jaejoong, dan…

BRAKKK

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh. Yoochun dan changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. setelah melihat akting yunho tadi, mereka memahami bahwa sangat wajar bagi jaejoong untuk marah.

"aku akan pulang,," Ujar jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan studio yang disusul dengan Changmin dan Yoochun, sedangkan Junsu harus rela menunggu hingga acara berakhir.

Melihat Jaejoong pergi, yunho sangat ingin mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Ahra menahannya.

"Masih ada 5 menit lagi Yun, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan acara ini sebelum acara berakhir." Bisik Ahra

Yunho kembali terdiam, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Junsu semakin kesal memandang pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Apakah itu Your Joongie Baby, Yun? Jadi kau menyukai namja? Apa hebatnya dia? Apakah dia membalas rasa sukamu Yun? Lihat saja…Aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya, dengan siapa dia bersaing." Tawa Ahra dalam hati.

.

.

.

_""_"")_

**Bagaimana?**

**review please…^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

Haiiiii readeeerrrrsssssssssssssss…..^^  
Terimakasih banyak masih setia menunggu..maxy sayang kalian semua.. cup cup muah muah…ehehehhe

Dan yang sudah review di chap 11 kemarin, terimakasih banyak ya…bow bow bow bow bow bow bow.. bow terus seharian…ahhihihi  
Review kalian membuat semangatku berkobar…*.* ehehehhehhe

NaraYuuki : aku juga ilfeel sama ahra…tapi mo gimana lagi, tuntutan … ^_^  
metalani1 : tenang saja, si ahra pasti tersingkir.. bagaimana caranya? Jangan kemana-mana, pantengin terus cerita ini…ahihihihihihi 3 3  
FiAndYJ : jangan dibuat mati jantungan…mati perlahan aja lebih asyik sensasinya…#Sadis…ehehehehhehe

runashine88 : mau nyekek ahra? Ikutan donk…^^  
cindyshim07 : gimana perasaan Yunpa? Nich aku jelasin di chap ini… #sodorin chap 12

.

Langsung saja ya... happy reading all..^^  
.

.

**Previous**

.

Begitu acting sudah selesai, Yunho langsung memandang ke arah Jaejoong, dan…

BRAKKK

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh. Yoochun dan changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. setelah melihat akting yunho tadi, mereka memahami bahwa sangat wajar bagi jaejoong untuk marah.

"aku akan pulang,," Ujar jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan studio yang disusul dengan Changmin dan Yoochun, sedangkan Junsu harus rela menunggu hingga acara berakhir.

Melihat Jaejoong pergi, yunho sangat ingin mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Ahra menahannya.

"Masih ada 5 menit lagi Yun, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan acara ini sebelum acara berakhir." Bisik Ahra

Yunho kembali terdiam, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Junsu semakin kesal memandang pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Apakah itu Your Joongie Baby, Yun? Jadi kau menyukai namja? Apa hebatnya dia? Apakah dia membalas rasa sukamu Yun? Lihat saja…Aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya, dengan siapa dia bersaing." Tawa Ahra dalam hati.

**Part 12**

**.  
.**

Dengan kesal Jaejoong masuk ke dalam taxi yang berhasil ia minta untuk berhenti. Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Berulangkali ia mendongak agar air matanya tidak jatuh, namun semakin ia berusaha menahan, semakin deras ia meneteskan air matanya. Sudah berulangkali ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar air mata tidak jatuh, namun tetap saja. Ia terisak di dalam taxi, membuat sang supir kebingungan.

"Excuse me sir.." kata sang supir yang kebingungan melihat penumpangnya menangis tersedu-sedu di taxinya.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya terus menerus, mencoba memandang ke depan, merespon sang supir. Dia ingin berbicara, tapi air matanya tak bisa berhenti. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menuliskan alamat yang akan dia tuju di HPnya, dan menunjukkannya kepada sang supir.

Sang supir langsung berangkat menuju alamat yang dimaksud. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih meneteskan air mata, supirpun memberikan sekotak tisu. Jaejoong menerimanya.

"Thank you." Ucap jaejoong tak bersuara

Sang supir membalas ucapan Jaejoong dengan tersenyum. Selama perjalanan sesekali sang supir melihat kondisi Jaejoong dari kaca depan. Kondisi Jaejoong sekarang memang sedikit memprihatinkan. Wajah putihnya memerah, matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah, rambutnya yang sudah tak beraturan, mirip seorang korban yang berhasil kabur dari penculikan ataupun pelecehan.

Tak lama kemudian,

"Mirotic Hotel, Sir.." ucap sang supir

"Thanks.."

Jaejoong kemudian turun dari taxi, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan langsung mengunci kamar tersebut. Ia tak ingin di ganggu siapapun.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa, aku langsung menenggak air putih yang ada di botol. Pikiranku kembali terngiang pada acara yang aku lihat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Air mataku kembali mengalir.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH…." Teriakku sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri. Frustasi.

Aku terdiam. Kenangan-kenanganku bersama Yunho langsung muncul satu per satu. Awal bertemu, sikapnya saat di kampus, dirumah, sifat manjanya, perhatiannya, saat fitting baju, saat memilih cincin pernikahan, janji sucinya di gereja yang baru aku rasakan kemarin. Semuanya membuatku tersadar bahwa, masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui tentang Yunho.

Ya, memang aku baru sebentar mengenal Yunho. Apa aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan? Apa aku sudah cukup mengenal Yunho hingga aku berani menikah dengannya? Apa makanan favouritenya? Apa warna kesukaannya? Apa kebiasaan buruknya? Bagaimana kariernya? Siapa saja temannya? Apakah aku sudah mengetahui semua itu?

Aku mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiranku. Dan hasilnya –nol-. Aku tidak tahu apa makanan favourite suamiku, apa warna kesukaannya, apa kebiasaan buruknya, bagaimana perjalanan kariernya, dengan siapa saja dia berteman. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Selama ini, aku terbuai dengan sikap lembutnya, sikapnya yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Tak pernah terfikirkan olehku, untuk mencari tahu semua tentang dia.

Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh sekarang. Aku belum mengenalmu Yun..

Air mataku kembali menetes.

Siapa dia Yun? Apa memang kalian pernah menjalin hubungan? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Sesak.

Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu berduaan dengan yeoja seperti itu Yun. Melihat tanganmu di gandeng dengan mesra oleh yeoja lain. Mendengar mulutmu mengeluarkan ucapan manis kepada yeoja lain. Aku juga ingin kau menggandengku di depan umum. Aku juga ingin memberi tahu kepada semua bahwa kau adalah milikku. Aku ingin mereka semua tahu bahwa aku memilikimu.

Aku fikir, aku akan bisa melalui satu tahun hubungan kita dengan mudah. Tapi baru satu hari, aku sudah merasa sangat sulit. Haruskah aku menyerah?

**Jaejoong POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

.

Yoochun dan Changmin baru saja sampai di hotel. Mereka langsung menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Pintunya terkunci" ucap Yoochun yang berusaha membuka pintu

"Apa dia belum pulang?" tebak Changmin

"Tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin pergi ke mana-mana." Sanggah Yoochun yang masih berusaha membuka pintu

"Hyung,,,buka pintunya…aku tahu kau di dalam…Hyung.." teriak Yoochun

"Yah, kau mau di pukuli tetangga sebelah? Jangan teriak-teriak…aiiissshhhh…" ucap Changmin yang berusaha menenangkan Yoochun.

Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menelpon Jaejoong.

Tapi tidak juga di angkat.

"HYYUUUNNGGGG…" teriak Yoochun sekali lagi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu

"YAAAHHHH…" teriak changmin tak kalah keras

.

**Sementara itu di dalam kamar,**

Sebenarnya Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamarnya di gedor, namun ia mengabaikannya.

Sengaja.

Ia juga melihat HPnya berkedip-kedip, menunjukkan ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

Changmin.

Tapi tetap ia abaikan.

"Kenapa kau belum juga menelponku Yun? Apa kau masih sibuk dengan perempuan itu? Kau suka berlama-lama dengannya? Apakah dia sebegitu penting bagimu?" gumam Jaejoong.

"HYUNNNGGG…HYYYUUUNNGGG…buka pintunya" teriakan dari luar kamar

Yoochun dan Changmin semakin ribut di depan kamar. Karena tidak mau, mendapat teguran dari tetangga yang berada di kamar sebelah, Jaejoong akhirnya membuka pintu. Ia membuka pintu sedikit sekali, hanya cukup untuk menampakkan sebagian wajahnya saja.

"Hyung.." kata Changmin begitu melihat pintu terbuka

"Kalian pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat. Capek." Ucap Jaejoong dengan malas

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Yoochun yang sebenarnya tak perlu di jawab

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu dulu. Aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri." Jaejoong masih menjawab dengan malas.

"Mmmm… baiklah… kalau begitu kami pergi dulu hyung.." ucap Changmin mencoba memahami Jaejoong, "Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, butuh bantuan kami, langsung telpon aku ataupun Yoochun ya hyung,,, jangan sungkan." Lanjut Changmin yang khawatir melihat kondisi Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya. Kemudian dia menutup pintu, dan menguncinya kembali.

"Kau lihat itu?" tanya Changmin yang merasa iba

"Sedikit berantakan. Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau kita tinggal?" gumam Yoochun

"Mungkin kita memang harus memberikannya waktu untuk berfikir, aku yakin Jae hyung akan bisa melewatinya. Memang sepertinya dia butuh sendiri sekarang ini" Ucap Changmin

"Aku harap Yunho hyung bisa menjelaskan semuanya dan membuatnya tenang." Kata Yoochun dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin

"Ayo kembali ke kamar, rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali." ucap Changmin sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong yang disusul dengan Yoochun.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong dan menuju kamar mereka. Baru beberapa langkah saja, mereka sudah berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Junsu. Yunho sedikit tergesa-gesa, berlari menuju ke kamar mereka. Yoochun dan Changmin pun tahu alasannya.

"Yah Hyung.." sapa Yoochun

Yunho dan Junsu berhenti.

"Dia sudah di dalam?" tanya Yunho dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah.

"Mmmm… " angguk Yoochun

"segera jelaskan semua kepadanya hyung..hanya kamu yang bisa membuatnya tenang.. tadi kami sudah kesana, tapi dia bilang ingin istirahat. Aku rasa banyak pertanyaan di benaknya yang harus segera kamu jawab hyung." Ucap Changmin

"Ne Gomawo.." ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Changmin dan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang tersebut.

Yunho langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Junsu mulai mengeluh.

"Huuffftthhhh…. Pada akhirnya hal seperti ini terjadi juga." Keluh Junsu sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar. Dan diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Changmin yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu? Yeoja gila itu sudah bersikap seperti itu dari awal?" tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Begitulah." Ucap junsu sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

Ketiga orang tersebut masuk kedalam kamar dan melanjutkan pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk santai di sofa.

"Dan Yunho hyung diam saja?" tanya Changmin penasaran

"Yunho hanya terlalu baik saja." Jawab Junsu yang mendapat tatapan penasaran dari Yoochun dan Changmin.

Junsu minum segelas air putih, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya Yunho sudah aku peringatkan dari awal. Tapi Yunho hanya ingin berbuat baik kepada semua orang, dia mengira Ahra itu baik, teman seperjuangannya. Kalian tahu sendiri, Yunho sedikit kesulitan mencari teman, mengingat jadwalnya yang padat. Pertemuannya yang berulang kali dengan Ahra mungkin membuatnya berpikir bahwa Ahra adalah teman baiknya, mereka sering ngobrol, bercanda, saling tukar informasi dan pengalaman. Maklum saja mereka terlibat kontrak bersama bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tapi sering. 4 film, video klip, iklan, model majalah. Sampai sempat aku merasa Yunho menyukai Ahra." Junsu menghela nafas beratnya

"Kau pernah menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Changmin semakin penasaran

"Tentu saja. Sejak awal adanya gosip itu sebenarnya 2 tahun yang lalu. setelah shooting film pertama Yunho yang dibintanginya bersama Ahra. Kalian tahu sendiri, publik terkadang membuat beberapa gosip untuk meningkatkan popularitas film yang sedang premier. Dan itu juga terjadi dengan Yunho. Seiring dengan popularits mereka yang menanjak dan kesuksesan film yang mereka bintangi, gosip antara dirinya dengan Ahra juga menjadi sangat santer terdengar saat itu. Banyak majalah dan infotainment menggosipkan mereka, memergoki mereka, menguntit mereka untuk memperoleh foto tentang aktifitas mereka berdua. Dan beberapa foto dan video yang di tampilkan sedikit mengada-ada, karena kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah lepas dari Yunho tapi entah bagaimana caranya di beberapa foto dan video yang beredar, seolah hanya Yunho dan Ahra saja yang ada di sana. Itu sedikit merepotkanku saat itu." Ucap Junsu mengingat memori beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi, apakah Yunho hyung benar menyukainya?" Tanya Yoochun

"Iya, tapi hanya sebagai teman. Tidak mudah bagi Yunho untuk jatuh cinta. Terkadang, Yunho itu terlalu baik. Terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Ia sangat hati-hati untuk mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta, ia harus meyakinkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu." Jelas Junsu

Yoochun dan Changmin endengarkan penjelasan Junsu dengan serius.

"Ia tak ingin hanya karena suka sesaat, ia jadi salah pilih. Ia juga tak ingin pasangannya nanti akan sedih karena jadwalnya yang padat dan menjadi kurang perhatian. Maka dari itu, dia selalu berhati-hati kalau sudah menyangkut masalah asmara. Dulu, saat aku menyadari kedekatan Yunho dan Ahra dan juga gosip yang semakin santer beredar, sempat aku memancingnya dengan mengatakan kalau Ahra menyukainya. Tapi dia memberikan jawaban yang membuatku menjadi sadar bahwa Yunho memang benar-benar pantas menjadi lelaki idaman." Lanjut Junsu kemudian tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Yunho Hyung?" tanya Changmin

"Iya, bagaimana dia menyikapi perilaku yeoja gatel itu?" imbuh Yoochun

**FLASHBACK**

Junsu dan Yunho sedang berada di sebuah taman, tempat lokasi shooting. Junsu dan Yunho sedang istirahat di salah satu kursi taman.

"Yunhoya, kau tau gosipmu semakin santer saja akhir-akhir ini?" goda Junsu

Yunho hanya tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi taman.

"Yah..Jung…pesonamu menakutkan sekali… apa kau tak suka padanya? Bukannya dia cantik dan pintar? Dia juga aktris berbakat. Aku dengar dia juga menyukaimu Jung, kau tak tertarik kepadanya sedikitpun?" goda Junsu sambil menyenggol bahu Yunho

Mendengar ucapan Junsu, Yunho tertawa. "ahahahahha…kau baru tahu kalau pesonaku sangat dahsyat?"

"Eiittsss Jung… jangan terlalu PD.. aku secara pribadi tidak tahu apa sebenarnya pesonamu itu. Mengapa yeoja-yeoja di luar sana berteriak histeris ketika melihatmu. Aku rasa kau biasa-biasa saja." Ejek Junsu yang sebenarnya ia hanya menggoda Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, meminum segelas cappucino yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"Apa kau tak tertarik sama sekali dengan lawan mainmu itu? Fansmu mungkin? Para kru? Mereka menggilaimu dan aku rasa tak ada salahnya sedikit memanfaatkan ketenaran Yun" cecar Junsu semakin menggoda.

Yunho diam, matanya memandang jauh ke depan kemudian Ia tersenyum.

"Aku bisa saja menyukai siapapun Junsuya. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa mempermainkan perasaannya. Jika rasa sukaku masih sedikit, maka aku tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai pilihanku. Aku hanya akan menjatuhkan pilihanku pada seseorang yang memang benar-benar aku sayangi, benar-benar bisa membuatku mempertaruhkan segalanya untuknya bahkan nyawaku sendiri karena aku tidak akan menyukai seseorang setengah-setengah, apalagi orang yang spesial untukku. Aku tak akan ragu untuk memberikan segalanya kepadanya. Aku akan memberikan semuanya kepada seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan, membuatku nyaman hanya karena melihat senyumnya, membuatku gila hanya karena mencemaskannya, membuatku menangis jika ada yang membuatnya terluka. Dan kau tahu Junsuya?" ucap Yunho terhenti, ia memandang Junsu.

Junsu mengangkat kedua alisnya, meminta Yunho melanjutkannya.

"Aku belum menemukan orang itu. Aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku tenang hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Aku belum menemukan orang yang membuatku gila hanya karena mencemaskannya, membuatku menangis jika dia terluka. Tapi aku yakin aku akan menemukannya. Karena Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana yang paling indah untuk setiap makhluknya." Ucap Yunho diakhir dengan senyum mautnya.

"Jung kau…" ucap Junsu sedikit dengan suara sedikit bergetar, ia ingin menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu mendengar seorang Jung Yunho mengatakan semua itu. "kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku menangis."

Melihat ekspresi Junsu, Yunhopun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAH..Junsuya… kenapa kau menangis? Aku hanya bercerita. Kalimatku tadi tentu bukan untukmu Junsuya. Kau jangan terlalu PD. … kenapa kau harus menangis.. aneh sekali kau ini." ejek Yunho dengan tawa yang tak kuasa di tahannya. Baru pertama kali ini, ia melihat manajernya menangis.

Junsu yang sudah sebal dengan Yunho karena sukses membuatnya nangis bombay lalu beranjak dari kursi, "Jung, kau sebaiknya menurunkan standardmu itu. Kau tidak akan menemukan seseorang yang seperti itu. Nobody is perfect Jung."

"Kau marah? ahahahahha…" respon Yunho, "duduklah dulu..aku belum selesai bercerita, kau ini manajer yang menyebalkan" lanjutnya masih dengan tawa renyahnya.

Junsu dengan sebal kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Hening

"Memang tidak ada orang yang sempurna Junsuya, tapi cara seseorang yang mencintai dengan sempurna itulah yang menjadi kunci kesempurnaan itu Junsuya." Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan

Cara berfikir Yunho membuat Junsu semakin terharu dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Junsu hanya bisa memandang Yunho dengan tatapan terharu.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Yunho semakin ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Kau tak mengerti maksud kalimatku barusan? Aiiissshhh lupakan saja, jangan dipikirkan. Kau akan pusing jika memikirkannya. Aku tahu kapasitas IQ mu.. ahahahha.. jadi jangan dijadikan tambahan beban pikiran. Lagipula kalimat itu bukan untukmu, jadi jangan pusing-pusing memikirkannya." Goda Yunho sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"YYAAAAAHHHH..JUNGGGG YUNHOOOOO…" teriak Junsu semakin sebal.

.

**FLASBACK END**

..

..

"Yunho Hyung benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong hyung." Komentar Changmin setelah mendengar penjelasan Junsu.

"Aku juga kaget ketika setahun yang lalu ia mengaku kalau dia sudah menemukan seseorang itu. Jaejoong memang sudah mengalihkan dunianya" Kata Junsu

"kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Yunho hyung mendekati Jaejoong hyung? Kenapa baru akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Begitulah Yunho, melihat Jaejoong dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya grogi setengah mati. Butuh waktu satu tahun bagi dia untuk mempersiapkan mental mendekati Jaejoong. dia ingin mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu, karena dia ingin begitu Jaejoong bertemu dengannya, dia sudah siap baik secara materi maupun mental. Dia ingin ketika bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dia sudah menjadi laki-laki yang bisa di andalkan dan di jadikan sandaran. Terkadang dia berfikir terlalu jauh ke depan. Dia sangat hati-hati ketika itu menyangkut Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaejoong sedikitpun." Gumam Junsu yang menjadi sedih ketika melihat posisi Yunho yang serba sulit sekarang, dia terlanjut tanda tangan kontrak itu dan mau tidak mau akan berdampak pada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap Jaejoong akan mengerti dan mempercayai Yunho." Lanjut Junsu

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk mereka." Pasrah Changmin dan memperoleh anggukan dari Yoochun dan Junsu.

.

**Ditempat lain,**

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Sudah hampir 20 menit Yunho menunggu di luar.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi recepcionist untuk meminta membukakan pintu.

Yunho memasuki kamar, ia melihat Jaejoong tertidur di sofa. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, mengelus pipinya.

"Mianhe baby…mianhe…Jongmal mianhe.." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

Yunho terisak didekat Jaejoong. tanpa Yunho sadari, Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya. Ia melihat Yunho yang sedang tertunduk disebelahnya, menangis.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangganya, mengelus kepala Yunho. Yunho kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Jaejoong lekat.

"Mianhe baby.." kata yang bisa di ucapkan Yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum, mengusap air mata Yunho dengan ibu jarinya. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong, menciuminya.

"Mianhe Joongie, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Yunho masih tetap dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun memeluk Yunho, meletakkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Yunho. Menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu Yun, jadi jelaskan kepadaku semuanya tanpa ada yang kau tutup-tutupi." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya.

"Gomawo baby…jongmal gomawoyo.." Yunho sangat bersyukur karena istrinya memberikan kesempatan.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku ingin mengenalmu Yun, aku ingin mengenal semua tentangmu. Aku menyayangimu Yun. Sangat…..aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku sangat takut." Jaejoong kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Hssstt… baby…jangan menangis… aku juga sangat menyayangimu Jae…aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu. I can't breath without you baby, you're my everything…" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis.

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau mau pindah? Disini dingin Jae, aku takut kau akan sakit." bisik Yunho

Pertanyaan Yunho di tanggapi anggukan oleh Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong tak mau melepaskan pelukannya, maka Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju tempat tidur ala bridal style, meletakkan Jaejoong didepannya, bersandar kepada dirinya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Kau manja sekali Jae." Ucap Yunho sambil mentoel hidung Jaejoong

"Kau tak suka?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tidak.." goda Yunho

"YAH…" Jaejoong memprotes

"Wae? Aku memang tidak suka,,, tapi aku cinta…aku cinta kalau kau bersikap manja Jae." Jelas Yunho sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Aiisshhh kau ini, pintar sekali berucap manis..bisa-bisa aku diabetes Yun…" gerutu Jaejoong

"ahahahahha…" Yunho tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar Jaejoong yang menggerutu.

"Tapi kau mengucapkan kata manismu itu ke setiap orang. Kau player Yun.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, baby… itu hanya acting."

"Kau juga memeluk wanita itu, bersikap manis kepadanya bahkan menciuminya hingga berulangkali. Kau menyebalkan, kau bahkan tak pernah cerita tentang semuanya" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Baby…itu bagian dari acting. Tidak lebih…" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau sepertinya sangat menikmatinya?" Jaejoong terlihat cemburu

"Kau cemburu?" goda Yunho

"Tidak, aku hanya bicara fakta Yun.." Jaejoong membela diri

"Jadi kau tak cemburu? Kau tak mencinaiku? Aiissshhh malangnya nasibku, istriku tidak mencintaiku." Yunho berpura-pura mengeluh.

"Yah…" protes Jaejoong, "Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Yun" lanjut Jaejoong masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu itu Jae…" ucap Yunho

"Wae?"

"aku tidak akan mampu menjelaskan kepadamu karena aku akan menyerangmu" bisik Yunho

"YAH…YUNNIE…" pipi Jaejoong memerah.

Melihat tingkah istrinya, Yunho tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia sangat mengagumi istrinya ini. imut, lucu sekali.

"Ayolah jelaskan Yun…"

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan mulai dari mana?"

"Dari kau bertemu dengan yeoja gila itu." Kesal Jaejoong ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Gila? Ahahahaha..." Yunho tak kuasa menahan tawa, "Bagaimana bisa orang marah tapi tambah imut dan menggemaskan.. istriku ini benar-benar istimewa." Goda Yunho

"Yah..cepatlah jelaskan, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ancam Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan digoda Yunho.

"Arra…kau ini tak sabaran eoh?" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai menjelaskan pada Jaejoong.

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika pertama kali terjun ke dunia acting. Hampir 3 tahun yang lalu. aku dan dia juga sama-sama pendatang baru. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia pintar, dia jago acting,…"

"dan kau menyukainya?" jaejoong memotong penjelasan Yunho

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu…aiissh kau ini.."

"Kau memujinya terus, telingaku serasa iritasi…" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Dengarkan aku dulu Jae, kau ini tidak sabaran.. dengarkan penjelasanku dengan tenang. Jangan menyelaku." Ucap Yunho sambil mencubit gemas mulut jaejoong.

"Tapi jangan memujinya…" Jaejoong masih protes

"Heiii… dengarkan dulu.." pinta Yunho

"Oke…oke…lanjutkan.." perintah Yunho

"Sampai mana tadi? Dia baik, dia…."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong memotong penjelasan Yunho, "Bisa gak itu di-skip saja… aku benar-benar tak bisa mendengarnya Yun.." protes Jaejoong dengan sangat iritasi

"Tidak bisa…dengarkan dulu…aiissh kau ini bandel sekali…kalau kau menyela lagi, aku akan menciummu." Ancam Yunho gemas

"Aiisshh mana bisa seperti itu, baiklah.. aku benar-benar akan diam.. aku tidak akan menyela lagi." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba diam

Yunho kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia baik, dia cantik, dia pintar, dia jago acting, dia juga perempuan yang ramah dan suka menolong. Semua namja pasti sangat tergila-gila dengannya."

"termasuk kamm….mmmhhh…ppphhh..yunnn…" Yunho langsung mencium jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan Yunho kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Setelah film pertama yang kami bintangi ternyata mendapatkan respon yang baik dari masyarakat sehingga membuat aku dan dia menjadi sering terlibat kontrak, mulai dari video vlip, iklan, model majalah dan film-film yang lain. Seringnya kami bertemu, membuatku terbiasa dengannya. Aku sudah menganggapnya sahabat baik. Dia perempuan yang supel dan pantang menyerah. Aku mengaguminya dan aku menyukainya…"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Jaejoong akan menyela, tapi sebelum menyela, Yunho sudah melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku mengaguminya karena ia berusaha dan bekerja keras untuk meniti kariernya. Sebagai seorang wanita itu akan sangat sulit. Dan aku menyukainya, suka seorang sahabat. Kau tau baby, sulit sekali mencari teman di dunia intertainment. Karena kita sering terlibat kontrak bersama, terkadang para pencari berita suka salah faham dengan hubungan kami."

Yunho berhenti sejenak, "Kau mau bertanya sesuatu?" tawar Yunho

"Emm Yun, kalau kau mengaguminya dan sudah terbiasa bersamanya.. kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja? Kenapa kau tidak memilihnya saja? Kenapa harus aku? Kita belum lama kenal.." Jaejoong mencoba realistis.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum..

"Kau tau Jae,," kata Yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong. membalikkan Jaejoong agar menghadap kepadanya, menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi pasangan hidup, tidak cukup dengan rasa kagum dan suka Jae..aku tidak ingin main-main jika berkaitan dengan perasaan. Aku ingin pasangan hidupku mampu membuat detak jantungku tak beraturan ketika bertemu dengannya, aku ingin dia mampu membuatku menyerahkan segala yang aku miliki termasuk nyawaku ini, aku ingin dia mampu membuatku merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan, aku ingin dia bisa membuatku cemas ketika tak bertemu dengannya, aku ingin menjadi sandaran baginya, karena aku akan mencintainya dengan sungguh. Dan kau tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan semua itu Jae?"

Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Orang itu adalah kau Jae, Kim Jaejoong..ah anni..Jung Jaejoong…Hanya kau yang mampu membuat jantungku serasa copot ketika pertama bertemu denganmu, merasa sesak ketika tak bertemu denganmu, merasa sedih jika kau terluka, merasa tenang jika melihat senyummu, kau membuatku mampu menyerahkan segalanya bahkan nyawaku sendiri Jae. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu. Semua yang aku miliki ini adalah milikmu Jae, aku persembahkan semuanya untukmu. Hanya untukmu, bukan untuk dia, atau juga untuk yang lain." Yunho berhenti sejenak, memandang teduh namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya

"Jika tadi aku mengatakan bahwa dia cantik maka kau jauh lebih cantik, jika dia baik maka kau jauh lebih baik, jika dia pintar maka kau genius, jika dia sahabatku maka kau adalah pendamping hidupku. Aku tak bisa berpaling darimu Jae, tak ada yang mampu menandingi dirimu, kau segalanya bagiku. Dan aku sangat menyayangimu…" Yunho berhenti ketika melihat wajah yang di depannya mulai meneteskan air mata.

Ya, Jaejoong sangat tersentuh dengan pengakuan tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong, "Jangan menangis Jae, Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Jadi percayalah padaku, jangan pernah meragukan keseriusanku Jae. Aku tak bisa jika harus hidup tanpamu. Bukankah kau berjanji kalau kita akan belajar bersama? Apa kau lupa?"

Jaejoong yang tak bisa menghentikan air matanya, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah berjanji kepadamu untuk tetap terus mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala

"Apa kau mau aku berpindah kelain hati?"

Jaejoong semakin keras menggelengkan kepala

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jaejoong akan menggelengkan kepala, tapi ia berhenti sejenak, mencerna pertanyaan Yunho. lalu dengan segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Jawablah baby, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne Yun.. Aku mencintaimu..sangat..aku mencintaimu dengan sangat Yun.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, dan berhentilah untuk tidak percaya padaku Jae,, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu." Ucap Yunho

"Yah.. kalau kau mati, aku juga akan ikut mati… aku tidak ingin sendiri di dunia ini…kau ini" protes Jaejoong

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar protesan Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Ne.."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne.."

"Kau akan mempercayaiku?"

"Ne.."

"Kau akan terus disampigku?"

"Ne…"

"Kau akan menjauhiku?"

"Ne… ah anni…aiisshhh yunnie..kau ini.." kesal Jaejoong kemudian mencubit manja perut Yunho

"Ahahaha..kau ini menggemaskan sekali Jae…membuatku semakin mencintaimu.." yunho kemudian menciumi gemas pipi Jaejoong

"Yah..yah..yah..geli Yun…ahahahhaa..geli….yyyuuunnnnn…aiiisshhhh..ahaha hahahha"

Keduanya akhirnya mampu mengatasi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Yunho semakin mencintai Jaejoong begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka berharap, mereka akan terus bersama selamanya.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Sinar matahari, mulai memasuki kamar. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia melihat namja tampan disampingnya tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yah..Yun…bangunlah.. sudah siang…" bisik Jaejoong

"Sebentar saja, baby…" gumam Yunho yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Ehhh,, ayolah…bangun Yun…" Jaejoong tak putus asa membangunkan Yunho

Yunho malah mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong

"Yang…Jung Yunho…aiiisshhh…" gerutu Jaejoong yang tak mendapat respon dari Yunho

Tiba-tiba muncul ide jail di pikiran Jaejoong.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Yunho

"Yaaahhh.. Yunn… Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong sambil memencet hidung Yunho

"Wae baby.." gumam Yunho

"Lepaskan kemejamu.." perintah Jaejoong tiba-tiba

Yunho langsung membuka matanya. Ia kemarin memang tertidur dengan menggunakan kemeja. Ia tidak sempat berganti pakaian.

"Wae baby?" tanya Yunho heran

"Aiisshh lepaskan saja…" perintah Jaejoong

Yunho kemudian melepaskan kemejanya. Terpampanglang tubuh sexy Yunho lengkap dengan six pack sempurnanya. Jaejoong hanya menatap jail ke arah Yunho.

"Tetaplah diam di situ.." perintah Jaejoong

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, mengambil kemeja pink muda yang dikenakan Yunho. kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan baju dan celana yang dikenakannya.

"Baby, kau…"

"Hssstt… tetap diam disitu atau aku akan marah kepadamu.." ancam Jaejoong

Yunho hanya bisa menahan liurnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya yang sangat menggoda.

Jaejoong kemudian mengenakan kemeja Yunho. memang ukurannya kebesaran, tapi itu malah membuat Jaejoong terlihat semakin seksi. 3 kancing atas yang tak di kancingkan sehingga mengekspos leher Jaejoong, dengan panjang seatas lutut sehingga mengekspose kaki mulus Jaejoong.

Yunho benar-benar harus menahan diri.

"Baby, kau menyiksaku.." protes Yunho

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum, mendekati Yunho. memberikan ciuman di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"mmpphhhh..mmmmmm…."Yunho mendesah di sela service yang diberikan Jaejoong

Jaejoong memainkan tangannya di dada Yunho.

"baaabbbyyyy…mmpphhh…aaarrrgghhhh…" yunho semakin mendesah ketika Jaejoong memainkan nipplenya

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong ketika berhenti dari aktifitasnya

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya Yunho

"Kau merasa tergoda?" Jaejoong bertanya balik dengan nada seductive.

"Aiisshhh awas kau Jung Jaejoong…" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong. Namun belum sampai Yunho melancarkan semua 'jurusnya' terdengar bel berbunyi.

TINNNNGGGG…TOONGGGG…

TINNNNNNNNGGGG…TOOOOOONGGGG…

TINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG…TOOOOOONNNNNGGGG…

Bunyi bel yang berulang kali berbunyi membuat kedua sejoli yang sedang asyik tadi. Mau tidak mau menghentikan 'aktifitasnya' sejenak.

"Siapa sih… awas saja kau Changmina, Junsuya, Yoochuna…" geram Yunho

"Biar aku saja Yun.. aku akan langsung memukul kepala mereka satu persatu.." ucap Jaejoong jail dan ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong dengan kemeja kedodorannya, menuju ke pintu. Belum sampai jaejoong membuka pintu, bel kembali berbunyi.

TINNGGG..TOOONNGGGG…

"Yah, Changmina…berhenti menggoda, kau mau aku membotaki kepalamu? Berhenti mema…..." Jaejoong mengomel sambil membuka pintu, namun belum sampai Jaejoong selesai mengomel, ia sangat kaget melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintunya.

"Kau.." ucap seseorang yang didepan pintu.

.

.

.

_""_""_

**Aku mencoba romantis di chap **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Comment ne..^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

.

**Review Chap 12:**

YunHolic : ampun ampun…aku gak akan ngebotakin bang imin.. mana mungkin aku ngebotakin pacarku sendiri…ahahahahaha (#plaaaakkkkkkkkk..dihajar masa) Yups benar sekali yang dateng si mak lampir dan apa yang terjadi? Yuk baca #sodorin chap 13…^^

adindapranatha : ne uda dilanjut…#sodorin chap 13….met baca ya..^^

runashine88 : di ruat? Sesajennya apaan? Nti kita ruat bareng-bareng..ahihihihihi

cindyshim07 : Yunpa memang sayang banget ma Jaema…^^ hanya aja ada nenek lampir yang keganjenan.. yuk baca lanjutannya #sodorin chap 13

NaraYuuki : Mau lempar Ahra ke sarang black mamba? Boleh kok…Mau dibantuin? Yuk aku bantuin…ahihihihi

FiAndYJ : ikutan kick Ahra..^^

Biancaa : kata-katanya so sweet..se so sweet yang nulis-maxyunjae-..(#plaaakkkkk didemo readers).. mau tau siapa yang dateng? Yuk langsung aja..baca chap ini…^^

Kinan : kilat? Dimana ada kilat? Ehehehhe (chapnya kecepetan ya? Mian..^^)

Guest : romantis ya? Sukses donk aku…asyiikkkkkk #lompat tali..ahihihi, ne..Ahra gak akan lama kok tenang aja…^^

MaghT : Yups..YooSuMin akan selalu setia mendukung Yunjae…mau tau caranya? Yuk baca chap 13 ini..^^

kim shendy : Ne ini uda dilanjut…aku usahain updatenya gak lama kok…^^

Kirie : Ne..memang sangat dramatis..^^

Untuk semua yang sudah review..baik di chap kemarin atau chap sebelum-sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak…aku sayang kalian semua… #hug…

Yuk langsung aja…

Eh jangan lupa review untuk Chap ini ya…  
happy reading..^^

.

.

**Previous**

TINNGGG..TOOONNGGGG…

"Yah, Changmina…berhenti menggoda, kau mau aku membotaki kepalamu? Berhenti mema…..." Jaejoong mengomel sambil membuka pintu, namun belum sampai Jaejoong selesai mengomel, ia sangat kaget melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintunya.

"Kau.." ucap seseorang yang didepan pintu.

.

.

**Part 13**

.

.

Ahra kaget melihat namja yang hanya memakai kemeja kedodoran. Pagi-pagi sekali ia telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho dan ia sengaja menatanya kedalan kotak dengan rapi lengkap dengan pita dan pernik-pernik lainnya untuk menghiasi kotak makan tersebut. Namun begitu sampai di depan kamar Yunho, malah mendapat sambutan seorang namja yang memakai busana 'setengah' ini. Dan parahnya lagi, ia sangat mengenali kemeja yang dikenakan namja di depannya itu. Kemeja Yunho, ya..kemeja Yunho yang digunakan untuk shooting kemarin.

Jaejoongpun tak kalah kaget, ia baru mau bermanja-manjaan dengan suaminya. Dikejutkan dengan penampakan sesosok wanita yang kemarin sempat membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu itu. Belum lagi, Jaejoong melihat ia sedang menenteng kotak makan yang dihiasi sangat mencolok sekali. Apa maksud kedatangannya kesini?

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sibuk saling memandang dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ahra menatap sinis ke arah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap jengah ke arah Ahra.

"Ini benar kamar Yunho kan?" tanya Ahra sambil memandang curiga ke arah Jaejoong.

Mendapat tatapan yang tak mengenakkan dari Ahra, Jaejoongpun hanya memberikan jawaban seperlunya saja karena ia sendiri malas menanggapi si nenek lampir ini.

"Ne..wae?" jawab Jaejoong dingin

"Oh..ok.." kata Ahra sambil langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam sambil berteriak-teriak.

"YUNHOYAAAA…YUNNN….OOOhhh…OMO…" mata Ahra melotot, ia tak mampu berteriak lagi ketika melihat Yunho berjalan ke arahnya hanya dengan memakai celana panjang, maklum saja, kemejanya sedang dipakai oleh istrinya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mengikuti Ahra dan hendak menghentikan tindakannya untuk tidak nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarnya jadi ikut terdiam. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aiiisssshhh Yun, setidaknya pakailah baju terlebih dulu…kau ini..kau mau pamer your perfect sixpack itu eoh?" goda Ahra dengan muka sedikit memerah. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa dan meletakkan kotak nasinya di meja.

Jaejoongpun masuk ke dalam kamar, moodnya sudah rusak di hari yang baru menginjak pagi ini. Rencananya untuk loovey dovey dengan Yunho gagal ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan si nenek lampir satu ini. Benar-benar awal yang buruk untuk hari ini.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat masuk kedalam kamar, berniat untuk menyusulnya. Namun….

"Eh Yun, aku membawakanmu sarapan….aku memasaknya sendiri lho…kamu harus mencobanya..bukankah kau dulu pernah ingin mencicipi masakanku… ini… aku sekarang sudah membawanya…kamu harus mencobanya..ya..ya…ya…" ucap Ahra dengan nada yang manja.

"mmm…sebentar ya, aku ganti baju dulu.." ucap Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Ahra untuk ganti baju.

'Owwhhh..jadi kalian tinggal sekamar.. dan apa itu? memakai kemeja Yunho? yang kemarin? Apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Dan iiihhhh….terlihat kedodoran dan menjijikkan…mmm…Oke…akan aku tunjukkan siapa yang lebih pantas bersama Yunho…' pikir Ahra dalam hati

.

**Sementara itu dikamar Yunjae**

Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mencari baju yang akan ia pakai, Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong dingin

"Kau marah baby?" tanya Yunho sambil mencium tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu?"

Melihat istrinya yang sudah ngambek begini, Yunho kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar memandangnya.

"My Joongie cemburu? Mmmm…lupa apa yang aku katakan kemarin?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Good boy…" ucap Yunho sambil mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong

"Yah…aku bukan anak kecil Yun…" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula kenapa sih pagi-pagi begini dia datang kesini? Menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Jaejoong.

Mendengar keluhan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian mengelus manja pipi istri tercintanya itu.

"I love u…only u Joongie..." ucap yunho kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong

Jaejoongpun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia langsung membalas ciuman Yunho…

"mmmmppphhhh…mmmm…" desah Yunho yang merasakan istrinya sedikit agresif pagi ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman. Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Sekarang cepat ganti baju, dan kita temui Ahra…atau dia akan curiga karena kita terlalu lama di dalam kamar berdua." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun mengangguk. Dan tak lama kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar.

Melihat Yunho yang keluar dari kamar, Ahra langsung memasang senyum terindahnya.

"Yunhoya…" Ucap Ahra sumringah

Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyum, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Ahra, disusul dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"mmmm…Ahra, kenalkan ini Jaejoong. dan Jaejoong ini Ahra." Ucap Yunho mencoba memperkenalkan.

Jaejoong dan Ahra kemudian berjabat tangan. Suasana menjadi sedikit tegang.

Hening

Tak ada seorangpun yang memulai percakapan.

Yunho kemudian berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan, "Oh iya, katanya kau membawakan sarapan?"

"Ah ne…" jawab Ahra semangat.. "Tapi aku hanya membawa untuk 2 orang Yun, aku tidak tahu kalau dikamarmu ada orang lain juga." Lanjut ahra dengan sedikit menatap tak suka pada Jaejoong.

'dasar srigala' batin Jaejoong

"Oh tidak masalah, kita bisa membaginya untuk bertiga. Kebetulan aku juga belum begitu lapar." Ucap Yunho

"Owh Ok.." Ahra sedikit kecewa, kemudian dia membuka kotak makannya. "mmm.. apa mau aku suapi?" tawar Ahra dengan sangat berani.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kaget.

'Mwo? Yaaaahhh… aiisssshhh..benar-benar ngajak berantem nih nenek lampir' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati

"Ah tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri." Tolak Yunho sambil tersenyum, ia memandang sekilas Jaejoong yang menampakkan muka BT-nya. "Kau mau aku suapi, Jae?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya, begitu juga Ahra yang menjadi BT. Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho akan seberani ini.

"Ah…ani aku.." belum sampai Jaejoong selesai berbicara tiba-tiba.

"HYUUUNG…PAGI…apa Jae hyung sudah bangun? Waaahhh…makanan? Omo..kelihatannya enak" Kata Changmin yang tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk ke kamar, disusul dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, ia tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain didalam kamar itu..

"Oh, Ahra shi? Kau disini?" tanya Junsu

"Annyeong Junsu shi.. aku tadi berencana membawakan Yunho sarapan." Ahra memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Oh..ini kau yang masak? Boleh aku memakannya? Sepertinya enak.." kata Changmin yang selalu bertindak cepat. 'Ahahahha sambil menyelam, minum air…sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui…aku kenyang, dan rencana si nenek lampir itupun gagal..jenius sekali kan?' batin Changmin.

Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pasrah, rencananya harus gagal kali ini, sedangkan Changmin langsung menyahut kotak makan, dan menghabiskannya. Sendiri. Ya… sendiri. Itupun dirasanya masih kurang. Sedangkan yang lain mengobrol.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka ngobrol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Menara Eifel?" usul Junsu

"Wahhh..ide bagus tuh.." Sahut Yoochun

"Iya..iya…aku bosan dikamar terus, bagaimana Yun?" kata Jaejoong

"mmm… aku setuju.." ucap Yunho sambil memegang paha Jaejoong.

Skinship yang sedari tadi dilakukan Yunho itu sebenarnya sudah daritadi membuat yeoja satu-satunya didalam ruangan tersebut terbakar cemburu. Bagaimana bisa dengan santainya Yunho memegang, mengelus, bahkan memainkan jemarinya di paha namja yang ia ketahui bernama Jaejoong itu. Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Sepertinya Yunho sudah sering melakukannya, mengingat yang dipegangpun tak protes dan tak merasa risih sama sekali. Semakin banyak pertanyaan di benak Ahra.

'lihat saja, aku tidak akan kalah denganmu Jaejoong' Ahra mulai menabuh genderang perangnya.

"Ah, apakah aku boleh ikut?" tanya Ahra dengan nada yang sok imut.

Kelima pasang mata langsung menatap ke arahnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, merajuk lebih tepatnya. Sehingga mau tak mau kelimanyapun menyetujuinya.

Akhirnya mereka berlima kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar menara kebanggan negara Prancis tersebut.

"Waaahhhhh…" Ucap Junsu kagum

"Benar-benar indah…hyaaaaaa…" ucap Jaejoong tak kalah heboh

"Ayo-ayo kita foto.." ajak Yoochun.

Dengan sigap, Ahra langsung memposisikan diri didekat Yunho. Jaejoongpun tak mau kalah, ia memegang tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya dibahunya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Ahra memonyongkan bibirnya.. Yunho yang tak mengetahui gelagat Ahra, dengan senang hati ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Jaejoong. Namun Changmin tidak demikian, ia tidak seperti Yunho yang kurang peka, ia tak ingin nenek lampir ini merusak hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Akal cerdiknya mulai bekerja.

"mmm… Ahra shi… bisakah kau fotokan kami berlima…aku ingin foto kali ini, hanya namja saja…tidak apa-apa kan?" Changmin mulai beraksi.

"hhmmmffttt…" Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong sukses menahan tawa.

Ahra dengan muka BT-nya akhirnya keluar dari formasi yang tadi sudah dianggapnya pas, setelah berusaha menempel pada Yunho tapi malah akhirnya dia yang harus memfoto. Betapa dongkol hatinya sekarang. Tapi ia harus menahan diri, untuk mendapatkan hati Yunho.. ia harus bersabar.

"mmm… ok… tapi gantian ya.." ucap Ahra yang mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Hana…dul…set.." Ucap Ahra memberi aba-aba

CHEEEESSSSSSSSS… kelima namja action dengan gayanya masing-masing. Yunho berada di belakang Jaejoong, menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong, terlihat mesra. Sedangkan YooSuMin heboh dengan gayanya sendiri. Pose mereka sukses membuat Ahra semakin dongkol.

"Ok..sekarang ganti…" kata Ahra antusias.

Ahra kemudian mencari posisi mendekat pada Yunho, namun Changmin berkata lain..

"Oh iya Yunho hyung…kau bisa memfoto kami?" kata Changmin melancarkan aksi kedua. Dengan begitu, Ahra tidak ada kesempatan untuk menempel dengan Yunho karena Yunho sedang bertugas memfoto sekarang. Ide cemerlang.

Ahra semakin dongkol, 'kau sengaja Changmina? Oke..lihat saja…ini belum apa-apa…kau kira aku akan menyerah? Oh tidak semudah itu.' Gumam Ahra

Hampir dua jam mereka jalan-jalan..tentunya dengan berbagai macam perjuagan Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun untuk menggagalkan kegenitan si nenek lampir.

Tapi tanpa disangka mereka bertemu beberapa fans..

"Owhhh.. Yunho dan Ahra? Wah mereka ternyata benar-benar pasangan? Mereka jalan-jalan bersama..wah wah wah.." kata salah seorang fans heboh.

"Iyakah? Apa mereka kesini berdua? Sepertinya ada temannya juga.." kata yang lain

"Tapi hanya Ahra yang perempuan, dia pasti diajak oleh Yunho… lihatlah…mereka begitu dekat…"

"Wah…tak disangka mereka juga bertemu di luar shooting.."

Berbagai kasak kusuk yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih. Ditambah lagi…

"Yunho shi… apakah bisa kami berfoto dengamu dan Ahra shi? Aku fans kalian berdua." Ucap salah satu fans

Hal tersebut dijadikan Ahra sebuah kesempatan yang tak mungkin ia sia-siakan. Ia berpose sedekat mungkin dengan Yunho sambil sesekali menatap penuh kemenangan ke arah Jaejoong. Sialnya, bukan hanya satu orang yang meminta foto Yunho dengannya, banyak sekali. hampir 25 orang. Itu membuat Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu gerah.

"Aiiisshhh.. lihatlah nenek lampir itu…menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Changmin

Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, ia mencoba mendinginkan hatinya dengan mengingat kembali perkataan Yunho semalam. Namun ia juga manusia, gerah juga rasanya jika melihat nenek lampir satu itu yang kegatelan.

"Benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan…Yah…junsuya…kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" ucap Yoochun semakin tak tahan melihat polah tingkah Ahra

"sebentar…aku akan mencobanya.." Junsu kemudian berjalan ke arah kerumunan, mencoba meminta pengertian kalau Yunho sedang menginginkan privasi.. dan itu berhasil.. beberapa fans memang masih membuntuti mereka, namun dibelakang dan tidak sampai mendekat.

Mereka berlima sebenarnya ingin kembali saja ke hotel, terkecuali nenek lampir yang satu itu, yang masih berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu. Namun tiba-tiba ada reporter infotainment lokal yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Ia ingin mewawancarai Yunho dan Ahra sebentar. Mau tak mau Yunho menurutinya.

"mmmm.. Yunho shi..kebetulan sekali siang ini bisa bertemu denganmu dan Ahra shi disini. Apakah kalian sering jalan bersama seperti sekarang ini?" tanya sang reporter

Namun tiba-tiba Ahra menjawab pertanyaan, "Ya.. begitulah… kami bukan hanya dekat saat shooting saja, tapi diluar shooting kami juga sangat dekat. Inilah mengapa chemistri kita sangat mudah terbentuk." Ucap Ahra semangat sambil melirik sinis ke arah Jaejoong.

Yunho yang tak mau publik semakin salah paham kemudian menambahkan, "Kami jalan-jalan juga bersama teman kami,"

Tapi Ahra semakin berani, "Iya, aku merasa nyaman-nyaman saja pergi bersama teman-teman Yunho..karena teman-temannya baik. Dan teman Yunho adalah temanku juga.. jadi aku harus membiasakan diri" ucap Ahra kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

Jaejoong semakin jengah

Changmin semakin emosi, "Tuh nenek lampir, mulutnya kayak gigi buaya..tajem baget…gue plester juga tuh mulut"

"Aiiisshhhh biarkan saja, kita pulang saja yuk…lama-lama aku mual melihat mukanya." Gerutu Jaejoong yang kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yah..hyung…" Ucap Yoochun mengikuti Jaejoong

"Semua ni…gara-gara tuh nenek lampir…jadi gini deh… hiiiihhhh…lama-lama aku makan juga tuh orang…" Changmin menggerutu dan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mengetahui Jaejoong dan yang lain pergi, langsung menyusul mereka. Menyudahi secara sepihak wawancara tadi. Ahra mendengus kesal, kenapa Yunho berlari begitu saja, padahal ia masih menikmati wawancara itu.

'Sebegitu pentingkah dia bagimu Yun? Siapa dirinya sebenarnya?' gumam Ahra yang berlari menyusul kelima orang tadi.

Tak ayal setelah wawancara tersebut gosip Yunho dan Ahra semakin santer terdengar, bahkan hingga ke negara mereka. Korea.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah mereka di Paris, dan mereka kembali ke Korea. Begitu sampai di sana, banyak sekali wartawan yang mengejar Yunho baik membicarakan video clip yang baru diselesaikannya maupun gosip tentang dirinya dengan Ahra.

Jadwal Yunhopun semakin padat seiring dengan promo single terbarunya dan menjadi bintang tamu di acara-acara on air maupun off air.

Sudah 3 hari ini, Yunho pulang tengah malam, dan kembali lagi bekerja sebelum pukul 6. Itu membuat waktu bersamanya dengan Jaejoong menjadi sangat berkurang. Yunho pulang ketika Jaejoong sudah tidur. Dan berangkat sebelum Jaejoong bangun. Dulu yunho memang sering seperti ini, namun sekarang menjadi beda karena ia telah menikah dengan jaejoong. Yunho merasa bersalah kepada jaejoong karena tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya, tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Memang semenjak kepulangan mereka dari Paris, Jaejoong tinggal di apartemen Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong merasakan kesepian karena ia sendirian di apartemen tersebut. Changmin dan Yoochun sedang sibuk, dan Jangan tanyakan Junsu karena ia pasti dengan Yunho.

Ini adalah hari ke-4 mereka setelah tiba dari Paris. Jaejoong berusaha bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa melihat wajah suami tercintanya ini.

"Hari ini kau pulang telat lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memakaikan dasi pada Yunho.

"Sepertinya iya baby.. nanti ada talk show, latihan dance, dan jumpa fans." Jelas yunho kemudian dia menarik pinggang jaejoong agar mendekat dengannya.

"Oh ok.." Jaejoongpun tersenyum

"Mianhe Joongie…." Yunho merasa sangat bersalah

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia mau protes, tapi urung dilakukannya karena pasti akan menambah khawatir yunho.

"jja..sudah selesai…suamiku selalu tampan apapun yang ia kenakan." Puji jaejoong yang baru saja selesai memasangkan dasi kemudian merapikan baju yunho.

"Gomawo…" ucap yunho kemudian memberikan Jaejoong ciuman

"Ehhhmmmmmm…..mmmmppphhhh..yunn… kau akan terlambat." Ujar Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya

"Aku tidak mau berangkat baby.." rengek Yunho manja

"aiissshhh yunnie, kha….berangkatlah.." ujar Jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho keluar apartmen.

"baby….." Yunho enggan pergi tapi Jaejoong sudah menutup pintu apartemennya

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong kemudian dia segera menghampiri Junsu di parkiran dan Jaejoong bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, jadwal mereka baru akan dimulai besok. Namun hari ini, dia sudah janjian dengan Yoochun dan Changmin di kantin kampus. Dia jenuh jika harus sendirian di apartemen.

..

**Di Kantin Kampus**

"Hyung, kau tak bersemangat sekali hari ini?" tanya Changmin

"Pasti Yunho hyung tak memberimu jatah." Bisik Yoochun

PLETAKKK

"Mwo? Kau ini…" jaejoong menjitak kepala yoochun

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti baju yang belum disetrika, hyung? Kusut sekali…" tanya Yoochun

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan dagunya dimeja. "Dia pulang ketika aku sudah tidur, dan berangkat sebelum aku bangun.. sulit sekali bertemu dengannya." Gumam Jaejoong

"Maklum hyung, dia sedang promo single terbarunya. Kau harus tahu, suamimu itu artis yang paling bersinar sekarang ini." Changmin berusaha menasehati.

"Aku tahu… tapi aku kesepian…" ucap Jaejoong semakin lirih

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin sedikit kaget. Sejak kapan hyungnya ini menjadi melankolis begini. Tak disangka Jung Yunho mampu merubah sikap Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Changmin terdiam. Begitupula Jaejoong. Aura galau bertebaran dimana-mana. Jaejoong hanya memainkan sedotan yang ada di gelas strawbery milkshakenya. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa menatap iba ke arah Jaejoong.

Hingga terdengarlah suara dari arah televisi yang ada di kantin.

"Berita kedekatan antara aktor yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini, Jung Yunho, dengan Go Ahra artis yang sering dipasangkan dan bekerjasama dengan Jung Yunho semakin santer terdengar. Foto-foto kemesraan mereka saat proses shooting video clip di Paris semakin marak beredar. Mereka juga tertangkap kamera sedang berjalan-jalan bersama di kawasan Eifel tower. Sementara itu, Go Ahra sendiri mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Yunho, lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho sendiri? Dia mengakui telah menyukai seseorang. Siapakah itu? Apakah benar orang yang dimaksud adalah Go Ahra. Mari kita lihat beritanya." Ucap pembawa acara salah satu infotainment.

Lalu muncullah foto-foto ahra dan Yunho saat di Paris, dan beberapa cuplikan acara talkshow di Paris, juga wawancara saat di kawasan Eifel tower.

"hadeeehhh.. berita ini lagi? Setiap hari berita ini.. apa mereka tidak bosan?" gerutu Changmin merasa terganggu.

"Hyung, apa benar kau akan bertahan selama setahun melihat tingkah nenek lampir itu?" tanya Yoochun

"Molla…" Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan nada lemas, dia masih sibuk memainkan sedotan tadi.

"Yah hyung, kau sebaiknya menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kaulah yang berhak disamping Yunho." saran Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah… aku juga tak bisa apa-apa Changmina.. aku tak bisa membahayakan kariernya. Aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yunho ketika diluar, kau tahu sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengunyah nenek lampir itu dan memberitahu semua orang bahwa Yunho adalah milikku. Tapi kalian tahu kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak boleh egois." Ucap Jaejoong

Hening lagi…

Aura galau semakin menyebar..

"Eh bukankah besok siang setelah kuliah, kita ada rencana pergi ke cafe bolero dengan Junsu dan Yunho hyung? Yunho kan ingin mentraktir kita." Ucap Changmin mencoba menceriakan suasana.

"Oh iya…wahhh….aku harus memakai baju yang keren…kau tahu, pelayan di sana kan seksi-seksi." Ucap Yoochun antusias.

"bukan hanya pelayan yang cantik, tapi masakannya enak banget. Meskipun cafe, tapi cafe bolero memiliki chef berstandar bintang lima lho…harganya memang mahal sich, tapi sebanding dengan rasanya. Mumpung besok Yunho hyung yang traktir, aku akan beli sebanyak yang aku mau…ahahahahhaa" Komentar Changmin tak kalah antusias.

"Aiisshhh kalian ini.." komentar Jaejoong.

"Ahhh…Ayolah hyung…bersemangatlah…kau besok bisa seharian bersama pujaanmu itu…dia sengaja mengkosongkan jadwalnya hanya untukmu hyung..pujaan hatinya" goda Yoochun sambil menyenggol bahu Jaejoong.

"Heh…berhentilah menggodaku.." gerutu Jaejoong.

"Lalu malam harinya kalian akan menghabiskan malam yang…. Waw waw waw…" goda Changmin

"YAH YAH YAH…" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Changmin dan Yoochun

Siang itupun, jaejoong tak bisa lepas dari godaan Changmin dan Yoochun. Sejenak dia bisa melupakan kegalauannya.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Jaejoong POV

Aku merasakan cahaya sudah masuk melalui cendela. Aku membuka mataku. Aku merasakan tangan yang melingkar diperutku. Aku terseyum, melihat si empunya tangan sedang tidur terlelap. Aku menghadap kepadanya, wajah kami sangat dekat hingga hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Aku menyentuh wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Aku tersenyum, sudah beberapa hari aku menjadi Ny. Jung. Betapa bersyukurnya aku yang telah memilikinya. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mrs. Jung?" tanya Yunho yang mengagetkanku, ia membuka matanya dan mencium bibirku sekilas, "Morning my sweety." Ucapnya.

"Aiishhh kau mengerjaiku? Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanyaku sebal

Yunho terus menciumi wajahku

"Yahhh..Yunnie…" protesku karena geli.

"Mianhe baby… beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu." Ucap Yunho dan mencium sekilas bibirku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "hari ini jadi kan Yun?" tanyaku

"Apa?"

"aiissshhh..kau lupa?" aku mempoutkan bibirku, bisa-bisanya dia lupa hari ini kan rencana akan ke cafe bolero.

Yunho malah tertawa, "baby..mana mungkin aku lupa… aku sudah mengkosongkan jadwalku hari ini hanya untukmu seorang. Aiisshhh kau ini…" ucapnya yang tak ayal membuatku tersipu

"Kau selalu menggodaku..kau menyebalkan…" aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku.

Secara tiba-tiba Yunho malah menciumku. Bibirnya menari seirama dengan bibirku. Aku sangat merindukan momen seperti ini. Semakin lama ciumanpun semakin memanas. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahku sehingga aku membuka mulutku.

"nngghhh..mmpphhh.." desahku merasakan kenikmatan

Aku meletakkan tanganku didadanya dan mencengkeram kaosnya seiring dengan ciuman yang semakin memanas.

"mmppphhhh..mmmm…eeerrgggmmmpp.." desahnya

Tangan Yunho mulai menyusup kedalam piyamaku,mengelus punggungku.

"aaarrrhhh…mmmppphhh…yunnnhhhh.." aku tak bisa lagi menahan desahanku.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami ciuman hingga kami merasa sesak dan dengan enggan melepaskan ciuman untuk menghirup udara. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus bibirku dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Seperti biasanya, kau sangat mempesona." Pujinya

Aku semakin tersipu malu, "kita ada kuliah pagi Yun… kita akan terlambat, satu jam lagi kuliah akan dimulai" gumamku masih sambil memainkan jemariku di dadanya.

"kita membolos saja." Ucapnya enteng

"Yahh..mana bisa begitu, sebentar lagi kita akan ujian Yun.. lagipula kita sudah ijin 2 minggu. Kau ini.." ucapku manja

"Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu baby.." rajuknya, "bagaimana kalau satu ronde saja pagi ini?" bisiknya seduktif

Aku yakin wajahku semakin merah sekarang.

"Kita akan terlambat Yun." Ucapku malu

Yunho malah langsung menyerangku. Membuka piyamaku dengan terburu-buru. Mencium leherku dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di dada dan bahuku.

"aarrrgghhhhh yunnnhhh…" desahku karena perlakuannya

"Sepertinya, kita akan terlambat 30 menit Jae.." gumamnya yang masih sibuk menciumi perutku

"Aarrrghhhhh…"

(NC di skip…aku tak sanggup membuatnya…hehehhehehe. Pokoknya mereka melewatkan pagi mereka dengan sangat 'panas'. #kaburrrr)

.

**Di kelas**

Untung saja dosen juga terlambat, sehingga aku dan Yunho tidak harus menjalani hukuman. Namun, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin mulai menggoda kami.

Melihat aku memasuki ruangan dengan wajah tersipu malu, karena Yunho sedari tadi membisikkan gombalan-gombalan ala Andre OVJ (aihihihihi). Selain itu, Yunho juga menggandeng tanganku. Melihat semua itu, tak ayal kalau Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu akan memulai aksinya.

"Sepertinya matahari bersinar cerah hari ini." sindir Yoochun sambil melemparkan senyuman jahil ke arahku

"Ini kelas apa taman bungan sich? Kok bunga-bunga bertebaran.." goda Changmin

"Omaigatsan…benar-benar sinarnya menyilaukan.." Imbuh Junsu

"Yah yah..hentikan…jangan menggoda terus." Bela Yunho kemudian menarik sebuah kursi didepan Changmin dan menyuruhku duduk. Sedangkan dia duduk disebelahku, didepan Yoochun.

"Tumben telat" kata Changmin sambil mengunyah camilan

"Iya, untung saja Mr. Tae ada rapat.. jadi kalian aman. Darimana saja kalian sampai telat lebih dari 30 menit?" tanya Junsu

Aku hanya memberikan senyuman, tak disangka sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut Changmin.

"Junsuya, kau tak peka sekali.. lihat tanda di bahu Jaejoong hyung." Kata Changmin dengan santainya.

Mata Yoochun dan Junsupun langsung melotot ke arahku. Begitu juga dengan Yunho. aku yang tak sadar ternyata kancing kemejaku yang bagian atas terbuka 3 sehingga menunjukkan bahuku sedikit, dan tentunya hasil karya Yunho dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Seingatku aku tadi sudah mengancingkan dengan benar kemeja yang aku pakai.

Oh God, baru ingat..tadi sebelum turun dari mobil, Yunho sempat menciumku dan aku tidak sadar kalau ia telah membuka 3 kancingku. Aku langsung menatap Yunho dan dia memberikan senyuman mautnya. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengancingkan bajuku. Melihat tingkahku yang sedikit gugup, membuat keempat orang disebelahku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian sengaja memamerkannya?" tanya Yoochun semakin menggoda

"Waw Yunho hyung, kau hebat" puji Changmin

"Coba saja kalau ada yang mau menghitung, pasti itu lebih dari 33 tanda" Junsu semakin menggoda, mengaitkan dengan insiden yang lalu.

Mendengar aku di goda, Yunho malah hanya tertawa, pipinya sedikit memerah. Tapi ia tetap tidak membelaku.

"YAAHhh kalian…" teriakku sebal, "Dan kau Jung Yunho…aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah malam ini." gerutuku

"Yahhh Jae…aku tidak sengaja… aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saja." Rajuk Yunho dan aku hanya men-deathglare-nya.

"Yah..kalian berhentilah menggodanya…jadi aku yang kena… mana bisa dia mengurangi jatahku malam ini, tadi pagi dia berjanji akan memberikanku ronde kedua malam ini…kalian mengacaukannya." Ucap Yunho tanpa sadar mengungkap rahasianya sendiri

"Ooooooo… ronde kedua…" kata Changmin

"Owwhhh…oke…malam ini, akan ada ronde kedua dan ronde-ronde berikutnya.." imbuh Yoochun semakin menggoda.

"Yah.. Jung Yunho… kau…tak perlu menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka. Kau menyebalkan" Aku semakin mengomel.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku, sebal… sangat…

Aku menghadap kedepan dengan bibir yang aku poutkan 100%. Yunho mencoba menghiburku, dia memegang tanganku tapi aku tolak, memegang punggungku tapi aku singkirkan.

"Baby.." panggilnya lirih.

Aku hanya diam. Emangnya enak di godain…

Aku rasa wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

**Jaejoong POV END**

.

**Normal POV**

'Aigooo…benar-benar ngambek sekarang. Gara-gara tiga serangkai itu. Aiissshhh… kenapa aku tadi juga bisa keceplosan.' Batin Yunho

"Kenapa dia jadi sensitif sekali," bisik Yoochun kepada Changmin.

"Kurang perhatian tuh… jablai kali…" jawab Changmin asal

"Mwo?" tanya Junsu kaget

Bisik-bisik mereka terdengar juga oleh Jaejoong.

"YAAAAHHHHH…"

PLAKKK..PLAAAKKKK…PLAKKKK… Jaejoong memukul 3 kepala sekaligus.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin hanya bisa meringis.

"Aww… Hyung.." rintih Changmin sedangkan Yoochun hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

.

**Siang hari di cafe bolero**

Kelima namja tampan duduk di sofa, di sudut cafe. Cafe memang tidak terlalu ramai. Memang cafe ini termasuk cafe eksklusive. Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong, Jaejoong bersandar di bahu Yunho. Sedangkan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin duduk didepan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Meja sudah penuh dengan makanan, dan jangan tanya siapa pemesan terbanyak, pastinya namja tertinggi diantara kelimanya itu.

Kelimanya terlibat obrolan yang asyik, sesekali Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong. keakraban mereka terhenti sejenak, ketika HP Yunho berdering.

Ahra

Nama itulah yang muncul di HP Yunho.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong seakan minta persetujuan, Jaejoongpun mengangguk dan Yunhopun mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yoboseyo" ucap Yunho

"Yoboseyo Yunhoya..kau dimana?"

"Aku, di cafe bersama Junsu dan yang lainnya. Wae?"

"Cafe mana?"

"mmm Wae?" Yunho enggan menyebutkan nama cafe.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan. Sebentar saja.."

"mmm… baiklah…aku di bolero café…" kemudian Yunho menutup telponnya

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Junsu

"Entahlah…katanya ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan sebentar." Jawab Yunho sambil mengusap tangan Jaejoong.

"Awas saja kalau dia bikin heboh disini…" ucap Changmin

.

**15 menit kemudian**

Beberapa kameramen dan reporter memasuki bolero café dengan hebohnya. Kelima namja yang tengah asyik berbicang di pojok café langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"ada apa?" gumam Yoochun

"Sepertinya aku kenal…" ucap Junsu sambil memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat siapa yang dikejar-kejar wartawan itu.

"Ahra!" kata Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu secara serentak.

Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya ikut melihat, dan benar.. itu Ahra sedang diikuti beberapa wartawan dan kameramen. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah mereka duduk.

"Dia kesini? Dengan wartawan dan reporter sebanyak itu? Apa dia sudah gila?" gumam Changmin sinis

"Dia mau apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran

Tak lama kemudian tibalah Ahra ditempat mereka duduk. Ahra tersenyum sok imut kemudian mendatangi Yunho dan memeluknya, cipika cipikipun tidak lupa.

"Ah Yun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Ahra dengan tiba-tiba duduk ditengah Yunjae sehingga mau tidak mau Jaejoong bergeser.

Yunho yang kaget dengan sikap ahra yang tiba-tiba. Begitu juga dengan YooSuMin yang terbengong tak percaya atas ulah nenek lampir satu ini.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Ahra dengan sok imut dan mendapat tatapan 'TIDAK' dari YooSuMin.

Tapi bukan Ahra namanya kalau tidak memaksa.

Yunho yang tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, ia berusaha meluruskan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ahra? Kenapa datang dan lihatlah banyak sekali wartawan dan kameramen disini…bukankah ini berlebihan?" tanya Yunho yang mulai risih karena Ahra bergelayut manja di lengannya. Sementara itu kelap-kelip lampu blitz dari kameramen yang sedari tadi mencoba mengabadikan moment diantara mereka berdua.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mencoba menutup wajahnya, ia sangat silau dengan lampu blitz yang sedari tadi tak kunjung padam saling bergantian. Maklum, ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. yunho yang melihat ketidaknyamanan Jaejoong hendak menggeser duduk Ahra namun tiba-tiba Ahra menahan tangannya.

"Yun sebentar saja…" Ucap Ahra

"Baiklah…katakan apa maumu?" Tanya Yunho yang tak melihat ke arah Ahra sama sekali, dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang sedang di lihat Yunho.

"Aku mau kamu menjadi pacarku Yunhoya…" Ucap Ahra sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk Jaejoong yang menatap tajam ke arah Ahra. Lampu blitz semakin intens saling menyahut satu sama lain.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho kaget.., "Ahra jangan bercanda…ini tidak lucu.." lanjut Yunho yang masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Ahra yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Yunhoya, jadilah pacarku.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. bukankah kita sudah lama dekat?" tanya Ahra sedikit memaksa.

"Yah…Ahra akk…" ucap Yunho berhenti ketika…

Tiba-tiba Ahra mencium Yunho, didepan Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan didepan semua para pencari berita yang datang ditempat tersebut.

Yunho yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba tak siap untuk menghindar, Alhasil Ahra berhasil menciumnya.

"See.. aku mencintaimu Yun..aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Ucap Ahra sambil memegang tangan Yunho

YooSuMin melotot, terlebih Jaejoong yang mukanya sudah memerah, bukan karena malu.. tapi marah..marah yang teramat sangat.

"YAH..KAU GILA.." Teriak Changmin dan semua kamera tertuju padanya

Yunho masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung berdiri, mengambil segelas air yang ada dimeja. Dengan cepat ia menyiramkan seluruh isi gelas tersebut ke wajah Ahra dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Yah Hyung…tunggu.." teriak Changmin mengejar Jaejoong

"Jaejoongah…" Teriak Yunho yang kemudian segera berdiri berniat mengejar Jaejoong, ia berhenti sebentar. Melemparkan credit cardnya kepada Junsu, "Urusi semua kekacauan disini Junsuya" pesan Yunho kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Dan jangan ditanya, semua insiden tadi telah terekam secara jelas dan terabadikan baik di kamera, video, maupun tulisan para pencari berita yang hadir saat itu.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… Kau Gila…" teriak Junsu tepat didepan wajah Ahra

Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Junsu, karena segala macam gerakannya sekarang masih terekam oleh kamera. Ahra masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tak percaya, Yunho akan meninggalkannya tanpa memberi jawaban kepadanya.

Yoochun kemudian meminta para pencari berita untuk tidak lagi meliput. Kerumunanpun akhirnya bubar, tentunya kejadian tadi akan segera muncul disemua infotainment diseluruh negeri ini.

"Ohh God… apa kau gila? Apa kau tak berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak?" maki Junsu.

Ahra tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang salah disini? Dia dekat dengan Yunho sudah lama, mereka berteman baik, dia single dan Yunhopun iya. Setidaknya itu yang ia tahu. Lalu apa permasalahannya disini? Kenapa Yunho malah berlari mengejar Jaejoong? Kenapa Jaejoong menyiramya dengan air (_udah untung gak disiram pake air comberan #aku ikut emosi…iiihhh #abaikan_)? kenapa semua memakinya? Apa yang belum ia ketahui?

"Berhentilah mengejar Yunho hyung kalau kau ingin selamat." Ancam Yoochun dengan tenang.

Kemudian Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu untuk segera mengurus kekacauan yang terjadi. Meninggalkan Ahra di sana sendiri.

Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian tertawa. "Kau lebih memilih namja itu Yun? Huh? Ini benar-benar gila…hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." teriak Ahra frustasi.

.

END

Eh salah

TBC

Ahihihihi

.

_""_

**Stop..**

**Stop..**

**Stop..**

**Jangan bunuh aku dulu ya teman-teman… memang harus seperti ini chap yang ini.**

**Aku aja ikut emosi sendiri.. #asah Golok**

**Penyelesaiannya ada di chap depan.. ne masih nulis dapet seperempat..doain cepet selesai, biar cepet update..^^**

**Mungkin 3 atau 4 chap lagi cerita ini sudah selesai. Karena tiba-tiba di otakku muncul ide baru, mau aku gabungin dsini takutnya chapnya kepanjangan. Ehhehehe**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca dan mereview sampai Chap ini…#aku terharu sekali**  
**kalian membuatku bersemangat...terimakasih banyak…#bow bow bow..**

**Aku sayang kalian semua..**

**Oh ya, jangan berpindah dulu ya… ikuti ceritanya sampai akhir…jangan kemana-mana…^^**

**Leave a comment please..^^**

**Love u all… ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

**Review part 13**

runashine88 : ahahahahha..aku ikutan di ruat? Ide bagus tuh…. Nti yang jadi pawangnya kamu aja ya….. ahihihihihihi # peace…hug  
Izca RizcassieYJ : kalau sama aku gemes juga gak? #plaakkkkkk...:D

FiAndYJ : mau memutilasi ya? Ajakin donk…libatin aku dalam rencanamu…ahahahahahahaha  
NaraYuuki : Yuuki..Yuuki..Yuukiiiiiiii…. love u so much deh…ahihihihi dongkolku terwakilkan oleh dongkolnya Yuuki… ahaahhahaha.. Yuuki mau balas dendam? Ikutaannnn,,,, ^^ eh btw, pic avanya baru nih…cie…cie… #telat banget….  
Kim Kyungjae : memang tugas Junsu sudah seharusnya seperti itu…#plaaakkkkk…hehehehehe

Yunjaebabyseu : ne uda di lanjut…^^ #met baca lanjutannya ya…^_^  
AmyKyuMinElf : minta yang hot? Okkk siappppp….#ambil kompor…nyalainnn….ahihihihi  
cindyshim07 : emang si mak lampir tuh mah gitu orangnya…#ikutan sebel…  
Kinan : mau buang ahra ke kutub? Ok aku bantu..#siapin transportasi..pergi ke kutub.. ^^

MaghT : Jae akan menyiksa Ahra secara batin…#Yuk baca lanjutannya..^^

BooBear : Ne uda update…^^ # yuk baca yuk…^^

Dianaes : nah itu dia permaslahannya, berhubung aku belum pernah ke korea dan juga belum pernah ketemu mak lampir, jadibelum sempet nanyain, ada gak mak lampir di korea? Dan apakah mak lampir juga mengudara di korea? pertanyaan itu tidak mampu aku …anggap aja ada deh…ya ya ya…^_^

biancaa : ne uda update…# yuk baca..^^

keroropinkdevil710 : gerah banget ya liat kelakuannya Ahra? Aku juga… kipasan bareng aja yuk…#gotong kipas angin..^^

kim shendy : ne updatenya uda… monggo segera di baca..^^

jiy : ikutan asah golok..^^

Jae milk : terimakasih atas ucapan selamatnya.. biasanya nich ucapan selamat dibarengi ma pemotongan kue… mana nich kuenya? #plakkkkkkkkk…ahihihihi

Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya sobat-sobatku yang tercinta…maaf telat update..ada kepentingan mendadak yang membuatku tak bisa update cepet…mianhe..#bow

Yuk langsung aja…dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya…

Love u all.. #hug

.

.

**Previous**

"Ohh God… apa kau gila? Apa kau tak berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak?" maki Junsu.

Ahra tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang salah disini? Dia dekat dengan Yunho sudah lama, mereka berteman baik, dia single dan Yunhopun iya. Setidaknya itu yang ia tahu. Lalu apa permasalahannya disini? Kenapa Yunho malah berlari mengejar Jaejoong? Kenapa Jaejoong menyiramya dengan air? kenapa semua memakinya? Apa yang belum ia ketahui?

"Berhentilah mengejar Yunho hyung kalau kau ingin selamat." Ancam Yoochun dengan tenang.

Kemudian Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu untuk segera mengurus kekacauan yang terjadi. Meninggalkan Ahra di sana sendiri.

Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian tertawa. "Kau lebih memilih namja itu Yun? Huh? Ini benar-benar gila…hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." teriak Ahra frustasi.

.

,

**Part 14**

**.**

Jaejoong berhasil menghentikan sebuah taxi.. dia masuk kedalam taxi dengan tangan bergetar.. dia sendiri tak menyangka kalau dia akan berani menyiram Ahra dengan air didepan para pencari berita tadi. Sejauh ini dia selalu berhasil menahan emosinya, namun tadi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Diam… Jaejoong diam…memandang jauh ke depan.. pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi kejadian Ahra yang dengan berani mengungkapkan cinta kepada suaminya dan bahkan menciumnya di depan semua orang.

"Gila….ini semua gila….aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhh…" teriak Jaejoong di dalam taxi

**Disisi lain**

"Aiiisshhh… sial…" ucap Changmin yang ngos-ngosan tak berhasil mengejar Jaejoong, "aku harus mengejarnya..…" gumam Changmin, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "aigoo…naik apa…bukannya aku tadi kesini nebeng Junsu.. oh….taxi…taxi…" ucap Changmin heboh sendiri

Yunho menepuk bahu Changmin yang terlihat mondar mandir di tepi jalan, "Changmina…"

"Hyung… dia naik taxi.. tapi sedari tadi belum ada taxi lewat, aku takut akan kehilangan jejaknya." Jelas Changmin.

"Aku akan mengejarnya…" Ucap Yunho kemudian berlari menuju tempat parkir.

Berulangkali Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong tapi tidak di angkat..

"Baby..baby..pleaseee…angkat…" gumam Yunho sambil mengemudi.

Yunho terus mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, namun hingga ia tiba di tempat parkir apartemenpun, Jaejoong tak kunjung mengangkat telpon darinya.

Yunho berlari menuju apartemennya, membuka setiap ruangan namun ia tak menemukan Jaejoong.

"Baby, Joongie…kau dimana…" gumam Yunho, panik. Jelas… bahkan matanyapun tak terasa sudah meneteskan air mata. Dengan segera ia menyeka air matanya. Mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong lagi. Namun tak di angkat juga.

"ARRGGHHHH…" dengan kesal Yunho membanting HPnya membentur tembok dan rusak..hancur berkeping-keping.

Yunho lemas…ia duduk di sofa.

Diam…

15 menit berlalu.. Yunho tetap diam.. dia mencoba berfikir, kemana Jaejoong akan pergi.

Yunho, meraih gagang telpon apartemennya, mencoba menghubungi Junsu.

.

.

Klik

.

Diangkat

"Yoboseyo" Ucap Junsu di seberang

"Belikan aku HP.."

"Mwo?" Jawab Junsu kaget, "HPmu kenapa?" lanjut Junsu

"Hancur.."

"MWOOOO? Aiiissshhh Yun…kau ini… arra..tunggu aku 15 menit lagi…" ucap Junsu akhirnya

15 menit kemudian

Junsu datang dengan menenteng tas kecil. Diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Changmin. Junsu melihat Yunho duduk di sofa, matanya menatap jauh ke depan hingga ia tak sadar 3 namja tampan telah datang.

"Hyung.." panggil Yoochun tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Hei Yun.." Junsu menggoyang bahu Yunho

Yunho baru terdasar dari lamunannya, "Eh…Oh… kalian sudah datang?" tanya Yunho gelagapan

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping Yunho.

Junsu berjalan ke arah pecahan HP yang tak jauh dari tempat Yunho duduk, mengambil sim card dan memasukkan kedalam HP yang baru. "Kau ini, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? tidak ada yang bisa diselesaikan kalau kau emosi seperti ini…" ucap Junsu sambil memberikan HP kepada Yunho kemudian duduk di sofa depan Yunho.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, menghadap ke atas dan memejamkan mata.

Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu hanya bisa diam. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan karena ini adalah masalah rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Diam…

Lebih dari 15 menit mereka terdiam…

"Kau tak mencoba mencari ke rumah umma Kim, Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

Seperti tersadar, Yunho langsung berdiri. Menyambar Kunci mobil yang ada di meja.

"Kau benar Changmina, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku daritadi.. Gomawo.." Ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Yah..Hyung…rambutku habis dari salon..aiisshhh…" protes Changmin sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan ke luar apartemen. Dengan segera menuju rumah Mr dan Mrs. Kim.

"Lalu, kita ngapain disini?" tanya Changmin.

"Istirahat sebentar…aku capek…" ucap Junsu kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Yeoja itu benar-benar sudah gila…" gerutu Changmin dan beranjak dari sofa, tentunya kalian tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Dapur.

"Kau mau aku ambilkan sesuatu Yoochuna?" tanya Changmin sambil membuka lemari Es..

"Air dingin…" sahut Yoochun..

"Ok, dan kau Junsuya?"

"Buatkan aku jus apel.." perintah Junsu

"Mwo? Aiiisshhh kau merepotkan sekali….Aku tidak mau…Buat sendiri…!" tolak Changmin

"Hei…ingatlah…kau harus jadi pembantuku selama satu bulan… berani menolak?" Ancam Junsu

Changmin dan Yoochun langsung melotot. 'Dia ingat?' pikir Yoochun dan Changmin

"Aiisshhh.. ne…ne…" pasrah Changmin

"Dan Kau Yoochuna… pijiti keningku…aku pusing…ppali…" Perintah Junsu layaknya bos.

"Ne…" Yoochun dengan lemas beranjak dari duduknya dan memijiti kening Junsu.

"Aiiishhh… yang benar mijitnya….kau ini…" protes Junsu

"YAHH…" teriak Yoochun

"Apa? Mau protes?" tanya Junsu

"Aa..aanni…anniyo.." Jawab Yoochun kemudian kembali memijiti kepala Junsu.

'Sepertinya penderitaanku akan dimulai…' gumam Yoochun dalam hati.

**Sementara itu,**

Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah mertuanya. Tak lama kemudian Mrs. Kim terlihat membukakan pintu.

"Umma…" Yunho langsung memeluk Mrs. Kim

Mrs. Kim mengelus punggung Yunho, "dia ada di atas.." ucap Mrs. Kim

"Gomawo umma…" ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Masuklah" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menepuk bahu Yunho

Mrs. Kim mengajak Yunho untuk duduk sebentar, "Sejak dia datang, dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan tak mau bicara apapu. Hingga umma melihat infotainment di TV beberapa waktu yang lalu. apa itu benar Yunhoya?"

Berita Yunho memang secepat kilat sudah tersebar di seluruh infotainment. Baru tadi siang kejadian itu terjadi dan sekarang hari belum juga sore, tapi berita sudah tayang dimana-mana.

"Ne umma… awalnya aku dan Joongie keluar bersama dengan Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin. Ahra menelponku, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebentar. Aku kira hanya masalah kerjaan, tapi ternyata dia malah melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku sangat takut umma… aku takut kalau Joongie tidak mau memaafkanku, aku takut kehilangan dia umma…aku sangat menyayangi Joongie.." ucap Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin mertuanya melihatnya menangis.

"Umma tahu Yun..umma juga tidak menyangka jika yeoja itu akan berbuat hal senekat tadi. Sekarang cobalah temui Joongie, selesaikan masalah kalian, umma ada dibawah jika butuh bantuan." Pesan Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum

"ne, umma..gomawo.." angguk Yunho dan tersenyum kepada Mrs. Kim

"Jja…sekarang naiklah, cobalah berbicara dengan Joongie" ucap Mrs. Kim

Yunhopun kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Sesampainya disana, Yunho langsung menuju ke kamar jaejoong. Mengetuk pintu kamar jaejoong.

"baby, buka pintunya.." Yunho mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada sahutan

"Baby..Joongie.." Yunho tak menyerah

"kha… pergilah.." teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar

"baby, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya..bukalah pintunya baby" mohon Yunho

"DON'T BABY ME…" teriak Jaejoong kesal dan sesaat kemudian terdengar isakan Jaejoong

"Joongie, honey… jangan menangis… aku tidak tahu jika Ahra akan berbuat demikian" Jelas yunho

"Jangan sebut namanya… aku muak mendengar namanya Yun" Jaejoong sangat emosi

"Ne baby..mian… bukalah pintunya…kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu kan? Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Jae.. Aku hanya mencintaimu Jae…Aku tidak ingin yang lain...Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Jae.. Jadi bukalah pintunya sekarang… Aku membutuhkanmu Jae…aku sangat membutuhkanmu…" pinta yunho sambil terisak, dia sudah tak kuat membendung air matanya lagi.

"Khhaaa….pergilah….aku mau istirahat." Jaejoong tetap tak mau menemui yunho.

"baby….." Yunho tetap memohon

"DON'T BABY ME… I said that.. don't you understand JUNG?!" jaejoong masih sangat emosi

Yunho semakin merasa sedih, melihat Jaejoong yang masih saja tak mau membukakan pintu. Mrs. Kim kemudian menghampiri yunho..

"Yun, sebaiknya kau biarkan saja dulu. Sepertinya joongie masih sangat marah. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Nanti umma akan mencoba membujuk Joongie." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Umma…" Ucap Yunho kemudian Mrs. Kim memeluk Yunho. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Joongie salah paham. Aku hanya ingin Joongie mempercayaiku kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku sangat menyayanginya umma." lanjut Yunho

"Umma mengerti, tapi sekarang berilah dia waktu dulu Yun… dan kau istirahatlah.. kau terlihat sangat lelah.. nanti malam cobalah kesini lagi. Mungkin Joongie sudah bisa ditemui." Saran Mrs. Kim

"Ne.. gomawo umma…"

Yunhopun kemudian berpamitan dan kembali ke apartemen.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Yunho melihat Junsu yang sedang dimanjakan oleh Yoochun dan Changmin. Betapa tidak, Junsu sedang tiduran di sofa dengan kepala di pijit Yoochun dan kaki dipijit Changmin. Beberapa bungkus snack bertebaran di lantai, beberapa gelas sisa jus tergeletak di meja samping mereka. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak di rundung masalah, ia pasti sudah melumat habis ketiga sahabatnya ini karena telah membuat apartemennya berantakan. Tapi sekarang, untuk protes saja Yunho serasa tak bertenaga. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa seberang Junsu.

"Bagaimana Jae hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil memijit kaki Junsu

"Masih belum bisa ditemui. Dia mengurung diri di kamar." Jawab Yunho lemas

"Dia butuh waktu hyung.." sahut Yoochun

"Nee… aku tahu… aku akan kembali kesana nanti malam." Ucap Yunho kemudian memejamkan matanya

"Oke, aku akan membangunkanmu hyung. Sekarang istirahatlah.." Sahut Changmin

"Ne gomawo.." gumam Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Keadaan hening kembali. Bos dadakanpun kembali beraksi.

"Ambilkan remot TV" perintah Junsu seenaknya kepada Changmin.

"Heh.. Junsuya, bukankah remot itu ada di dekatmu.. kenapa menyuruhku yang berada jauh dari remot." Protes Changmin yang enggan mengambil remot.

"Kau mau protes? Cepat ambilkan dan nyalakan televisi." Perintah Junsu semakin seenaknya.

"Aiiisshhhh…" Changmin mengambil remote dengan mempotukan bibirnya dan memukulkan remote kekening Junsu..

"YAAHHH.. CHANGMINA…" Teriak Junsu

Changmin dan Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" pinta Yunho masih dengan mata tertutup

"Ah..ne mianhe…" ucap Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin bersamaan.

Changmin kemudian menyalakan televisi. Changmin masih mencoba mencari chanel yang bagus, tapi Junsu menginterupsi.

"Acara musik itu saja, dan kembalilah memijitiku.." perintah Junsu. sangat iseng.

"Hiiihhh….." dengan terang-terangan Changmin memandang Junsu sambil mengangkat remot didepan hidungnya, menggenggamnya dengan kuat seakan akan menghancurkannya saat itu juga. "Kau cerewet sekali, tunggu satu bulan lagi…kau akan kuhabisi.." geram Changmin

"Yah…yah…" protes Junsu.

"Jangan lupa libatkan aku untuk menghabisinya Changmina.." sambung Yoochun masih sambil memijit Junsu.

"pasti Yoochuna… kita bakar saja Boneka-bonekanya itu.." usul Changmin sambil tertawa setan.

"Yah. Yah..yah… kalian mengancamku?" panik Junsu

"Kau merasa terancam?" tanya Changmin balik bertanya dengan sedikit memberikan smirk evil andalannya.

"Aiisshh.. kalian ini….ak…" belum sampai Junsu mengomel menjadi terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara dari arah televisi.

Ketiganya menatap televisi.

"Siang tadi, Go Ahra…sang artis berbakat menyatakan cintanya kepada Jung Yunho.. sahabat dan lawan mainnya yang telah dikenalnya hampir 3 tahun ini. Kedekatan mereka selama ini membuat Go Ahra memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Jung Yunho. Dia merencanakan penembakannya didepan beberapa awak media, namun sepertinya rencana yang telah disusunnya tidak berjalan dengan lancar, karena setelah Ahra mengungkapkan cinta dan dengan berani mencium Jung Yunho, ada salah satu namja didekat Ahra yang menyiram Ahra dengan air. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapakah namja itu? Tim kami memperoleh informasi bahwa namja itu adalah putra dari direktur Kim, pemilik perusahaan mobil terbesar di negeri ini yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa ia sampai marah seperti itu? Apa hubungan Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho? Mari kita lihat berita yang telah berhasil dihimpun oleh tim kami." Ucap sang pembawa acara salah satu infotainment

Kemudian muncullah rekaman kedatangan Ahra di café bolero hingga insiden Jaejoong yang menyiram Ahra dengan air lalu pergi dari sana dan dikejar oleh Changmin dan Yunho.

"Mwo? Beritanya sudah ada di televisi? Ini kan baru beberapa jam setelah kejadian tadi.."komentar Changmin. Kaget.

"Begitulah media.. kalau ada berita 'bagus' pasti langsung beredar." Ucap Junsu setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau lihat, Jaejoong hyung keren sekali." puji Yoochun bertepatan dengan terputarnya kejadian Jaejoong menyiram Ahra.

"Ne… tapi menurutku itu saja belum cukup.. seharusnya bukan hanya air..tapi semua yang ada dimeja dilempar sekalian." Ucap Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Terlalu lama untuk melempar semua yang ada di meja.. pesananmu banyak sekali, Jaejoong pasti akan capek sebelum selesai melempar semuanya. Ahahahhaha.." ejek Junsu

"Eiiihhh.. tidak juga…" Changmin membela diri, "Tapi setidaknya ada yang keren dalam video itu.." lanjut Changmin

"Apa?" tanya Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan

"Kalian tak menyadarinya? Aiiisshhhh…. Lihatlah… aku terlihat sangat keren di rekaman itu.. aku tak menyangka kalau diriku setampan itu.." puji Changmin pada dirinya sendiri

"AAArrrggghhhh… bermimpilah" Sahut Junsu sambil melempar kacang goreng ke arah Changmin diikuti dengan Yoochun yang melempar bantal. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa tertawa karena telah berhasil mengerjai kedua temannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian HP Junsu berbunyi..

"Yoboseyo.." sahut Junsu, junsu diam sesaat, mendengarkan…"Ne..arrasso.." lanjut Junsu kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun

"Besok pagi pihak managemen meminta Yunho melakukan konfrensi pers.. aiiisshhhh..gara-gara yeoja gila itu, semua jadi repot..bagaimana ini.." Junsu mendadak bingung

"Tunggulah setelah Yunho hyung bangun" Saran Changmin

"Aku rasa juga begitu," guman Junsu, "Tapi akan sangat sulit untuk konfrensi pers besok, posisi Yunho akan sangat sulit. Dia akan sulit untuk membela Jaejoong karena dia juga tidak bisa mengungkapkan hubungan mereka." Lanjut Junsu.

"Apa besok Jae hyung akan ikut konfrensi pers juga?" tanya Changmin

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, sebaiknya iya…tapi aku ragu kalau itu yang terbaik… Jaejoongpun akan bingung untuk mengungkapkan alasan kenapa ia berbuat demikian kepada Ahra. Dia tidak mungkin akan memberitahukan perihal pernikahannya." Jawab Junsu kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Ulah Ahra kali ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan." Keluh Junsu kemudian mengacak rambutnya.. frustasi..

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa diam. Ini memang hal yang tidak mudah untuk diselesaikan.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku keluar dari kamarku setelah aku yakin Yunho sudah pergi. Ummaku berada di ruang tengah menonton televisi. Aku melihat infotainment sedang membahas kejadianku tadi siang. Umma yang menyadari kedatanganku langsung mematikan televisi. Aku kemudian duduk disebelah ummaku, sedangkan umma hanya memandangku, menungguku berbicara namun aku hanya diam.

"Kau mau bicara?" tanya umma memecah keheningan

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu dulu umma…" ucapku kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu umma.

Umma kemudian mengusap kepalaku dan memegang tanganku.

"Jae, memang terkadang semua itu tak berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Berani menghadapi kenyataan dan menentukan sikap untuk memperbaiki keadaan adalah hal yang akan dilakukan seorang pemenang. Perasaan dendam dan benci malah akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Gegabah adalah hal yang harus dihindari, tapi bila sudah terjadi semua itu tak perlu disesali. Terkadang kita butuh mengalah sedikit, bukan untuk kalah, tapi untuk menyusun strategi agar kita bisa menjadi yang lebih baik."

Kalimat umma membuatku tersadar. Betapa aku sudah gagal mengontrol emosiku dan membuat posisi Yunho semakin sulit. Kecerobohanku mungkin akan membahayakan banyak orang. Saat itu aku hanya berfikir bahwa aku tidak terima kalau orang yang aku sayangi digoda wanita lain, aku rasa itu wajar. Itu akan semakin wajar jika semua tahu bahwa aku adalah istri sah Yunho. namun keadaan sekarang berbeda. Pernikahan ini tidak diketahui publik. Lalu apa alasanku melakukan itu semua? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Aku masih terus berfikir.

"Umma yakin kau akan menemukan solusinya Jae..Umma tahu anak umma bisa diandalkan" ucap umma bagai angin segar untukku.

Aku masih diam. Dan tiba-tiba aku berfikir tentang satu hal. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Kau mau kemana Jae?" tanya umma

"Aku keluar sebentar.." jawabku kemudian menuju garasi.

Disepanjang perjalanan aku selalu berdoa bahwa keputusanku adalah hal yang tepat.

Sesampainya di tempat yang aku tuju, aku langsung menemui recepsionist agar bisa bertemu dengannya.

Ahra.. ya aku berniat menemui Ahra dan sialnya, aku harus menunggunya selesai acara pemotretan.

30 menit sudah aku menunggu, dan akhirnya dia keluar dari studio foto. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka, bahkan mendengus.

"Aku mau bicara, kau ada waktu?" ucapku langsung

"Kau mau minta maaf?" tanyanya sinis

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar." Ucapku santai

Dia semakin memandangku tak suka.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin berbicara masalah Yunho sebentar, tapi kalau kau…."

"Oke aku bisa.." sahutnya memotong ucapanku

Dia berjalan menuju suatu tempat dan aku mengikutinya. Sampailah ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan, disana banyak sekali foto-fotonya yang tertempel dengan berbagai macam pose, dan juga beberapa piagam penghargaan dan piala atas namanya. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia mengajakku ke ruang pribadinya.

Aku melihatnya duduk di sofa. Aku yang berencana sebentar, hanya menyandarkan punggungku pada sebuah lemari didekat pintu masuk.

"Kau tak mau duduk? Tapi ya sudahlah…lakukan apa yang kau suka…" ucapnya dingin

Dengan sengaja aku memainkan cincin pada jari manisku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mungkin dia bertanya apakah aku sudah menikah, karena aku memakai cincin di jari yang ini. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan tatapan itu.

Hening…

Tetap hening…

"Kau mau bicara apa?" ucapnya kemudian, masih dengan nada sinisnya.

Aku menatapnya

"aku hanya memintamu untuk menjaga jarak dengan Yunho." ucapku akhirnya.

Dia terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapanku.

"Apa hakmu melarangku? Kau bukan apa-apa bagi Yunho…Kau hanya sirik melihatku yang akan mendapatkan hatinya." Ucapnya dengan nada sangat marah.

Aku hanya tersenyum, senyum kasihan.

"Kau seharusnya mengenal siapa target cintamu terlebih dahulu sebelum mempermalukan diri sendiri." Ucapku dengan tenang

"Huh..?Mwooo..? Kim Jaejoong..aku bahkan sudah lama bersahabat dengannya. Aku selalu mengamatinya. Dan kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk mendekatinya." Ucapnya semakin emosi

Aku hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Jika kau mengaku pintar mengamati orang lain, setidaknya kau pasti pintar mengamati setiap gerakan yang aku tunjukkan padamu hari ini. setelah itu, kau pasti menyadari bahwa aku berhak melarangmu untuk mendekati Yunho." ucapku masih dengan memainkan cincin di jari manisku.

"Mwo? Yah…kau Kim Jaejoong…kau…" ucapnya penuh emosi langsung saja aku potong.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, aku akan pergi…dan ingat baik-baik…jangan mencoba mendekati Yunho." aku kemudian tersenyum dan hendak meninggalkan ruangannya, namun tiba-tiba ia berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"Kau tahu…aku akan mendapatkan Yunho… aku tak takut ancamanmu! Sebentar lagi Yunho akan menjadi milikku, jadi kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati Kim Jaejoong…! aku yakin Yunho mencintaiku…! Aku yakin Yunho akan membalas perasaanku! Dengarkan itu baik-baik Kim Jaejoong..!" teriak Ahra seperti orang yang sedang kesurupan

Aku tersenyum sinis, menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jangan terlalu Yakin Ahra shi… itu akan sangat sakit jika keyakinanmu itu salah. Saranku, segeralah membeli obat untuk mengobati sakit hatimu yang sebentar lagi akan kau rasakan." Aku kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar dirinya berteriak dan juga mendengar suara benda yang pecah.

Aku tak peduli, apakah dia mengamuk sekarang atau sedang frustasi…aku merasa sudah lega karena sudah bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

**Jaejoong POV END**

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Changmin membangunkan Yunho yang sedang tertidur, "Hyung..bangunlah…sudah pukul 7 malam… kau tidak ke rumah Jaejoong hyung?"

Yunho membuka matanya, "Ne.. gomawo.." kemudian Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar, berpakaian rapi. Ia sepertinya sudah siap untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

"Kalian menginaplah disini." Ucap Yunho sebelum keluar.

"Ne…" Jawaban ketiga sahabatnya dengan serempak.

"Eh Yun…besok kita harus mengadakan konfrensi pers.." ucap Junsu dengan hati-hati

Yunho terlihat sedikit kaget, tapi ia bersikap tenang, "Ne...aku tahu.." kemudian dia tersenyum dan keluar dari apartemen.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya ke rumah mertuanya. Sesampainya disana ia langsung masuk, terlihat Jaejoong sedang duduk disofa, menonton televisi dengan kaki yang dilipat keatas, dijadikan sandaran dagunya.

"Eh Yun, kau sudah datang?" sapa Mrs. Kim. Kemudian Yunho sedikit menunduk, tanda hormat.

Melihat kedatangan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung lari menuju kamarnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yunho langsung mengejar Jaejoong. tepat sebelum Jaejoong menutup pintunya, Yunho menahan pintu yang akan tertutup.

"Baby.." ucap Yunho

Jaejoong berusaha menutup pintu tapi apadaya tenaganya tak sebesar tenaga Yunho. Yunho berhasil masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

BRAAAAAKKKKKK

Yunho menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"A..aappa yang kau lakukan..?" Jaejoong gugup ketika Yunho berhasil menguncinya di tembok. Tangan Yunho berasa di samping kiri dan kanan tubuh Jaejoong

"Dengarkan aku Joongie…"

"Minggir Yun…MINGGIIRRRRR…" Jaejoong berteriak

"Baby..please… aku…"

"MIINGGGGGIIIRRRRRRR…" Jaejoong meronta

Yunho dengan segera memegang bahu Jaejoong dan mencium Jaejoong. Ciuman yang awalnya mendapat penolakan keras dari Jaejoong, lama-kelamaan Jaejoongpun diam, tak membalas maupun tak menolak. iamembiarkan Yunho mencium bibirnya. Air mata Jaejoong menetes tak terkendali. Yunho kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, dia berhasil menenangkan istrinya. Melihat istrinya menangis, dengan segera ia mengusap air mata itu. Dan memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin terisak di pelukan Yunho.

"Mianhe…" Gumam Yunho bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang semakin tak bisa menahan airmatanya.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menangis lagi. Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, mendudukkan Jaejoong ditepi tempat tidur sedangkan Yunho sendiri berada di lantai bertumpu pada lututnya.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya memandang Yunho yang sedang menatapnya intens. Memegang wajah Yunho, mengusap kedua alisnya, keningnya. Yunhopun menutup matanya. Jaejoong mengusap mata Yunho, hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya, dan bibirnya. Yunhopun mencium jari Jaejoong. Lama Jaejoong mengusap bibir Yunho, hingga Yunho membuka matanya, melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Joongie…"

"Hsssttt…" pinta Jaejoong yang masih mengusap lembut bibir Yunho

Yunho memandang Jaejoong, melihat gurat kesedihan diwajah istrinya.

"Ini semua milikku Yun…milikku…" Jaejoong kembali mengusap wajah Yunho seperti tadi, mulai dari kening hingga bibir.

"Aku tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya, apalagi didepan mataku… aku tidak bisa Yun..aku tidak bisa…." Jaejoongpun tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Jaejoong, menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Jaejoong.

"Semua ini memang milikmu Jae…" Yunho mengucapkannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya.." lanjut Yunho

Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuhnya Yun..aku tidak suka" gumam Jaejoong

"Ne.." Ucap Yunho

"Berjanjilah…" rajuk Jaejoong

"Ne..aku berjanji baby…"

Dan secara tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencium Yunho.

"mmpphhh..bbabbyyy..aakkk.." Yunho sedikit kesakitan karena ulah Jaejoong yang menciumnya dengan sangat ganas.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya, menghapus sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibir Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin menghapus jejaknya dari bibirmu Yun…" gumam Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum, "kalau begitu lakukanlah dengan benar…" ucap Yunho kemudian memberikan ciuman kepada Jaejoong. Ciuman yang romantis..

20 menit kemudian..

"mmphhh..aahhhhh.." Yunho kehabisan nafas, terengah setelah ciuman lama yang baru dilakukannya. Dan Jaejoongpun sama.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong, dan sekali lagi memberikan kecupan di bibir istrinya.

"Kajja..kita pulang.." ajak Yunho

"Anni…aku masih mau disini Yun.." rajuk Yunho

"Kau tega membuatku tidur sendirian dan kedinginan?" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu hukumanmu untuk apa yang telah terjadi hari ini."

"Baby…" rajuk Yunho

"Pulanglah…dan jemput aku besok pagi.. dan awas jangan sampai kau terlambat.." ancam Jaejoong

"Babyy…" Yunho semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kalau sampai kau terlambat, tidak akan ada jatah untukmu selama 1 bulan Yun.." bisik Jaejoong seductive, mengabaikan Yunho yang sedang merajuk.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya. "Baiklah…" Yunho terpaksa menyetujuinya. Jika ancaman itu yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong, Yunho selalu tak bisa membantahnya,

"Khhaa.. pulanglah… aku ingin istirahat."

"Aku menginap disini saja.."

"Kau melawanku?"

"aaa..aannii..baby..aku akan pulang.."

"Good boy.."

"Tapi popo dulu.."

Dengan segera Jaejoong mencium Yunho.

Mereka sudah berdamai.

Yunho kemudian pulang, ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen. Namun, belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Yunho menepikan mobilnya. Ia menelpon seseorang.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Temui aku sekarang di bar yang biasa.."

"Mwo? Jinja? Sekarang? Oke…" ucap seseorang diseberang sana dengan sangat senang.

.

.

tbc

Akhirnya..chap ini selesai…  
rasa-rasanya Chap depan sudah end…^^  
Gomawo semuanya…terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini… aku sayang kalian semua…#bow bow bow..Hug..^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

**Review Part 14**

NaraYuuki : wow…wow…wow…kesamber gledek dah aku….ahihihihi… iya yunpa ketemu ahra…tapi tenang saja..yunpa akan melakukan hal yang membuat jaema cinta mati…ahihihihi…yuk yuk baca…^^

Jihee46 : nih uda ada chap 15…yuk baca..^^

FiAndYJ : iya yunpa telpon ahra…tapi tenang saja…yunpa akan melakukan hal yang sangat tepat…^^

Yunjaebabyseu : ndeeeeee…ini uda dilanjut…yuk baca..^^

runashine88 : mari kita lakukan peruwatan…#gandeng runashine88…^^

MrsPark6002 : iya gpp…reviewnya wajar kok…^^ ne uda ada chap lanjutannya…yuk baca..^^

Kim Kyungjae : yunpa nelpon saingannya jaema…ahihihihi…mau tau kisahnya..yuk baca…^^

Izca RizcassieYJ : tenang aja…Yunpa gak bakal berani buat jaema ngambek berlama-lama… ia paling takut kalo gak dapet jatah dari jaema…ahihihihi…^^

hd93 : Yups…ahra yang ditelpon yunpa…yuk baca…seru lho…#PD…ehehehhehehe ~_*

baesooji73 : ini uda dilanjut..yuk yuk baca yuk…^^

kim shendy : si penelpon yunpa…yang ditelpon ahra…yuk baca chap ini…seru…^^

HJ : yunpa pasti cepet baikannya ma jaema…takut kalo gak dapet jatah…ahihihihihi ^^

Steviajung : yakin Cuma butuh pistol? Gak butuh yang lain? Geranat mungkin, atau bom, atau meriam…aku kasih deh semuanya…hehehehhehhehe..^^

MaghT : apa yang bakal dilakuin? Ne ada semua di chap ini…yuk yuk baca…^^

marcia rena : gomawo marcia rena uda mau baca ff ini..^^ oh iyakah disana gak ada simcard? Ahhhh.. mian….kagak ngerti nih..aku katrok…ehehhehe maaf ye….^^

YunHolic : iya nich…suie nih akal-akal sok jadi bos…belum tahu dia kalo anak buahnya menakutkan semua…raja jail…ahihihihihi ^^

KJhwang : selamat datang di ffku…ahihihihi…gomawo reviewnya ya… ^^ ne uda dilanjut ampe ending… yuk baca..^^

Jae milk : jangan Cuma pake sikat WC… wipol-nya jangan lupa…nti gak bersih lo kalo gak pake cairan pembersihnya… sini aku bantuin nyikat…. ahihihihihi…^^

Aniss Kim : artis atau pawang singa? Menurutmu pantesan yang mana? Kayaknya yang kedua deh…hehehhehe ^^

BooBear : ni uda dilanjut…yuk yuk baca..^^

Jiy : gomawo ne…uda sabar menunggu..^^ ni uda dilanjut…yuk baca…^^

.

Gomawo semuanya telah bersabar menunggu cerita ini sampai akhir…aku benar-benar terharu…#nangis

Deep bow untuk semua teman-teman yang memberikan review… aku sangat berterimakasih…aku akan terus belajar… ^^

Akhirnya sampai juga di chap akhir.. setelah perjalanan yang jauh selama ini….(alah lebay…ahihihihi)

Yuk dah, daripada dengerin maxy yang semakin nglantur..langsung aja yuk ke ceritanya…^^

Happy reading all…3

.

**Previous**

"Yoboseyo.."

"Temui aku sekarang di Bar yang biasa.."

"Mwo? Jinja? Sekarang? Oke…" ucap seseorang diseberang sana dengan sangat senang.

.

.

**Part 15**

Yunho menuju sebuah bar yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Junsu ketika ia memiliki waktu senggang. Namun sekarang ia kesana tidak dengan Junsu. ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang hari ini telah membuatnya bermasalah dengan istrinya.

Ahra..

Yunho menemui orang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat. Sesampainya di bar, Yunho duduk ditempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Junsu. orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Ia kemudian mengirimkan pesan kepada Junsu untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Ahra sebentar. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mendapatkan balasan dari Junsu dan mengingatkan kepadanya supaya berhati-hati.

15 menit kemudian

Yunho melihat seorang yeoja masuk kedalam bar. Yeoja itu langsung berjalan menuju arah Yunho. Ya…Ahra sudah datang.

Ahra datang dengan memasang wajah cerianya dan langsung memeluk Yunho, memberikan ciuman pada pipi kanan dan kiri, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Yunho, memandang Yunho dengan pandangan yang berbinar.

"Kau rindu padaku?" godanya

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Aiisshhh jangan malu mengakuinya" ucap Ahra sambil menyenggol bahu Yunho

"Ahra…ak.."

Ahra sudah memotong ucapan Yunho, "Eh Yun, kau tahu.. tadi sore Jaejoong menemuiku." Ucap Ahra mengadu

Yunho kaget mendengar ucapan Ahra, ia memandang tajam ke arah Ahra. 'Jaejoong menemuinya?' batin Yunho

"Eiii..jangan memandangku seperti itu…kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu Yun…" goda Ahra

"Ahra, sebenarnya aku…."

"Aku kira dia orang yang baik, tapi ternyata dia sangat sombong sekali. dia menemuiku bukan meminta maaf malah memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Dia aneh sekali. Dia bahkan baru mengenalmu, seenaknya saja dia memintaku menjauhimu. Temanmu itu aneh Yunhoya…bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengannya? Carilah teman yang lain, diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang lebih baik dari dia." Ahra terus saja berbicara tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Yunho untuk berbicara.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit takut mendengar suara Yunho. Ia takut akan tersakiti oleh ucapan Yunho. Ia takut ditolak oleh Yunho. Ia takut Yunho akan menjauhinya. Ia sangat takut. Ia menutupi rasa takutnya dengan terus berbicara. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Yunho.

"Ahra..aku…."

"Kau tahu Yun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirimu Yun. Aku akan mundur dari dunia perfilman jika kamu mau. Aku benar-benar akan memberikan semua yang aku miliki untukmu Yun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Aku serius Yun.. aku mohon jangan tolak aku… aku mohon Yun… aku sangat takut.." suara Ahra sedikit bergetar, sepertinya ia menahan tangis.

"aku takut kau menghindariku..aku takut kau menjauhiku karena ini. kau tahu, Jaejoong membuatku takut Yun, dia mengatakan bahwa aku akan sakit hati. Dia salah kan Yun? Aku tidak mungkin kau tolak kan? Dia bahkan sangat tenang ketika mengucapkannya, dia membuatku semakin takut… aku takut Yun, aku mohon jangan berubah dan terimalah perasaanku.. aku sangat takut Yun…aku sangat takut…." Ahra menangis tersedu-sedu, menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho menatap iba Ahra yang sedang ketakutan dan menangis tersedu-sedu di depannya. Ia menepuk bahu Ahra, tapi dengan tiba-tiba Ahra memeluknya, ia menangis. Yunho mencoba menenangkan Ahra, melepaskan perlahan pelukan Ahra dan memegang tangannya.

Ahra melihat cincin yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Jaejoon, yang dimainkan Jaejoong ketika diruangannya tadi. Yunho juga memakai ditempat yang sama dengan Jaejoong, di jari manis tangan kirinya. 'Apa arti semua ini? cincin yang sama kah? Model cincinnya seperti cincin seorang pasangan. Apa maksud semuanya? Apakah mereka tunangan? Atau bahkan sudah menikah?' berbagai pertanyaan di benak Ahra

"Yun…ini…" Ahra memberanikan diri memegang cincin di jari manis Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum.

"Apa..kau dan dia…? Aapp…ppa kalian…?" Ahra gagap, takut tebakannya benar.

"Kami telah menikah Ahra.. Dia pasanganku" Jelas Yunho tenang

"mmm..mmwwooo?" Ahra kaget

"Kami menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu." Yunho masih mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Bbukkankah kalian baru kenal? Ini tidak benar kan Yunho…kau berbohong kan Yun?' Ahra tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Kami dijodohkan, dan aku tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini."

"Kau mmme..mencintainya?"

"Sangat.." jawab Yunho yakin

Ahra menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi. Ia tertawa tak percaya.. ketakutannya terbukti.. semua ucapan Jaejoong benar-benar terjadi dan rasanya bukan sakit.. tapi sangat sakit. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan seperti ini akhirnya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa tak percaya.

Yunho tak tega jika harus melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. tapi ia lebih tak tega jika harus menyakiti Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat berarti baginya.

"Mianhe Ahra.. kau adalah sahabatku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Kau cantik dan sangat baik, ada yang lebih baik untukmu Ahraya..jauh lebih baik daripada aku..yang mengerti kamu dan mencintaimu. Mianhe yang tak bisa membalasa perasaanmu, hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya, aku tidak bisa menyakitinya.. aku sangat mencintainya dan takut kehilangannya. Aku.."

Ahra tertawa, menutupi sakit hatinya. Membuat Yunho berhenti berbicara.

"Ahhahahahahhaha…Kau menyebalkan Yun…kau meminta maaf kepadaku tapi malah membuatku semakin sakit hati dengan mengatakan betapa penting dirinya bagimu Yun..kau sangat menyebalkan…ahahahahhaha"

"Mianhe.." hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Apa hanya kata itu yang bisa kau ucapkan Yun? Mianhe… mianhe…" sindir Ahra. "aku tak menyangka aku akan kalah dengan namja itu..!" Ahra terlihat merajuk.

"Dia punya nama Ahra.."

"Ne…ne…aku tahu…Kim Jaejoong kan…aiisshhh kau bahkan memarahiku karena memanggil pujaan hatimu seperti itu?" goda Ahra

"Jangan seperti itu Ahraya…" ucap Yunho

"Oke..oke…aku menyerah…" ucap Ahra kemudian tertawa tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pantas saja dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat tenang dan yakin, kalau aku akan sakit hati. Istrimu itu menakutkan Yun…ahahahahahha…Pasti dia akan tertawa melihatku tercampakkan sekarang." Lanjut Ahra

"Dia tidak akan seperti itu..dia orang yang baik, kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja.."

Ahra tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yunho, "Ne..aku tahu..dia baik…semua tentangnya dimatamu pasti adalah yang terbaik kan? Ahahahahha…lucu sekali mendengarmu membela orang lain dan memujinya didepanku. Kau dulu jarang melakukannya, kau bahkan tidak mau berdebat denganku dan selalu memberitahuu bahwa aku yang terbaik ketika berdebat..dia memang sudah merubahmu Yun…ahahahahaha.."

Ahra memang sudah mirip orang gila. Dia terus tertawa ketika berbicara, ia hanya bisa tertawa untuk menutupi sakit hatinya. Cinta ini sangat menyakitkan. Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan.

"Jja…aku akan pulang Yun…aku tidak mau mendengarmu memujinya lebih banyak lagi…" goda Ahra kemudian berdiri.

Yunho ikut berdiri, ia mengkhawatirkan Ahra jika harus pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini, "Kau mau aku antar?" tanya Yunho.

"Aiisshhh Yun..jangan bersikap seperti ini kepadaku.. atau akau akan merebutmu dari istrimu…ahahahahahaha" Ahra menepuk pundak Yunho, "Aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri, aku naik taxi.." lanjut Ahra

Yunho masih memandang Ahra.

"Khha..segeralah pulang, istrimu menunggu dirumah.. kau tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama kan?" goda Ahra.

"Dia tidak dirumah hari ini, aku mendapat hukuman…" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat Ahra tertawa

"Kau dihukum? Gara-gara aku tadi siang?" Tanya Ahra yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho

"Istrimu itu mengerikan Yun…Kalau kau memilihku, aku tidak akan seperti itu, aku tidak akan menghukummu.." lanjut Ahra

"Ahraya.."

"Ne..ne…aku mengerti Jung… kau terlalu mencintainya…Semoga kalian bahagia" Ahra tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu." Kemudian Ahra memeluk Yunho, mencium pipinya dan berbalik meninggalkan Yunho.

"Gomawo.." gumam Yunho sambil menatap punggung Ahra yang semakin lama semakin mendekati pintu keluar.

Ahra tak mampu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menangis. Menangis yang teramat sangat.. tangisan yang tak bisa dikeluarkannya tadi. Ia seperti orang bodoh, karena didepan Yunho ia hanya tertawa. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia menangis tiada henti.

.

**Apartemen Yunho**

"Kok Yunho hyung belum pulang?" gumam Yoochun

"Tadi katanya Cuma sebentar, apa terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Changmin

"Apa jangan-jangan Ahra mengancamnya? Andweee…" panik Junsu

Namun tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka, "Aku pulang.." suara orang yang sedang jadi bahan pembicaraanpun terdengar.

"Oh…akhirnya…." Lega ketiganya

"Wae?" tanya Yunho bingung

"Kami mencemaskanmu hyung.." ucap Changmin

"Mana Jaejoong hyung? Katanya kau menjemputnya?" tanya Changmin sambil menengok kanan kiri

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, "Dia menghukumku, aku disuruh menjemputnya besok." Ucap Yunho lemas

YooSuMin sontak langsung tertawa.

"Kalian sepertinya senang kalau aku menderita" gumam Yunho

"Eh, bagaimana Ahra, bukankah kau menemuinya?" tanya Junsu

"Dia sangat shock.." ucap Yunho sambil minum air di meja

"seperti yang kita duga.." Ucap Changmin

"Dia mengancammu hyung?" tanya Yoochun.

"Anni…dia merelakanku.. dia bahkan mendoakan supaya aku dan Jaejoong bahagia." Jelas Yunho yang membuat shock YooSuMin

"Mwo? Semudah itu?" tanya Junsu

"Dia tak melakukan perlawanan?" tanya Yoochun

"Aiiissshhh kalian ini…dia itu sahabatku yang baik..kalian jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya..dia tidak seganas yang kalian pikir" ucap Yunho

"Tunggu hingga Jaejoong hyung mendengar ucapanmu barusan, memuji Ahra didepannya, aku pastikan kau tidak akan dapat jatah seumur hidupmu hyung..ahihihihi" goda Changmin.

"YAAHHH.." Yunho memukul kepala Changmin dan semuanya tersenyum

"eh Yun, kau sudah siap dengan konfrensi pers besok?"

"mmm.." Angguk Yunho

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Yoochun khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa, selama aku bersama my baby dan kalian.." ucap Yunho diakhiri dengan tawa

"My baby? Ow ow ow...Jung…pandai berkata manis sepertinya memang sudah bawaan lahirmu. Pantas semua orang terpikat kepadamu.." protes Junsu

"Termasuk kau?" Goda Yunho

"Aa..aannnii… daripada terpikat kepadamu, lebih baik aku terpikat pada Yoochun..oooppsss…" Junsu keceplosan

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin langsung melotot ke arah Junsu.

"Ya..yyyaa…yyaa… kalian…kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Junsu malu

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yoochun

"aaa..aannni…" elak Junsu

"Mengakulah Junsuya.." desak Changmin.

"Wah wah wah..manajerku ternyata…uhuk uhuk…" goda Yunho

"Heii..heii..heii…diamlah kalian…" protes Junsu. "Sudah ah…aku mau tidur.." Junsu meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya dengan wajah memerah, ia menuju kamar tamu, kamar yang biasanya ia tempati ketika menginap ditempat Yunho.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar tamu terbuka lagi.

"Awas jika kalian membicarakanku di belakangku…akan aku tambah hukuman kalian menjadi 2 bulan." Teriak Junsu sambil menunjuk Yoochun dan Changmin kemudian menutup pintu kamar. Seketika Yoochun dan Changmin diam, tak berani tertawa lagi. Hal itu membuat Yunho bingung? Apa maksudnya hukuman?

"Hukuman apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"aaaa…aannnii… hanya tadi kita bermain dan kalah…ittu sajjjjaaa…bukan hukuman apa-apa kok hyung.." Changmin gagap.. ia tak mau jika Yunho mengetahui kekalahannya taruhan waktu itu.

"Benar Yoochuna?" tanya Yunho..

"aaa..aaayyeee… hyung.." Yoochun juga gugup

"Kalian aneh sekali.." gumam Yunho, "Ya sudah, aku akan tidur, jangan lupa bangunkan aku besok. Aku takut kesiangan menjemput my Joongie.. aku tak mau mati kering karena tak dapat jatah…"

"ahahahahahha….ne hyung…' Ucap keduanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yunho memang sudah seperti suami takut istri.

Keempat orang tersebut kemudian tertidur dengan pulas.

.

**Keeseokan harinya di kediaman Kim**

"Umma aku pulang dulu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk ummanya dengan erat

Yunho telah berdiri di belakangnya, hari ini ia tidak telat. Ia sangat takut jika mengingat hukuman apa yang akan diperolehnya kalau sampai ia telat.

"Appa..kami pamit" ucap Yunho kepada Mr. Kim

"Ne…hati-hatilah…" ucap Mr. Kim

"Dan kau Jae, bersikaplah dewasa..jangan merepotkan suamimu…" pesan Mrs. Kim

"Ne..umma…" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itulah yang dirindukan Yunho. Senyuman yang membuatnya tenang dan damai.

Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam mobil, didalam mobil sudah ada Junsu yang menunggu sejak tadi. Mereka bertiga kemudian meninggalkan kediaman Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

"Kok lewat sini Yun? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong

"Kita akan Jumpa pers setengah jam lagi.." jawab Yunho santai

"Mwo? Jumpa pers? Kenapa kau tak bilang Yun… aku kan bisa berdandan dulu…aiisshhh…kau menyebalkan" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

Melihat tingkah istrinya, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum… "Kau sudah cantik Jae, tak perlu berdandan lagi. Apa kau mau menarik perhatian seluruh yang ada diruangan nanti?"

.

Blusshhh

Jaejoong selalu tak bisa ngambek terlalu lama jika sudah mendapatkan pujian dari Yunho, namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau pintar menggombal" Jaejoong masih mempoutkan bibirnya

"Berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu..aku bisa tidak tahan Jae.." goda Yunho

.

Bluusssshh

"Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong manja

"Oh God… kenapa aku harus satu mobil dengan kalian.. benar-benar apes.." gerutu Junsu di kursi belakang.

.

Tak lama kemudian HP Junsu berbunyi..

.

"MWOOOO? Oke 10 menit lagi kita akan sampai.. tolong urusi sebentar.." Junsu kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho sambil menyetir

Junsu menghela nafas panjang, "Ahra memulai konfrensi pers sendirian. Kita harus segera sampai sana Yun, aku takut dia akan memberikan keterangan yang salah." Gelisah Junsu.

"Awas saja kalau berani bicara yang gak jelas..mau aku jepit tuh mulut pake jepitan jemuran.." gumam Jaejoong geregetan yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Yunho dan Junsu. 'Jaejoong ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada singa yang mengamuk', pikir Junsu dan Yunho.

"Wae?" sewot Jaejoong

"Aaa..aannniii… baby…" ucap Yunho gagap.. maklum dia sangat takut kalau istrinya marah.

.

**Di tempat konfrensi pers**

Yoochun dan Changmin gelisah menunggu kedatangan Junsu, Yunho dan Jaejoong. mereka berdua memang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi depan, bersama dengan para petinggi manajemen tempat Yunho bernanung. Changmin memegang HPnya dengan cemas, sedangkan Ahra sudah mulai berbicara kepada para pers.

Lampu blitz bersahut-sahutan dan para wartawan sibuk menggencar pertanyaan"

"Apakah kejadian kemarin benar-benar terjadi tanpa rekayasa? Atau hanya sebuah acting untuk mendongkrak popularitas semata?" pertanyaan dari salah satu TV lokal.

Ahra membenahi kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot. Maklum, matanya bengkak setelah semalam penuh menangisi nasibnya jadi ia harus memakai tameng untuk menutupinya.

"Itu benar-benar terjadi, tanpa rekayasa, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan popularitas. Justru itu sedikit membuat saya takut kalau publik akan menilai saya negatif." Ucap Ahra mencoba tenang.

"Apakah namja yang menyiram anda kemarin benar putra Mr. Kim?"

"Ya..tu benar...namja itu adalah putra Mr. Kim, namanya Kim Jaejoong." jawab Ahra yang membuat Yoochun dan Changmin semakin gelisah.

"Apakah anda tahu alasan dibalik tindakannya?"

"Ne…dan mungkin itu wajar, ketika apa yang menjadi miliknya akan direbut orang lain." Ucapan Ahra sangatlah kontroversial. Mengingat Yunho sedang terlibat kontrak dengan pihak yang menghendaki Yunho masih single. Suasana ruang konfrensi menjadi semakin ramai, beberapa petinggi manajemen mulai saling berbisik. Dan para wartawan semakin berebut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Changmin semakin geram, "Awas kalau sampai dia berbicara terlalu jauh.. akan aku sumpal mulutnya dengan serbet mobil…"

"aiiisshh bagaimana ini, mereka juga belum kunjung datang.. ni yeoja gila semakin ngomong kesana kemari. Aiiisshhhh" gelisah Yoochun

"Nona Ahra, apa maksud ucapan anda? Siapa yang memiliki siapa? Tolong jelaskan maksud ucapan anda." Sahut seorang wartawan.

Ahra sedikit gelisah, "ah.. itu,… maksudku…"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruang konfrensi, "Yunho adalah sahabatku."

Para kameramen tak mau menyia-nyiakan moment itu. Suara blitz saling bersahutan.

CKLIK…. CKLIK

KLAP

CKLIK…

KLAP..KLAP.. (begini gak sih bunyinya…ragu nich…-')

Masuknya Jaejoong membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, ditambah ucapan yang barusaja dilontarkannya.. sontak membuat Ahra kaget, terlebih lagi Yunho, Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun.

Jaejoong langsung duduk disebelah Ahra, disusul dengan Yunho sedangkan Junsu bergabung dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Sahut-menyahut lampu blitz semakin ramai terdengar di ruang konfrensi.

Jaejoong menatap lekat ke arah Ahra yang hampir membuat status suaminya terbongkar. Untung dia datang tepat waktu. Ahra tak berani memandang balik Jaejoong, ia menjadi gugup. Yunho memegang erat tangan Jaejoong dibalik meja.

"Kim Jaejoong shi, tadi nona Ahra mengatakan bahwa apa yang anda lakukan adalah hal wajar karena untuk melindungi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya? Apakah anda dan Yunho shi terlibat suatu hubungan khusus?"

Jaejoong harus berusaha meredam emosi, "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi bahwa Yunho shi adalah sahabat saya." Jaejoong mencoba tenang.

"Tapi apakah seorang sahabat akan melakukan hal sejauh itu? Apakah tidak ada motif lain? Apa yang membuat anda sampai melakukan hal itu?" cecar salah satu wartawan

"Saya mencoba melindungi Yunho, saya tidak mau ada gosip yang tidak enak tentang sahabat saya." Jaejoong dengan hati-hati menjawab.

Dalam hati Yunho sebenarnya tak rela jika Jaejoong menyebutnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong seolah menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti berbicara. Tapi pertanyaan dari wartawan semakin banyak saja.

"Apakah anda menyesal telah berbuat demikian?"

"Saya menyesal karena akibat perbuatan saya, membuat posisi Yunho, menjadi sulit. Tapi saya tidak menyesal dengan perbuatan yang telah saya lakukan"

"Bukankah perbuatan anda sudah membuat reputasi nona Ahra sedikit ternoda? Apakah anda tetap tidak menyesalinya Jaejoong shi?"

"Aku tahu… tapi seperti yang tadi saya katakan, bahwa saya hanya menyesal dengan akibat dari perbuatan saya, saya menyesal ketika perbuatan saya berakibat menyulitkan sabahat saya tapi saya tidak menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan itu."

"Apakah anda berniat meminta maaf kepada nona Ahra? Bukankah ini nanti akan membuat reputasi Yunho juga akan tercoreng karena memiliki teman yang bersikap sedikit arogant seperti anda?" cecar wartawan

'Mwo? Arrogant? Ini bukan arogant, tapi aku bertahan.. aku mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku? Apa aku perlu menunjukkan kepada kalian bagaimana arogant itu? Yunnie.. haruskah aku melakukannya? Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak takut apakah aku akan dibenci fansmu atau bahkan warga negeri ini, tapi aku hanya takut kalau reputasimu hancur, Yunnie…bagaimana ini?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam, memandang ke arah Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong shi.." ucap wartawan

"Saya akan meminta maaf ketika saya berbuat salah. Tapi untuk kejadian kemarin, saya tidak merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah. Jadi saya tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ucap Jaejoong tenang. Arogant? Memang.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Ahra kaget. Dia langsung menatap Jaejoong. sedangkan Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum.

"Itu baru Jaejoong hyung…sadaappppppp…" pikir Yoochun

"Keren hyung…Tunjukkan kepada si nenek lampir itu, siapa Kim Jaejoong itu. Dengan begitu ia tak akan berani macam-macam denganmu lagi hyung…ini baru hyungku." gumam Changmin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kalau sudah begini, Jaejoong benar-benar lebih mengerikan daripada macan yang mengamuk…kalau begini, Ahra pasti tak akan berani berhadapan dengannya lagi." Gumam Junsu

.

"Bukankah anda terlalu percaya diri Jaejoong shi? Bukankah hal itu sedikit berlebihan? mengingat anda hanya sebagai seorang sahabat" cecar wartawan semakin memojokkan.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jawaban yang ia berikan tak pernah membuat wartawan puas. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia bukan hanya seorang sahabat bagi Yunho, tapi juga istri.. istri yang sah… batinnya berteriak, berharap semua orang akan mendengar. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin menyulitkan Yunho. dia tidak mungkin membuat karier Yunho yang selama ini diperjuangkan Yunho akan berakhir sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, "Aku…"

Namun ucapan Jaejoong terhenti dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba berbicara, Yunho tak bisa diam lagi ketika melihat istrinya di cecar begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memojokkannya seperti ini.

"Sebentar, aku meminta panitia untuk memutar video yang ada di sini." Yunho menyerahkan sebuah DVD.

Tak lama kemudian videopun diputar. Semua mata tertuju pada layar yang sedang menampilkan suatu acara. Acara dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikat janji suci. Ya, itu adalah video pernikahan mereka.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kaget, bagaimana bisa Yunho bunuh diri seperti ini. bagaimana dengan kariernya? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Mati-matian ia berusaha mengakuinya sebagai sahabat, malah Yunho meruntuhkan semuanya.

Ahra tersenyum kalah, "Kau sangat mencintainya Yun, kau sangat takut kehilangannya? kau bahkan melakukan hal yang akan menghancurkan kariermu sendiri selama ini. Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini. Dan akhirnya kau membuatku benar-benar menyerah Yun.. aku benar-benar menyerah..aku kalah. Aku tidak mungkin menggantikan seorang Jaejoong di hatimu Yun.. semoga kau benar-benar bahagia." Batin Ahra sakit..sangat sakit.

Yunho tersenyum, dan menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho tak percaya, ia tak ingin menghancurkan karier Yunhi.. sangat tak ingin.. dan semua mata melihat tayangan itu dengan kaget. Tak percaya.

Videopun selesai di putar, Yunho kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Seperti yang telah kalian lihat, bahwa aku telah menikah dengan orang yang sangat aku sayangi, Kim Jaejoong. namja istimewa yang berada di sampingku ini adalah istri sahku. Dan aku rasa itu semua telah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memojokkannya tadi. Hal tersebut wajar ia lakukan karena melihat suaminya dicium yeoja lain tepat didepan wajahnya." Lanjut Yunho yang sangat tidak terima karena beberapa wartawan tadi sempat menghina istrinya, namun ia tetap mengucapkan semuanya dengan tenang.

"saya telah menikah, dan ini adalah istri saya.. Kim Jaejoong. yang beberapa minggu yang lalu telah resmi menyandang marga saya menjadi Jung Jaejoong." ucap Yunho bangga sambil menatap teduh ke arah Jaejoong.

Di studio semakin ramai.

"Kami menikah saat di Paris kemarin, memang sengaja tidak di publikasikan karena aku masih terlibat kontrak. Hanya saja sepertinya aku sekarang sudah melanggar kontrak itu." Yunho kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyesali pernikahanku dengan Kim Jaejoong, karena aku mencintainya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku, dan aku akan membayar seluruh royalti dan kerugian perusahaan atas sikapku ini." Lanjut Yunho

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, mengenggam erat tangan Yunho. ia tak menyangka Yunho akan menyerahkan segalanya demi dirinya. Yunho menepati ucapannya yang dulu pernah dikatakan Yunho kepadanya, bahwa ia tak ragu untuk melepaskan semuanya untuk membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Jaejoong tak menyangka jika Yunho akan benar-benar melakukannya, melepaskan semua impiannya, melepas semua yang telah susah payah ia gapai, melepas kepopularitasannya. Jaejoong semakin tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tersenyum, dan menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Baby…jangan menangis..mulai sekarang kita tak perlu sembunyi lagi baby, cukup sudah aku melihatmu bersedih. Aku memilih kehilangan semua ini daripada harus kehilanganmu" ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

KLIPPP….CKRRIKKKK

.

CKRRIIKKKK

Semua kamera mengabadikan moment tersebut.

"Aku meminta maaf kepada semua pihak yang terugikan. Dan hari ini aku juga mengumumkan bahwa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia intertainment. Aku akan menuruti permintaan appa untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga Jung. Terimakasih telah mendukungku selama ini. dan maaf karena telah mengecewakan banyak pihak." Yunho berdiri dan membungkuk, tanda maaf sekaligus terimakasih kepada semua pihak.

Keputusan Yunho mengagetkan semua pihak, tak terkecuali Ahra, yang tak menyangka jika Yunho akan berbuat sejauh ini. ia sangat menyesal. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali.

Jaejoong semakin menyadari bahwa cinta Yunho kepadanya sangatlah besar dan tak berbatas. Yunho rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

'**Oh My God**, I have a great husband, and yes, **This **Jung Yunho** is my husband**.' Batin Jaejoong

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari salah seorang wartawan

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah semua ini benar? Apakah Jung Yunho benar suamimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, dan dengan tegas menjawab, "**Yes, He is**.."

.

**Oh God….This Is My Hubby…. Is He? Yes, He Is..^^**

..

..

END

.

Benar-benar END

.

Aku serius…. ini sudah END

.

Ehehehehhehe…^^

.

_""_

.  
Akhirnya…..#nafas lega…kipas-kipas

Terimakasih teman-teman yang sudah sabar mengikuti cerita ini hingga selesai. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia memberikan review.. review kalian sangat berarti bagiku… terimakasih banyak teman-teman…#menangis terharu

Love u all…#deep bow and hug

Meskipun endingnya aku rasa agak gak jelas, tapi ya..beginilah adanya…mian kalo ada yang tidak puas dengan ending yang aku buat…aku masih butuh banyak belajar…mianhe… masukan dan saran dari teman-teman akan sangat aku terima dengan tangan terbuka…^^ #bow

Eh, adakah yang minta epilog? (plaaaaakkkkkkk…. Gak tega sendiri kalo ceritanya berakhir…ahihihihi)

Sampai ketemu lagi di ceritaku yang lain….

Aku lagi proses pembuatan ff berikutnya..kalo jadi judulnya "**If Acting Became Real**"…kalo memungkinkan hari ini juga aku post forewordnya… Ada yang berminat baca? yang berminat kasih review ya…#bow

Thanks all…^^

Chuuuuu ~~~~~~~


	16. EPILOG

**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**

CAST:

YUNJAE YOOSUMIN

.

.

Kiss n hug untuk teman-teman yang uda bersedia luangin waktunya untuk baca dan review ff pertama maxy ini.

**NaraYuuki , FiAndYJ, KJhwang, AmyKyuMinElf, Izca RizcassieYJ, kurryoidiamond, YunHolic, runashine88, cindyshim07, missy84, Kinan, MaghT, kim shendy, Yzj84, BooBear, chikaaa, steviajung, Rian, jiy, biancaa, Jae milk, jema agassi, Angel Muaffi, Casshipper Jung, nope6002, aoi ao, redsxiah, jenny, EMPEROR-NUNEO, kimteechul, aiueo4, rly c jaekyu, nunoel31 dan para guest.**

Terimakasih uda bersabar menunggu launchingnya epilog ini…^^ #deep bow

Yuk langsung aja…

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya… biar lebih cetarrrr… ehehehehe

**Warning:** NC mode on… siapkan SIM NC…^^

.

.

**Epilog**

.

.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada Yunho. Selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua mulai dari pinggang hingga kaki dan topless. Kalian pasti bisa menebak, aktifitas apa yang baru mereka lakukan.

Mereka berdua sedang bersantai di sebuah kamar dengan pemandangan laut yang sangat indah. Ya, mereka sedang berlibur di bora-bora island. Mereka sengaja melakukannya, menghilang dari kejaran para pemburu berita semenjak konfrensi pers 1 minggu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal baby… You're my everything" ucap Yunho sambil mengecup sekilas rambut Jaejoong.

"Mianhe…" gumam Jaejoong. ia menyadari, Yunho telah melepas semua, semua cita-citanya dan kepopularitasannya. Sungguh Jaejoong tak tahu harus dengan cara apa ia membalas pengorbanan Yunho.

"Hsssttt… kenapa menangis? Bukankah kita akan senang-senang disini? Lihatlah, pemandangan sore yang indah bukan?" ucap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pemandangan sore yang terlihat di jendela kamar bungallow yang mereka sewa untuk 2 minggu kedepan.

"Gomawo" gumam Jaejoong sekali lagi. Hanya itu kata yang ia bisa ucapkan. Ia sungguh sangat beruntung telah bertemu dan menikah dengan Yunho. Meskipun pertemuan mereka begitu singkat, tapi keputusan untuk menikah bukanlah hal yang salah bagi Jaejoong. ia sangat beruntung… sangat sangat beruntung.

Jaejoong masih berada di pelukan Yunho, mereka berdua menghadap ke jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan yang indah. Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Keduanya ingin menikmati suasana ini… berdua, hanya berdua dan tak ingin segera mengakhirinya.

"Berarti sekarang suamiku ini adalah seorang businessman?" goda Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Kau keberatan?"

"Anni.." Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku lebih suka kau di kelilingi dokumen-dokumen yang tebal itu daripada harus dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja genit yang selalu menyentuhmu seenak jidat mereka." Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Ahahahaha… baby…" Yunho gemas melihat tingkah Jaejoong, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Joongie, bagiku… mereka tak semenarik kau.. hanya kau yang mampu membuatku terpukau.. percayalah.." lanjut Yunho

"Kau pintar sekali menggombal" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho sekali lagi tertawa gemas, sungguh ia berterimakasih telah memiliki Jaejoong, malaikat hatinya.

.

Kruuyyuuukkkk

.

BLUSH

Perut Jaejoong berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah. Malu

Yunho terkikik mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Jaejoong yang malu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambi mencubit kecil tangan Yunho yang memeluk perutnya erat.

"Aigooo… istriku lapar?" goda Yunho

BLUSH

"YAH… Yunnie…" lirih Jaejoong

Yunho melihat jam yang bertengger di nakas.

Pukul 5.25…

Rupanya ia baru sadar kalau belum makan semenjak kedatangannya tadi pagi, sehabis kegiatan jalan-jalan, mereka malah melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di atas tempat tidur selama berjam-jam. Suasana romantis dengan pemandangan indah pulau bora-bora membuat mereka tak bisa membiarkan semua itu sia-sia.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan di tepi pantai sambil bergandengan tangan. Menyusuri keindahan pantai bora-bora tentunya dengan perut yang sudah kenyang karena mereka baru saja selesai makan malam.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di tepi pantai, menikmati keindahan pemandangan malam. Banyak bintang bertebaran di langit dan sinar rembulan yang menyinari laut membuat ombak yang datang nampak berkilauan. Sungguh indah.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho yang berada disampingnya. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya diam namun tak mengurangi keromantisan yang sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna. Tidak jika tidak ada gangguan dari ponsel Yunho yang berdering tiba-tiba.

"Ck.." Yunho berdecak.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Angkat saja Yun… seharian Junsu mencoba menelponmu.. siapa tahu ada yang penting."

Yunho kemudian mengangkat telpon.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho dengan nada terganggu

"Yun, segeralah pulang… kau tahu… aku bosan dikerumuni orang-orang ini.. mereka membuatku pusing dengan membanjirimu tawaran kontrak film, iklan, dan lain sebagainya." Cerocos Junsu diseberang sana.

"YAH… Junsuya… sudah aku bilang jangan menelponku dengan urusan yang tak penting seperti ini. Aku sudah mundur dari dunia intertainment. Tolak saja semua."

"Aku juga sudah mengatakannya Yun… tapi mereka seperti menterorku… membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi… Kau tahu, Changmin dan Yoochunpun hingga tak mau membukakan pintu apartemen mereka untuk membantuku karena mereka tak mau mendengar keributan. Mereka kejam sekali kepadaku." Curhat Junsu

"Bersabarlah hingga dua minggu kedepan!"

PIP

Ucap Yunho kemudian langsung menutup telponnya dan melepas baterai ponselnya. Kejam. Ia tak peduli Junsu yang sedang curhat.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho, "Kau kejam sekali Yun… Pasti sekarang Junsu sudah banjir air mata disana" komentar Jaejoong membuat keduanya tertawa.

.

.

.

"Baby… tak pernah cukup bagiku untuk melihatmu, aku ingin terus bersamamu.. kau benar-benar membuatku terus lapar." Ucap Yunho yang sekarang sudah berada di atas Jaejoong dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Omo… aku harus bersiap jika esok hari aku sudah berada di perutmu. Aku takut kalau kau memakanku Yun.." canda Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah bersikap imut seperti itu, atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang" bisik Yunho

"makan saja… Aku tidak takut.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sengaja menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku benar-benar akan memakanmu sekarang, baby!"

"Yah.. hei.. Yun… AWWW… Geli… YAH… YAAHHH…" teriak Jaejoong ketika Yunho mulai mencium leher serta memberikan sedikit gigitan disana.

.

.

Yunho mencium dan memberikan kissmark di perut Jaejoong, Yunho mencium setiap jengkal tubuh indah Jaejoong.

"Ngghhh…" lenguh Jaejoong

"Baby… aku menginginkanmu sekarang? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang sudah terdengar horny itu.

Maklum saja Yunho menanyakannya karena hari ini sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya Yunho mencapai klimaksnya bersama Jaejoong dan klimaks terakhirnya baru mereka dapatkan 3 jam yang lalu. Mereka hanya bersitirahat untuk makan dan berjalan-jalan sebentar dan berakhir dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Sedangkan besok mereka harus kembali ke Seoul. Mereka sudah 2 minggu di pulau bora-bora.

Sepertinya 99,9 persen dari liburan mereka di pulau bora-bora, hanya mereka habiskan di tempat tidur. Apakah tempat tidur di pulau bora-bora sangat nyaman? Apakah kenyamanan itu melebihi indahnya pemandangan disana? hingga mereka berdua enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur? Entahlah… Hanya Yunjae yang tahu. ^^

Yunho sedang menatap mata Jaejoong yang sangat indah itu, ia menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir cherry kesukaannya.

"Berapapun yang kau inginkan sekarang, aku juga menginginkannya Yun…" bisik Jaejoong seduktif.

Yunho tersenyum geli, "Kau nakal sekarang hmm?"

"Kau yang mengajariku" Jaejoong terkikik

Tak menunggu lama bagi Yunho untuk melumat bibir cherry favoritenya itu. Tahukah kalian, semua bagian dari tubuh Jaejoong menjadi favourite Yunho?

Yunho melumat dan menyesap bibir indah itu. Jaejoong bergerak seirama dengan Yunho. ciuman ini benar-benar membuat candu bagi keduanya, saling menyesap, saling melumat, dan saling memberikan nikmat. Tak ada yang ingin melepaskan ciuman ini.

Yunho mulai melepas baju Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya disela aktifitas ciuman mereka. Hingga tak sadar mereka telah benar-benar tak terbalut sehelai benangpun sekarang.

Junior Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sama-sama menegang sekarang.

"Ngghh…" lenguh keduanya ketika junior mereka saling bergesekan.

Ciuman merekapun semakin lama semakin mendalam. Lidah Yunho menjelajah mulut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho sehingga membuat ciuman mereka semakin mendalam dan semakin panas.

Setelah puas berciuman, Yunho mulai merangkak ke tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho mencium leher dan bahu Jaejoong. jilatan lidah Yunho, gigitan kecil dan hembusan nafas yang mengenai kulit Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendesah kenikmatan.

"mmmhhhh…" Jaejoong tak mampu menahan desahannya.

Yunho mulai merangkak ke bawah, menuju nipple Jaejoong. tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih lagi untuk Jaejoong. Yunho menyesap dan menggigit nipple Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong bergelinjang.

"Aaanngghhh.. Yunnnmmmmhhhh…" Desah Jaejoong yang merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga itu.

Yunho sangat telaten, dia tak suka terburu-buru. Ia menyukai pemanasan dan Jaejoongpun menyukainya. Desahan demi desahan selalu Jaejoong keluarkan dan itu membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat.

Yunho mulai berpindah menuju perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkikik ketika Yunho memberikan kissmark di perut dan pinggangnya.

"Yun… ahahhaha… geli…" ucap Jaejoong manja.

Bukannya berhenti, tapi Yunho terus menjilat dan mengigit kecil perut Jaejoong. sensasi tersebut membuat junior Jaejoong semakin menegang dan menyentuh dada Yunho. Yunhopun tersenyum, sudah saatnya memberikan perhatian pada Junior Jaejoong.

"Argghhh…" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengulum juniornya.

Yunho terus mengulum, menyesap dan menggerakkan maju mundur junior Jaejoong.

"Ougghh… mmmpphhh… aanngghhh…" Jaejoong terus mendesah tak terkendali. Perlakuan Yunho seperti ini adalah hal yang paling Jaejoong sukai. Benar saja, tak menunggu waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk mencapai klimaksnya karena perlakuan Yunho itu.

Yunho menyesap cairan yang menyembur di mulutnya itu.

Yunho kembali merangkak keatas, menatap Jaejoong yang terengah setelah klimaks pertamanya.

Peluh Jaejoong membasahi keningnya, dengan lembut Yunho mengusap peluh Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan Yunhopun tersenyum. Perlakuan seperti ini yang Jaejoong suka dari Yunho. Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan terasa begitu romantis.

Mata mereka masih saling menatap, dengan nafas yang saling bersentuhan, tak teratur.

Jaejoong kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba sesegera mungkin menormalkan nafas. Namun hal itu justru membuat Jaejoong begitu seksi dimata Yunho. Mata tertutup dengan bibir kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka, sungguh adalah pemandangan terindah bagi Yunho. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Jaejoong, malaikatnya.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau begitu indah…" bisik Yunho.

Suara dan hembusan nafas Yunho ditelinganya membuat Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan sedikit desahan, "Ngghh…"

Yunhopun tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya ini. dengan segera Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun berusaha mengimbangi gerakan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya.

"Nggghhh…jae…" desah Yunho disela ciumannya saat Jaejoong memainkan nipplenya.

Jaejoong semakin memainkan nipple Yunho yang membuat Yunho semakin melumat bibir Jaejoong. menyesap, menjilat dan memainkan lidah Jaejoong. Keduanya tak ingin berhenti hingga akhirnya mereka kehabisan nafas.

Yunho meletakkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong, nafas terengah mereka saling beradu, mulut mereka tak ada yang tertutup sempurna, mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sekarang.

Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunhopun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang Yun." Gumam Jaejoong disela kegiatannya menormalkan nafas.

Yunho kemudian memasukkan jarinya pada hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan jari Yunho. Gerakan jemari Yunho yang sangat lembut ditambah dengan Yunho yang sedang mengulum nipplenya sekarang membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah nikmat.

"Ougghhh…mmm….arrghhh…" desah Jaejoong.

Tak terasa 3 jari Yunho sudah berada di hole Jaejoong. Yunho menggerakkan jemarinya keluar masuk dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Arrgghh…aahhh…mmm…aahhh…" racau Jaejoong semakin cepat

Yunho mencium dan menjilat telinga Jaejoong, titik sensitifnya dengan jari yang masih melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Yunnhh… jebbal…sekarang…" pinta Jaejoong

"Agghhh…Jaeeehhh…" desah Yunho ketika Jaejoong memijat juniornya.

Yunhopun kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan Jaejoong sebentar lagi. Disaat Jaejoong sudah mulai terbuai dengan ciuman dan lumatan Yunho di bibirnya, Yunho mulai memasukkan secara perlahan juniornya.

"Arrgghhh…" desah Jaejoong ketika mulai merasakan junior Yunho memasuki holenya.

Yunho terus mencium bibir Jaejoong sambil menyentakkan juniornya supaya lebih masuk kedalam.

"ARRGGGNNNHHHH…" teriak keduanya saat junior Yunho tertanam sempurna.

Mereka berdua saling diam, mencoba terbiasa satu sama lain.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah bertanya, 'sekarang?'

Dan Jaejoongpun mulai memegang pinggang Yunho, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah siap sekarang.

Mereka berdua bergerak seirama, Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Desahan yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka saling sahut menyahut sejalan dengan gerakan keduanya yang semakin cepat.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, ia memberikan kissmark di bawah telinga dan bahu Yunho sedangkan Yunho sedang berusaha memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dibawah sana.

"Arrghhh.. Jaeee… ougghh.." racau Yunho sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya.

"Annggh… Yunnhh…mmpphhh…aarrggghhhh…" desah Jaejoong

Keduanya terus mempercepat gerakan mereka hingga tak lama kemudian.

"ARRGHHH…" keduanya berteriak karena mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

Jaejoong mengusap peluh Yunho yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

CUP

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kau selalu yang terhebat Yun…" puji Jaejoong manja.

Yunho tersenyum, "Berhentilah menggodaku kalau tak ingin ronde berikutnya" ucap Yunho sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

Jaejoong terkikik, "Kau selalu membuatku puass" bisik Jaejoong semakin seduktif. Sengaja menggoda Yunho

"Hei… Baby… kau benar-benar menginginkan ronde berikutnya?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar istrinya yang malah menggodanya.

"Menurutmu?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya dengan memainkan jemarinya di dada Yunho.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap Jung Jaejoong… akan aku buat kau tak bisa berjalan besok pagi!" canda Yunho sambil mulai menciumi wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku tak takut, karena aku mempunyai suami yang kuat, aku yakin dia akan menggendongku dengan senang hati kemanapun aku mau" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yunho dan memberikan kerlingan, sungguh Jaejoong sangat pandai menggoda.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Jung Jaejoong"

"I'm waiting fot that, my hubby.." Jaejoong semakin menggoda

.

.

"Annggh…ugghhh…mmhhh… Yunhh.." desah Jaejoong

"Jaehhh… arrghhh…" Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya

Mereka terus melakukan aktifitas tersebut, entah sampai kapan mereka akan berakhir. Hanya mereka yang tahu.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

"Kau semakin terkenal Jung" ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan sebuah majalah ibu kota didekat majalah yang lain di meja kerja Yunho.

"Baby…" ucap Yunho sambil menarik pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho, tangannya sibuk memainkan dasi Yunho sekarang dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

Benar saja, Jaejoong sedang merajuk sekarang. Setelah pengunduran diri Yunho dari dunia intertainment beberapa waktu yang lalu bukan membuat popularitas Yunho meredup tapi malah sebaliknya.

Tampan, muda, sukses, berbakat, dan berkharisma setidaknya 5 kata itu yang selalu muncul di majalah-majalah bisnis dan koran ibu kota beberapa bulan terakhir. Beberapa infotainment juga masih sering memberitakan kehidupan Yunho, tak ketinggalan kehidupannya dengan Jaejoong juga tak luput dari sorotan kamera. Kemanapun mereka pergi, paparazi sudah bagai udara bagi keduanya. Tak ada Yunho dan Jaejoong tanpa paparazi.

Kesibukan Yunho di perusahaan serta kurangnya waktu bersama membuat Jaejoong semakin sering ngambek akhir-akhir ini. Memang sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk berdua saja tanpa harus ada kerjaan dan paparazi. Alhasil ngambek seperti sekarang ini, adalah cara yang ampuh untuk membuat Yunho 100 persen memperhatikannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yunho setelah sekilas mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baby…"

"Menyebalkan" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya, "siapa yang membuatmu sebal, baby? Berani sekali dia" goda Yunho sambil menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sekali lagi, tangannya menunjuk majalah yang ada di meja.

"Siapa?"

"Dia… namja yang terpampang di sampul majalah-majalah itu. Dia sok tampan dan lihatlah dia menebarkan senyumnya yang mempesona itu kepada semua warga korea padahal dia sudah memiliki pasangan. Bukankah itu menyebalkan sekali?"

"Ahahahahaha…" Yunho tertawa lepas. Sungguh Jaejoongnya ini selalu bertingkah menggemaskan.

"memangnya siapa dia?" goda Yunho

"Entahlah" jawab Jaejoong cuek

"Mwo?" protes Yunho

Jaejoong tertawa, "He's my hubby, anyway…" jawab Jaejoong masih sambil terkikik melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba sebal.

"Really? He's your husband?"

"Yeah, he is…"

"Do you love him?"

"I Don't know…"

"Ck…"

"Ahhahahaha…"

"Say that you love your husband, baby…"

"No.."

"YAH…" Yunho menggelitik Jaejoong

"Yunnie.. no…ahahahahahha" teriak Jaejoong karena geli

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengucapkannya"

"Ok.. ok… ahahahha… berhenti dulu Yun… sampai mana tadi?" Jaejoong menggoda, berpura-pura lupa.

Yunho tersenyum, ia tahu Jaejoong berpura-pura lupa tapi Yunho berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, dengan senang hati ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dari awal.

"Who is he?"

"My hubby"

"Really…?"

"yeah.. off course.. I swear…" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Do you love him?"

"I do… really..really do… I love him so much… I love you…"

Yunho tersenyum sambil memandang kedua mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun membalas senyuman tersebut dan tak lama setelah itu, Jaejoong mulai memiringkan kepalanya, "I love you **my hubby**… my lovely hubby" bisik Jaejoong sebelum mulai mencium.

Keduanya kemudian berciuman, bibir mereka saling memagut dan melumat satu sama lain, memberikan kenikmatan pada keduanya.

.

.

"mmphhh… Jaemmmm…nngghhh" desah Yunho ketika Jaejoong mulai memainkan nipplenya. Kemejanya sudah terbuka tanpa diketahui kapan Jaejoong melakukannya.

Jaejoong mulai membuka sabuk Yunho dengan bibir yang masih melumat bibir Yunho.

"Jae…ngghhh… kauuu… sebentar" Yunho menghentikan tangan Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Jaejoong. "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Yunho sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang Yun… jebbal…" gumam Jaejoong sambil mulai menciumi leher Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum,

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau baby…" ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong, takut kalau sewaktu-waktu Jaejoong jatuh dari pangkuannya. Maklum mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi kerja yang normalnya hanya digunakan untuk satu orang.

Namun mereka berdua tak peduli dan tak menyadari ketika Mr. Jung sudah berada di ambang pintu ruangan Yunho.

Mr. Jung menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan berpesan kepada Junsu, yang sekarang menjadi sekretaris Yunho, untuk tidak menerima tamu hingga 3 jam kedepan. Ia sangat tahu apa yang akan diperbuat anaknya setelah ini.

.

.

Banyak hal yang berubah selama hampir setengah tahun terakhir... Yunho semakin fokus dengan kegiatannya di kantor, dia semakin sibuk saja. Kuliah, kantor, Jaejoong.. Rutinitasnya setiap hari yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan, terlebih untuk poin yang terakhir... Sejauh ini ia tidak menerima job untuk jadi model ataupun yang sejenisnya.. Tidak jika tanpa seijin Jaejoong... Jaejoong pernah sekali mengijinkan Yunho membintangi satu iklan, itupun iklan mobil terbaru keluaran perusahaan Kim dan setelah Mr. Kim memberikan iming-iming liburan ke maladewa selama 3 bulan penuh serta voucher belanja yang bernilai hampir 1 M... Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong...

Junsu tetap mengikuti Yunho, dia menjadi sekretaris pribadi Yunho sekarang. Changmin dan Yoochun masih disibukkan dengan kuliah mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong, disamping kuliahnya ia juga mencoba memulai peruntungannya untuk membuka cafe baru..coffee cojee..

Baru 2 bulan dibuka, namun cafe Jaejoong sudah mempunyai pelanggan tetap. Tempat yang nyaman dan pelayanan memuaskan serta rasa coffe dan berbagai macam pastry yang sangat lezat membuat Jaejoong tak harus menunggu lama untuk memperoleh pelanggan tetap.

Sedangkan Ahra, masih berada di dunia inertainment... Meski kariernya sedikit berantakan akibat insiden kemarin, namun ia berusaha bertahan... Sesekali ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong entah di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ataupun di tempat lain. Namun mereka hanya bertegur sapa tanpa banyak bicara. Masih ada kecanggungan diantara mereka bertiga. Biarlah waktu yang merubah semua.

Satu hal yang Yunho sadari, harus ada pengorbanan untuk memperoleh hal yang kau inginkan. Kau tak akan bisa mempertahankan dua hal yang saling berseberangan, memilih adalah jalan satu-satunya dengan segala resiko yang mengiringinya. Semakin kau menginginkan hal yang besar, semakin besar hal yang harus kau korbankan. Tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan bagi Yunho karena telah melepaskan ketenarannya sebagai artis, toh ia sudah memiliki Jaejoong sekarang, orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya dan hidupnya pun juga berjalan dengan bahagia. Bahkan setelah mundur dari dunia intertainment ternyata tawaran juga tak kunjung surut malah semakin banyak yang datang, jauh dari apa yang di duga sebelumnya.

Selalu ada resiko dalam setiap perbuatan, terkadang ketakutan membuat kita mundur sebelum bertindak sehingga tak semua orang berani mengambil resiko bahkan resiko kecil sekalipun. Bukankah resiko bisa diambil asal planning sudah terancang?

.

.

END

.

COMPLETE

.

SELESAI

.

TAMAT

.

FIN

.

#Maxy kumat..wkwwkwkwk

.

.

Sudah end teman-teman…^^

Ayo langsung saja kasih reviewnya…

GJ ya? Hmmm… tak apalah… beginilah adanya… ahehehhe

Rencananya di upload setelah hari raya idul fitri kemarin. Eh gak taunya baru sempet sekarang…-.- maxy lelet banget .. mian ya saudaraku sekalian… ^^

Oiya… bersamaan dengan ini, maxy juga update ff maxy yang **if acting become real**, trus juga launching ff baru **fall-fell-fallen**.. kalau teman-teman berminat, boleh langsung di tengok… dan jangan lupa review… # bow.. ^^

Review pleasee….^^

**NOTE** : Terimakasih untuk teman-temanku yang sudah bersedia membaca karya maxy.. I love u all… semoga dengan review dan masukan teman-teman akan membuat maxy menjadi lebih baik. Terimakasih banyak teman-teman, thank you so much guys, yeorobun-jongmal gomawoyo …#hug n kiss for u all…^^


End file.
